Noiva Pirata
by Juliet McKinnon
Summary: Uma linda pirata com as mãos manchadas de sangue: a primeira visão que Harry teve de Ginny. Mas tudo o que a destemida jovem fazia para salvar-lhe a vida provava que ele não estava lidando com uma prostituta impiedosa. Por que, então, ela se recusava a dar-lhe a maior prova de seu amor?
1. Capítulo Um

Adaptação do livro **Pirate Bride **de Elizabeth August. Parte dos personagens pertence a J.K. Rowling e parte a Elizabeth August.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Largo da costa da Carolina do Norte, 1673_

O navio pirata English Wench, veloz e ágil, não teve a menor dificuldade para abordar o pesado e lento navio mercante. Ser atacado por piratas era um dos maiores perigos enfrentados pelos que navegavam ao largo da costa da Carolina do Sul e Carolina do Norte no ano do Senhor de mil seiscentos e setenta e três.

Enquanto o navio mercante tentava posicionar-se para usar seus canhões, o English Wench aproximara-se. Usando ganchos de ferro e cordas, os piratas haviam amarrado as duas grandes embarcações uma à outra. Em seguida, tinham saltado para o convés do navio mercante.

Ginny assistira à batalha através de uma luneta, do alto da ponte de comando do English Wench. Os cruéis piratas liderados pelo capitão Thorton haviam vencido, mas não com facilidade. O capitão do navio mercante e seus oficiais tinham lutado com bravura. Até mesmo a tripulação empenhara-se no combate com mais coragem que o habitual. Em geral, os marinheiros não sentiam lealdade bastante pelos donos das embarcações nas quais trabalhavam para arriscar suas vidas numa luta contra piratas.

Entre os homens que haviam batalhado com mais valentia encontrava-se um que despertou a atenção de Ginny. Apesar do ferimento que sofrera, ele permanecia agora ereto e altivo em meio aos outros prisioneiros. Ginny calculou que o homem devia ter quase trinta anos. Era difícil classificá-lo. Ele agira antes como quem está acostumado a mandar e a ser obedecido, mas não usava peruca. Se usasse, este seria um sinal de que ocupava um posto elevado entre os oficiais do navio mercante. No entanto, o homem trazia a cabeça a descoberto; grossas mechas de cabelo natural, de um tom castanho escuro e brilhante, desciam-lhe até os ombros. Seus trajes tinham um corte impecável. Eram roupas de um cavalheiro, sem dúvida.

Embora fosse quase impossível determinar a verdadeira figura de um homem sob camadas de tecido, Ginny flagrou-se imaginando como seria o corpo do desconhecido. Pelo modo como lutara, com movimentos ágeis e rápidos, manejando a espada com habilidade, devia ter braços e pernas fortes, musculosos. Este não era um pensamento adequado para uma mulher recatada, mas Ginny não vivia em companhia modesta e refinada há anos. Um súbito temor de que a luxúria tão comum aos piratas a tivesse contagiado provocou-lhe calafrios. Nunca!

Ela afastou da mente a ideia desagradável e voltou a prestar atenção ao que acontecia no convés do navio mercante. A batalha terminara, e o capitão da embarcação capturada ordenava aos prisioneiros sãos que ajudassem os membros feridos de sua tripulação. Enquanto isso, um pouco afastado dos demais, o espadachim de cabelos castanhos-escuros amarrava uma bandagem improvisada em seu próprio braço. Um golpe de sabre cortara-lhe a manga da camisa e atingira-lhe a carne. O sangramento já diminuíra, porém, indicando que o ferimento não fora profundo. Por um momento Ginny supôs que ele fosse um dos donos do navio mercante, mas ao ver que o capitão não o consultava a respeito do que fazer, ela concluiu que o homem devia ser apenas um passageiro da embarcação.

Dando-se conta, de repente, do tempo que perdera observando o espadachim, Ginny franziu a testa.

— Preciso entrar em ação — murmurou para si mesma.

Deixando a luneta de lado, desceu da ponte de comando.

Ao atravessar a longa tábua que conectava os dois navios, tentou não pensar nos cadáveres espalhados em meio a poças de sangue sobre o convés da embarcação conquistada.

— Perdi vários dos meus homens, hoje — disse o capitão Lawrence Thorton, dirigindo-se à tripulação do navio que acabara de capturar. — Se algum de vocês quiser se juntar ao meu bando, dê um passo à frente e seja bem-vindo. Os que não quiserem ficar sob o meu comando serão deixados num bote, à deriva, com seus superiores. Se tiverem sorte, serão devorados pelos tubarões antes de chegarem à terra firme e serem apanhados pelos índios.

O capitão pirata riu de sua própria piada enquanto Ginny lutava contra uma onda de náusea depois de tropeçar num braço cortado na altura do ombro.

Embora odiasse tais expedições, ela conseguira convencer Lawrence Thorton a deixá-la entrar a bordo dos navios conquistados. Argumentara que, por uma questão de caridade, tinha vontade de ajudar os homens feridos em combate. O capitão não era nem um pouco caridoso, mas havia considerado a ideia engraçada e permitira que Ginny levasse seu desejo adiante. Na verdade, embora tentasse mesmo ajudar os feridos, em especial os dos navios capturados, o que ela realmente queria era a chance de recolher pequenas armas que escondia num bolso secreto da anágua. Estava determinada a escapar um dia das garras do capitão Thorton. E esse dia não demoraria a chegar, prometeu a si mesma enquanto se ajoelhava para pegar, com a maior discrição possível, o punhal enfiado no cinturão de um pirata morto.

Ouvindo barulho de água espirrando, Ginny olhou para trás e viu que os subordinados do capitão Thorton já estavam jogando ao mar, para os tubarões, os cadáveres espalhados sobre o convés. Gritos de piedade cortaram o ar quando um marinheiro do navio mercante, seriamente ferido, foi lançado à água junto com os mortos.

— Ele não ia continuar vivendo por muito tempo, de qualquer jeito — explicou um dos piratas com um sorriso maldoso quando o capitão do navio conquistado protestou contra o gesto de crueldade.

Ginny sentiu um arrepio de terror ao escutar o barulho dos corpos caindo no mar, um depois do outro. Mesmo depois de onze anos navegando com o capitão Thorton, ainda não se habituara ao desrespeito que os piratas demonstravam pela vida humana.

Quase metade dos marinheiros remanescentes do navio mercante aceitou o convite para juntar-se ao bando de Lawrence Thorton, o que não foi muito surpreendente. Unir-se aos piratas daria aos homens uma oportunidade única de enriquecer. Além disso, as chances de sobrevivência seriam maiores no English Wench do que num bote superlotado à deriva.

Ao ouvir um gemido rouco, Ginny virou-se e viu um dos piratas desmaiado. Sabia que se ele não recuperasse os sentidos a tempo acabaria sendo jogado aos tubarões, pois a tripulação do capitão Thorton agia segundo as regras de que só os mais fortes deviam sobreviver. Sem mencionar o fato de que quanto menos pessoas sobrassem vivas, maior seria a parte que cada um receberia da pilhagem.

A princípio Ginny pensou em deixar o pirata desmaiado entregue às mãos do destino. Afinal, ele nunca a tratara com gentileza, assim como os outros membros da tripulação do English Wench. Todos costumavam dirigir-lhe palavras grosseiras e sinais obscenos. Ela sabia que, se algum dia o capitão Thorton deixasse de protegê-la, os piratas a transformariam numa prostituta de navio. Mesmo assim, não teve coragem de deixar o homem morrer. Enchendo-se de piedade, aproximou-se do homem e deu-lhe tapinhas no rosto até fazê-lo voltar a si. Em seguida, ajudou-o a ficar de pé.

O pirata tinha um galo enorme na testa, mas fora isso parecia bem.

— Se quiser continuar vivo, trate de não desmaiar outra vez — aconselhou Ginny.

O homem assentiu, para indicar que compreendera o significado oculto de tais palavras, e agarrou-se ao mastro principal do navio mercante para não tornar a cair.

Afastando-se do pirata, Ginny continuou a percorrer o convés. Escorregou numa poça de sangue e sentiu o estômago contrair-se. Engolindo em seco, ralhou consigo mesma, num sussurro:

— Deixe para passar mal mais tarde, você não pode fraquejar agora.

Finalmente chegou a hora de os oficiais do navio mercante e seus poucos marinheiros leais embarcarem no bote salva-vidas. Apesar de saber que as chances de sobrevivência dos derrotados era mínima, Ginny desejou de todo o coração poder ir com eles. O espadachim que lhe chamara a atenção durante o combate estava no meio do grupo. Sem parar para pensar, ela avançou até ficar ao lado do homem. Ele era mais alto do que Ginny imaginara a princípio, ao vê-lo através da luneta, e também muito mais forte. Tinha ombros largos, quadris estreitos. Embora a expressão no rosto másculo indicasse que o espadachim estava pronto para aceitar seu destino, Ginny notou que os músculos das pernas dele estavam tensos como os de um animal que se prepara para defender-se. Ela fitou as mãos do homem, de palmas calejadas. Ele se vestia como um cavalheiro, mas pelo visto não levava uma vida ociosa.

Percebendo de repente que era observado, o espadachim virou-se e encarou Ginny. Seus olhos verdes demonstraram primeiro surpresa, depois desaprovação.

Uma prostituta de navio, pensou Harry assim que passou o choque de ver uma mulher no meio de tanta carnificina. Ao perceber que ela estava com as mãos sujas de sangue, fez uma careta de asco. Já ouvira falar que uma mulher sanguinária podia ser mil vezes pior que um homem sanguinário. Seria melhor ficar longe desse pirata em versão feminina, refletiu Harry, parando de encará-la.

Os olhos castanhos de Ginny estreitaram-se ao detectar a expressão de desprezo no rosto do espadachim. Erguendo o queixo num gesto orgulhoso, ela afastou-se do arrogante prisioneiro. Nesse instante, Louker, primeiro-imediato do capitão Thorton, deu um passo à frente e ordenou ao grupo que embarcasse no bote salva-vidas. Oh, como Ginny gostaria de poder ir junto!

Foi então que Vincent Crabbe avançou, agarrou o braço ferido do espadachim e puxou-o para longe do grupo, declarando:

— Esse miserável fica, para pagar pela morte do meu irmão. — O punhal de Crabbe já estava erguido no ar, pronto para cortar o pescoço do prisioneiro.

Como se ela própria estivesse sendo ameaçada de morte, Ginny estremeceu. Num movimento rápido, impensado, segurou a mão de Crabbe antes que o pirata executasse o ato cruel.

— Seu irmão perdeu a vida num combate justo, Vincent. Eu vi tudo da ponte de comando do English Wench — argumentou ela, sem compreender por que considerava tão importante salvar a vida do arrogante espadachim; disse a si mesma que só se preocupava com ele porque era um ser humano e não merecia morrer nas mãos de um pirata sanguinário.

— Não interessa como meu irmão morreu. O que interessa é que ele está morto e eu vou me vingar — retrucou Crabbe, afastando Ginny com um forte empurrão que a fez cair no chão.

A tentativa da mulher para salvar-lhe a vida surpreendeu Harry, mas ele não teve tempo de pensar nos motivos que a levaram a agir. Vincent Crabbe distraíra-se por causa de Ginny, e Harry não perdeu a oportunidade de autodefesa que lhe foi oferecida. Segurou o pulso do pirata e o torceu com força, até fazê-lo largar o punhal.

— Desgraçado, eu te mato! — vociferou Crabbe, cuspindo no prisioneiro que agora o mantinha cativo.

— Você não pode matar ninguém sem a permissão do capitão — observou Ginny em tom de ameaça, ficando de pé. — Se fizer isso, Vincent, será punido com a forca.

— Cale a boca, mulher! Este homem matou meu irmão, tenho todo o direito de...

— Acho melhor você dar ouvidos a Ginny — disse uma voz autoritária.

Ginny olhou para o lado e viu que o capitão Thorton se aproximava. O chefe dos piratas parecia mais velho que seus quarenta e cinco anos. Os ventos do oceano e sua crueldade inata lhe haviam deixado rugas profundas no rosto. Seus trajes eram o de um cavalheiro inglês: peruca branca, gravata de laço de renda, botas com fivelas de prata. Lawrence Thorton era apenas um palmo mais alto que Ginny, mas o chapéu que usava, enfeitado com uma pluma, o fazia parecer mais alto. O casaco de seda verde que usava moldava-lhe a barriga imensa. Suas roupas e seu modo emproado de andar o faziam parecer um pavão. Um pavão maldoso e letal.

— Ginny sabe melhor que ninguém o que significa desobedecer a uma ordem minha — afirmou o capitão em tom ameaçador, e Crabbe empalideceu. Em seguida ele dirigiu-se a Harry, que ainda segurava o pulso do pirata que tentara matá-lo: — Solte Vincent.

Por um momento Harry recusou-se a obedecer, mas logo percebeu que não adiantaria nada rebelar-se. Dando de ombros, empurrou Crabbe para longe.

Ginny viu o capitão Thorton cerrar os punhos, num sinal de que não estava gostando da atitude do orgulhoso prisioneiro.

Crabbe abaixou-se para pegar seu punhal. Encarando Harry, resmungou com raiva:

— Abro mão de metade da minha parte da pilhagem só para ter o prazer de degolar esse maldito.

Ao ver um sorriso de aprovação insinuar-se nos lábios do chefe dos piratas, Ginny entrou em pânico.

— Espere! — gritou, antes de cochichar algo ao ouvido do capitão.

— Não! — vociferou ele.

Ginny estremeceu, imaginando como fora capaz de agir com tamanha insensatez. Comportara-se com prudência nos últimos meses, fingindo uma submissão que estava longe de sentir. Depois de sua última tentativa de fuga, sabia que sua vida estava por um fio. Ainda assim, arriscava-se ao extremo por causa de um estranho que não lhe mostrara nada além de desprezo. Aflita, fitou o prisioneiro.

Harry encarou-a de volta, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e desconfiado. Que interesse essa mulher podia ter por ele? Pela primeira vez, notou o quanto ela era bonita. Talvez estivesse cansada de seus grosseiros companheiros de cama e desejasse um amante mais gentil para diverti-la. Harry estudou as curvas do corpo feminino, sensuais e tentadoras, e logo ficou com raiva de si mesmo. A mulher era uma prostituta de navio. Deveria sentir-se enojado com a ideia de partilhar uma cama com ela. No entanto, se tinha de morrer, que fosse da forma menos desagradável possível, refletiu conformado.

Ginny parou de fitar o prisioneiro e tornou a concentrar sua atenção em Lawrence Thorton, que a olhava com expressão ameaçadora. Ela estava com medo, mas não podia permitir que o estranho de olhos castanhos-escuros morresse nas mãos de Vincent Crabbe.

— O senhor prometeu algo à minha mãe pouco antes de ela morrer — argumentou Ginny, enfrentando o olhar do chefe dos piratas. — Se quebrar a promessa, será perseguido pelo azar até o fim de seus dias, capitão.

— Não rogue pragas contra mim! — berrou Thorton, dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

Apesar da dor, ela conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Já apanhara antes, e sabia que chorar apenas deixaria o capitão satisfeito.

— Retire o seu pedido — ordenou Thorton, furioso. — Caso contrário, passará o resto da vida chorando de arrependimento.

Ginny encarou o capitão. Não iria voltar atrás. Conhecia Lawrence Thorton bem demais. Ele não temia nenhum ser vivo, mas era supersticioso e tinha pavor do que poderia acontecer-lhe caso quebrasse a promessa feita a uma moribunda.

— Não retiro nada — respondeu Ginny, altiva.

O chefe dos piratas ergueu a mão para desferir outro tapa, mas não conseguiu realizar seu intento.

Harry jamais permitiria que qualquer mulher, até mesmo uma prostituta de navio, apanhasse por sua causa. Num gesto veloz, segurou o braço de Thorton para impedi-lo de estapear Ginny.

— Deixe-me matá-lo, capitão — implorou Crabbe, com sede de vingança.

— Não!

Ginny não seria capaz de explicar a urgência que sentia de salvar o prisioneiro, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia ignorá-la. Ágil como uma gata selvagem, colocou-se entre Crabbe e o homem de olhos verdes.

— Afaste-se, Vincent — ordenou Thorton.

Fitando Ginny com uma promessa de morte no olhar, Crabbe obedeceu.

A seguir, o capitão dirigiu-se ao prisioneiro:

— Solte o meu braço.

— Se bater de novo na garota, quebrarei todos os seus dentes com um único soco — ameaçou Harry, antes de soltá-lo.

_Céus, ele acaba de assinar nossa sentença de morte_, pensou Ginny. Lawrence Thorton odiava ser ameaçado, especialmente na frente de sua tripulação.

— Dou toda a parte que me cabe da pilhagem em troca da vida desse bastardo — ofereceu Crabbe.

Os homens destinados a embarcar no bote salva-vidas haviam observado a cena em silêncio até o momento. Foi então que o capitão do navio mercante deu um passo à frente e sugeriu, na tentativa de salvar o prisioneiro de olhos verdes:

— Talvez a hipótese de pedir um resgate devesse ser considerada. Esse homem é o Sr. Harry Potter, sobrinho do conde de Wheaton por parte de mãe. Dizem que o velho conde gosta muito dele.

O chefe dos piratas encarou Harry com um brilho de divertimento no olhar.

— Ora, ora, quer dizer que o senhor tem um pouco de sangue nobre correndo nas veias... Por acaso tem uma esposa carinhosa à sua espera, em casa?

Surpreso com a pergunta, Harry Potter declarou, sério:

— Minha vida doméstica não é da sua conta.

— Responda, homem, a menos que queira morrer agora mesmo!

Decidindo que não valia a pena perder a vida só por causa de um detalhe íntimo, Harry engoliu a raiva e resmungou:

— Não sou casado.

O capitão Thorton sorriu, maldoso.

— O senhor não é casado... Humm, preciso refletir sobre a situação.

— Eu deveria ter o direito de me vingar — insistiu Crabbe, temendo perder a chance de matar o insolente prisioneiro.

— Você irá vingar-se quando chegar a hora — garantiu o capitão.

Crabbe resmungou uma palavra de baixo calão enquanto Ginny ficava cada vez mais ansiosa. Ela não gostava de ver Thorton sorrir, pois ele sorria apenas quando imaginava brincadeiras cruéis, que sempre acabavam em derramamento de sangue.

Virando-se para seu primeiro-imediato, o capitão ordenou:

— Amarre as mãos do Sr. Potter. Depois, embarque os outros prisioneiros no bote e deixe-os à deriva. O Sr. Potter ficará conosco no English Wench.

— Sim, senhor! — respondeu Louker, imaginando que logo teriam diversão a bordo; afinal, ele também conhecia o significado dos sorrisos de Thorton.

Enquanto o primeiro-imediato prendia as mãos de Harry com uma corda, o capitão dirigiu-se a outro de seus subordinados:

— Encontre Flint e leve-o até o meu camarote.

Em seguida, Thorton fez um sinal para que Ginny e Harry o seguissem.

Flint conquistara o posto de oficial no English Wench só porque sabia ler e escrever. Ao voltar para o navio pirata, Ginny perguntava-se que motivo teria levado o capitão a chamar Flint. Será que ele estava disposto a cumprir o seu pedido? Caso a resposta fosse afirmativa, na certa haveria alguma armadilha escondida em algum lugar, pois Lawrence Thorton não costumava ceder com facilidade.

Uma vez em seu camarote, com a porta fechada, o chefe dos piratas apontou uma pistola na direção de Ginny e Harry e mandou-os sentar em duas cadeiras colocadas diante de uma mesa de carvalho. Em seguida, sentou-se numa poltrona atrás da mesa e encarou o prisioneiro, dizendo:

— Vincent e dois outros marinheiros ficarão montando guar da à porta da cabina. Caso o senhor esteja pensando em fugir, saiba que autorizei meus homens a matá-lo. — Voltando-se para Ginny, tornou a sorrir e afirmou: — Resolvi atender o seu pedido, minha cara. Depois disso, você terá o que merece.

Ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca, mas recusou-se a demonstrar medo. Não daria esse prazer a Thorton.

Instantes depois, alguém bateu à porta. Era Flint, que entrou e perguntou:

— Mandou me chamar, capitão? O que deseja?

Ginny detestava Marcus Flint, que se oferecera voluntariamente para fazer parte da tripulação do English Wench dez anos atrás, quando tinha apenas dezessete anos. Era um homem ambicioso, inteligente e traiçoeiro. Para alcançar seus objetivos pessoais, era capaz das piores trapaças. Ginny o incluía na mesma categoria das ratazanas que infestavam o navio. Mesmo no físico, Flint lembrava uma ratazana: era magro, de rosto estreito, olhos pequenos demais e dentes ama relados, proeminentes.

— Quero que você faça um contrato de casamento entre a Srta. Ginny Weasley e o Sr. Harry Potter. Eu lhe direi o que escrever, Marcus. Quero que o documento tenha validade legal — respondeu Thorton pondo-se de pé para que Flint pudesse ocupar a poltrona.

Harry ficou tenso. Casar com uma prostituta de navio? A mulher arriscara a própria vida por causa dele, mas isso não significava que devia tomá-la como esposa.

Flint franziu a testa em sinal de zanga, argumentando:

— O senhor prometeu Ginny para mim, capitão.

Ela arrepiou-se de nojo. Preferia morrer a deixar que Flint a tocasse. Revoltada, protestou:

— O capitão não tem o direito de me prometer a ninguém.

Ignorando as palavras de Ginny, Thorton deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de seu oficial.

— Marcus, prometi à mãe de Ginny que deixaria a garota casar-se com quem quisesse. Pois bem, ela escolheu o Sr. Potter, e o casamento será realizado. No entanto, Ginny terá pouco tempo para desfrutar as delícias da vida de casada. Amanhã, sem falta, o Sr. Potter enfrentará Vincent num duelo de morte. — Encarando Ginny, o capitão explicou com ar de falsa inocência: — Minha consciência não me permite negar o pedido de um homem que deseja vingar a morte do irmão.

Então era esse o jogo de Thorton! Iria permitir o casamento apenas para cumprir a promessa feita no passado a uma mulher em seu leito de morte. Em seguida, faria Ginny ficar viúva e a entregaria ao asqueroso Flint.

Com uma calma e frieza que estava longe de sentir, Ginny indagou:

— Quem lhe garante que Vincent vencerá o duelo, capitão?

— Vincent sempre vence, não se esqueça.

Thorton tinha razão. Ginny suspirou e olhou para Harry Potter. Lembrando a valentia com que ele lutara para evitar a captura do navio mercante, procurou não perder a esperança. Talvez Vincent pudesse ser derrotado; afinal, sempre existia uma primeira vez para tudo.

Dirigindo-se a Flint, o capitão disse em tom jovial:

— Ginny já estará meio usada, mas assim que ficar viúva será toda sua, Marcus.

— Não me importo de receber uma mulher usada — respondeu o oficial pirata, dando um sorrisinho malicioso antes de sentar-se na poltrona de Thorton e molhar a pena de escrever no tinteiro.

— Qual é seu nome completo, Sr. Potter? — perguntou o capitão, apontando-lhe a pistola.

Ignorando a arma, Harry virou-se e observou Ginny. Ela se arriscara bastante para salvá-lo. Sem sua ajuda, ele já estaria morto. Embora Ginny não fosse o tipo de mulher que es colheria para esposa, no momento não tinha outra escolha. Concordaria em casar-se, mas se conseguisse sair vivo da enrascada em que se encontrava, providenciaria a anulação do casamento o mais rápido possível. Nenhuma corte de justiça do mundo o impediria de anular um compromisso contraído à força.

Apesar da determinação de Ginny de não se deixar perturbar por homem algum, o olhar de Harry Potter a deixou constrangida. Para disfarçar seu embaraço, ela o fitou de queixo erguido, com calma dignidade.

— Vamos, diga seu nome completo, senhor — insistiu o capitão, ameaçando pressionar o gatilho da pistola.

— Harry James Potter — respondeu Harry, sem parar de olhar para Ginny.

Não conseguia adivinhar qual era o jogo dela. Não tinha a menor dúvida, porém, de que Ginny estava habituada a usar seu belo corpo cheio de curvas provocantes para conseguir o que queria. Harry decidiu que, por algum tempo, aceitaria ser manobrado como um simples peão num tabuleiro de xadrez. Mas não por muito tempo. Logo, logo Ginny descobriria que ele não era um homem fácil de dominar.

Enquanto o capitão ditava o contrato a Flint, Ginny evitou fitar Harry. Ficou olhando na direção da vigia do camarote, imaginando-se num bote salva-vidas a caminho da liberdade.

Quando o documento foi terminado, Thorton mandou Flint desamarrar as mãos de Harry. Em seguida, mantendo o prisioneiro sob a mira da pistola, ordenou:

— Se deseja continuar vivo, assine o contrato, Sr. Potter. – Com expressão de desdém, Harry molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e colocou sua assinatura no papel.

Depois que Ginny assinou seu nome ao lado do dele, Thorton e Flint assinaram embaixo, como testemunhas.

O capitão dobrou o documento e entregou-o a Ginny fazendo uma reverência exagerada, dizendo em tom zombeteiro:

— Isto é seu, Sra. Potter.

Ela pegou o contrato e Thorton prosseguiu:

— Já que vocês dois têm tão pouco para ficar juntos, imagino que estejam ansiosos para ficar sozinhos. Sendo assim, pode levar o seu marido para a sua cabina, Ginny. E não tome o que vou dizer agora como uma ofensa aos seus encantos femininos, mas deixarei alguém de guarda à sua porta para o caso de o Sr. Potter tentar fugir.

Dirigindo ao capitão um olhar de puro ódio, Ginny levantou-se e conduziu Harry até a sua cabina. Foram escoltados por Flint e pelo marinheiro que ficaria de guarda.

Assim que entrou e trancou a porta, depois de pedir a Harry que entrasse na frente, ela baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Ao longo dos anos, aprendera que era mais seguro manter suas emoções escondidas, e precisava de tempo para controlar sua frustração antes de enfrentar o olhar do homem que agora era seu marido.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo II**

— Posso supor que as coisas não saíram conforme havia planejado, Sra. Potter? — perguntou Harry, rompendo o silêncio.

A frustração de Ginny transformou-se em raiva. Era óbvio que Harry Potter imaginava que ela pensara em lucrar algo com suas ações. Erguendo o rosto para encará-lo, respondeu:

— Ao contrário de meu comportamento habitual, eu não tinha nenhum plano. Agi por impulso para salvar a sua vida, não sei por quê. Obviamente fui acometida por um acesso de loucura. Se continuarmos vivos depois disso, eu lhe juro, nunca mais serei impulsiva de novo.

Harry sorriu, sarcástico. Nenhuma outra mulher que conhecia teria manobrado com tanta segurança o capitão Thorton e sua tripulação pirata. Não, esta não era uma mulher que agia movida por impulsos desinteressados de piedade.

— Sinto muito, mas não acredito que você seja do tipo impulsivo.

Ginny sentiu-se revoltada. Harry Potter pensava mesmo que ela havia se casado para tirar vantagem! Pois ela lhe mostraria o que achava desse casamento!

— Por favor, deixe-me passar — pediu Ginny.

Harry afastou-se para o lado, mas a cabina era tão estreita, que ela foi obrigada a roçar nele para chegar até a mesinha encostada na parede da vigia. O corpo másculo era rijo feito granito, contudo, em vez da frieza que esperava sentir, o contato provocou uma onda de calor que perturbou Ginny. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela demorou para conseguir acender a vela colocada sobre a mesa. Tendo vivido sob as ordens do capitão Thorton desde que tinha dez anos de idade, aprendera a desconfiar e a não gostar dos homens. No entanto, embora sua reação a Harry Potter tivesse sido perturbadora, não fora de todo negativa. Ao contrário, provocara-lhe uma certa excitação.

_A exaustão deve estar me tirando o juízo_, refletiu Ginny, dando de ombros. Aproximou o contrato de casamento da chama da vela e deixou-o queimar inteirinho, até virar um pequeno amontoado de cinzas. Em seguida, disse a Harry:

— Esse é o fim do nosso casamento. Se por algum milagre o senhor vencer o duelo de amanhã, e se dermos um jeito de escapar antes que o capitão invente outro plano para nos matar, o senhor seguirá o seu caminho e eu seguirei o meu. E espero que nunca mais nos vejamos de novo.

Harry observou Ginny, curioso. As atitudes dela não faziam o menor sentido. Primeiro arriscara-se para salvá-lo, agora afirmava que não desejava obter nada em troca. Prometeu a si mesmo que no futuro, se conseguisse continuar vivo, daria um jeito de descobrir qual era o jogo de Ginny. Em voz alta, comentou:

— Parece que você não confia muito nas minhas chances de vitória.

— O problema é que esse não será um duelo de cavalheiros, como o senhor está imaginando. Será uma luta sangrenta que terminará em morte.

— Uma esposa deveria ter mais fé em seu marido. — Quando Harry mencionou o termo "marido", Ginny sentiu um arrepio de medo. Teria ele decidido que não desejava passar sua possível última noite de vida sozinho na cama?

— O senhor não é meu marido — declarou ela, séria. — O contrato de casamento foi destruído. Jamais admitirei que algum dia fomos casados, e ninguém acreditaria num bando de piratas se por acaso eles resolvessem contar o que aconteceu. — Num gesto rápido, ergueu a saia e pegou um punhal preso à sua perna por uma fita. — Nenhum homem irá me usar contra a minha vontade — declarou.

Encostando-se na porta, Harry estudou a mulher à sua frente. Os cabelos cor de fogo de Ginny estavam presos numa grossa trança enrolada ao redor da cabeça, num penteado severo. Harry podia ver que, apesar dessa tentativa óbvia para aparentar mais idade, ela era ainda muito jovem, não devia ter mais de vinte e poucos anos. Sua pele era clara e lisa, o nariz pequeno e reto. Seus lábios eram cheios, sensuais. A cor dos olhos parecia mudar de acordo com o humor do momento: ora assumia um tom castanho muito claro, ora assumia um tom mais escuro. Mais uma vez Harry observou o corpo de seios firmes, cintura fina e quadris arredondados... Tentadoras curvas femininas capazes de despertar facilmente o desejo de um homem. Mas Ginny não era uma mulher doce, suave. Embora não pudesse negar o calor que sentira quando o corpo dela roçara no seu, instantes atrás, Ginny o fazia pensar num iceberg flutuando no mar durante o inverno, ou então numa tigresa feroz.

— Eu jamais possuiria uma mulher à força — assegurou ele, por fim. — Prefiro obter prazer usando de gentileza.

A afirmação de Harry tornou claro que ele não a considerava desejável. Ótimo, era desse modo que Ginny preferia que as coisas acontecessem entre ambos. No entanto, não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se insultada. De propósito, não fazia nada para ficar atraente. Era mais seguro assim, já que tinha de viver cercada por piratas. Mas, por outro lado, não gostava de imaginar que era destituída de qualquer atrativo.

— Fico satisfeita por não termos de brigar — disse ela, erguendo a saia para guardar o punhal. — Afinal, o senhor precisa guardar todas as suas forças para amanhã.

Ginny tinha pernas bonitas e, ao vê-las, Harry ficou excitado. _Não seja tolo, você estaria mais seguro se levasse uma cascavel para a cama_, ralhou consigo mesmo, em pensamento.

Por um breve segundo Ginny detectou o brilho de desejo nos olhos verdes, que logo voltaram a assumir uma expressão fria e distante. Então, Harry Potter não era imune a seus encantos... Contudo, era óbvio que não queria ceder a tais encantos. Perfeito, pois ela também não queria que isso ocorresse.

— Eu gostaria que você explicasse por que imagina que vou perder o duelo, amanhã — pediu Harry, determinado a manter a mente afastada de caminhos que só poderiam levar a um desastre. — É sempre útil conhecer melhor o inimigo.

— Vincent Crabbe é mais alto e mais pesado que o senhor, e está acostumado a ser desonesto durante uma luta. Ele dará dinheiro a outros piratas para assegurar a vitória.

— Isso significa que terei de tomar cuidado com a minha retaguarda — murmurou ele, fazendo uma careta de dor ao mover o braço esquerdo.

— Além disso, Vincent não recebeu nenhum ferimento, hoje — acrescentou Ginny, desconcertada ao perceber que havia esquecido que Harry Potter fora ferido. — Sente-se, quero dar uma olhada no seu braço.

— Não precisa, o ferimento é superficial — afirmou Harry, preferindo que Ginny permanecesse longe dele para não correr o risco de ficar excitado outra vez.

— Sr. Potter, a minha vida e a sua dependem do resultado do duelo de amanhã. É melhor limpar o corte no seu braço para que ele não infeccione.

— Se você mexer no corte agora, ele voltará a sangrar.

— Se o corte sangrar, posso cauterizá-lo. Então o senhor ganhará uma bela cicatriz, que poderá ser mostrada às damas para impressioná-las. Agora sente-se!

Harry flexionou o braço e voltou a sentir dor. Ginny tinha razão. Era necessário cuidar do ferimento.

— É verdade, damas costumam ficar impressionadas com as cicatrizes que os cavalheiros adquirem em combate — concedeu ele, acomodando-se na única cadeira que havia na cabina.

Ginny foi assaltada por um desagradável sentimento. Ciúme? Não seja ridícula, ralhou consigo mesma. Harry Potter era um estranho que não lhe trouxera nada além de problemas. Se conseguissem escapar com vida dos piratas, ele podia mostrar sua cicatriz à quantas damas quisesse; ela só desejava conquistar a liberdade, mais nada.

Ajoelhando-se no chão, Ginny abriu a arca que seu pai lhe dera de presente e que o capitão Thorton lhe permitira conservar. O que o capitão não sabia era que a arca, colocada ao lado da mesa, tinha um fundo falso, Quando menina, Ginny usara o fundo falso para esconder bonecas e outros tesouros infantis. Agora, ela guardava ali dentro armas e outros objetos que um dia poderiam ajudá-la a ser livre de novo. Afastando uma pilha de roupas, Ginny ergueu a tampa do fundo falso e pegou uma garrafa de conhaque.

Ao virar-se na direção de Harry Potter viu que ele tinha removido a bandagem que protegia o ferimento, o qual recomeçou a sangrar. Pela expressão de dor no rosto másculo, adivinhou que o corte era mais sério do que imaginara a princípio.

Para que Harry não agravasse ainda mais o sangramento, Ginny ofereceu-se para tirar-lhe a camisa, sugerindo-lhe que mantivesse o braço imóvel. Ele ia protestar, argumentando que podia despir-se sem auxílio, mas preferiu não discutir à toa.

Ao remover a camisa de Harry, Ginny ficou surpresa com a curiosa sensação de calor que a invadiu. Ele tinha ombros largos, musculosos, e o peito era recoberto de pelos escuros e encaracolados. Ela já vira homens semidespidos, antes, pois era comum que os piratas andassem sem camisa pelo navio em dias quentes. No entanto, nunca sentira-se assim, perturbada pela simples visão de um peito masculino nu. _Minha reação deve ser algum tipo de loucura provocada pelo medo_, raciocinou Ginny, procurando concentrar-se no ferimento de Harry.

_Tenho de me controlar_, pensou Harry quando sua mente voltou a trilhar caminhos que seria melhor evitar. À sua frente encontrava-se uma mulher que o estava usando para alcançar seus próprios objetivos. Ela havia se colocado em perigo para ajudá-lo, sem dúvida. Antes de mais nada, porém, ela já se colocara em perigo ao juntar-se a um bando de piratas san guinários. Sabia que não podia confiar em Ginny, e no entanto seu corpo reagia ao contato das mãos femininas como um morcego reage à luz do sol. _Devo ter passado tempo demais sem mulher_, concluiu, pesaroso.

Ginny notou que Harry se retraía e calculou que ele não estava gostando de ser tocado por uma mulher que nem de longe lembrava uma dama. Procurando ignorar a mágoa que tal pensamento lhe causou, tratou de desinfetar o ferimento de Harry com um pano embebido em conhaque. Por sorte, o corte era no braço esquerdo, e não no braço direito, que ele usava para manejar a espada, Ginny terminou o curativo amarrando uma bandagem limpa sobre o ferimento, enquanto comentava:

— A pressão deve estancar o sangramento. Se não houver infecção e se o senhor não perder o duelo amanhã, o corte irá cicatrizar logo.

— Que palavras encorajadoras — resmungou Harry.

Ela pensou em dizer que não estava sendo pessimista, e sim realista, mas preferiu permanecer calada. Ajudou-o a vestir a camisa de novo e voltou a sentir um estranho calor quando seus dedos tocaram a pele morena. Exasperada consigo mesma, procurou lembrar-se de que homens não representavam nada além de problemas, e que esse homem em particular podia transformar sua vida numa desgraça pior do que já era.

— Procure descansar agora, enquanto vou buscar comida para nós — disse Ginny instantes mais tarde. Tirando do bolso secreto da anágua o punhal que recolhera do pirata morto no convés do navio mercante, entregou-o a Harry, aconselhando:

— Fique com isto, e tranque a porta depois que eu sair.

Depois de refletir que a tripulação não tinha mais motivos para acreditar que Ginny era protegida do capitão Thorton, por razões óbvias, Harry concluiu que nada mais impedia os piratas de tentar atacá-la. Só de pensar nisso, sentiu calafrios, e a intensidade de sua preocupação o surpreendeu. Procurando convencer-se de que só estava preocupado com ela porque lhe devia a vida, argumentou:

— Talvez seja melhor eu ir junto, para protegê-la.

— Tolice. Estou segura aqui no navio. É o senhor que corre perigo. Não quero voltar para cá e encontrá-lo com um punhal fincado nas costas. Os piratas não têm honra. Se Vincent puder vingar-se sem precisar duelar, ele o fará.

Harry espantou-se com a ideia de uma mulher considerar-se segura em meio a um bando de homens cruéis e sanguinários. Por outro lado, Ginny já estava habituada à companhia dos piratas... Mas, de qualquer jeito, não podia esquecer que havia assinado um contrato de casamento. Enquanto não o anulasse, Ginny era responsabilidade sua, e por isso insistiu:

— Irei com você, quer queira, quer não. — Desacostumada a ter alguém disposto a protegê-la e estranhando a preocupação de Harry com sua segurança, ela retrucou:

— Trate de não sair desta cabina, Sr. Potter. O senhor precisa descansar para recuperar suas forças. Se aparecer no convés agora, Vincent pode provocar um duelo imediato, e o senhor não terá a menor chance de vencer.

— Creio que está certa — admitiu Harry, relutante. — Você deve saber melhor do que eu o que pode ou não acontecer nesse navio, e devo confessar que me sinto meio enfraquecido.

— É bom vê-lo dar ouvidos à voz da razão, Sr. Potter. Vou buscar nossa comida, agora. Tranque a porta assim que eu sair, combinado?

— Combinado.

Ao deixar a cabina, Ginny descobriu que o capitão Thorton não mentira ao afirmar que deixaria um homem de guarda à porta. Isso significava que Harry Potter não poderia fugir, mas não significava que o guarda impediria alguém de assassiná-lo. Os piratas faziam qualquer coisa por dinheiro, e Vincent já deixara bem claro que estava disposto a pagar pelo privilégio de cortar o pescoço do cavalheiro que matara seu irmão. Pensando nisso, Ginny apressou o passo. Quanto mais rápido voltasse para a sua cabina, melhor.

Ao entrar na cozinha, foi abordada por Flint.

— Espero que o Sr. Potter esteja sendo gentil com você, pois não quero recebê-la em minha cama com esse corpinho lindo cheio de manchas roxas — disse ele, com um sorriso maldoso.

Ginny largou o oficial falando sozinho, sem demonstrar que as palavras dele a haviam afetado. Por dentro, porém, ficou apavorada, e jurou a si mesma que mataria Flint antes que o miserável tivesse chance de tocá-la.

Minutos mais tarde, enquanto retornava para a cabina com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos, vasculhou o horizonte com o olhar. O capitão Thorton já dividira o produto da pilhagem entre a tripulação, e agora o navio mercante navegava em direção ao sul, capitaneado por Louker. O primeiro-imediato recebera a embarcação como recompensa pelos anos de bons serviços prestados ao capitão.

O English Wench, por sua vez, seguia para o oeste rumo ao cabo Hatteras, na costa da Carolina do Norte. Muitas embarcações cruzavam a área nessa época do ano. O inverno chegaria logo, e navios mercantes como o que havia sido capturado hoje estariam tentando alcançar Jamestown, na Virgínia, antes que o tempo esfriasse e os mares se tornassem perigosos. Ginny sabia que o capitão Thorton pretendia realizar uma última captura antes de navegar rumo às índias Ocidentais. Ele esconderia o English Wench perto de uma das ilhas no litoral da Carolina do Norte e depois atacaria um pesado e lento navio mercante, exatamente como fizera hoje.

Enquanto observava o horizonte, Ginny ouviu um velho pirata dizer a outro mais jovem:

— A ambição perturbou o raciocínio do capitão. Eu avisei a ele que vamos pegar tempo ruim pela frente, mas ele não me deu atenção.

— Tempo ruim? Bobagem, o céu está limpo — o pirata mais jovem.

— O céu pode estar limpo, mas quando meus calos doem como agora é sinal de que uma tempestade se aproxima.

— Não seja agourento, velho estúpido! Ainda temos tempo de pilhar mais um navio antes da chegada do inverno.

— Pois eu digo que se não formos logo para o sul, enfrentaremos problemas sérios — garantiu o velho pirata.

Afastando da mente os maus presságios que tal conversa lhe despertou, Ginny voltou correndo para a cabina.

Harry só a deixou entrar depois que ela se identificou. Em seguida, trancou a porta, prendeu o punhal no cinto e aceitou o prato de comida que lhe foi oferecido. Enquanto comia, não pode deixar de pensar no alívio que experimentara ao ver Ginny retornar sã e salva, e ficou zangado consigo mesmo. Afinal, não existia razão nenhuma para que ela não tivesse voltado sã e salva, pois sabia como lidar com os piratas e defender-se, se fosse preciso.

O que mais o intrigava, na verdade, era em que circunstâncias Ginny fora parar no English Wench e porque ainda continuava no navio. Lembrou-se do que ouvira antes, a respeito da promessa que o capitão Thorton fizera à mãe dela. Mas Ginny não parecia ser tola a ponto de acreditar que o capitão lhe daria um tratamento justo só por causa de uma promessa.

— Você nunca considerou a ideia de fugir? — perguntou Harry de repente, rompendo o silêncio, ao terminar de comer.

— É claro que sim — respondeu Ginny, indignada com a ideia de que alguém pudesse sequer imaginar que vivia num navio pirata por escolha própria.

Ela não mencionou, porém, suas tentativas fracassadas de fuga e os castigos que sofrera. Não queria a piedade de Harry Potter. Não queria nada de homem algum. Depois de um instante de constrangimento, acrescentou:

— Amanhã, se o senhor perder, eu me jogarei aos tubarões. Se o senhor vencer, espero que tenhamos tempo de planejar um modo de escapar.

— Fique tranquila, pretendo vencer o duelo.

A determinação de Harry fez a esperança brotar no coração de Ginny. Mas talvez fosse melhor não deixar a esperança crescer demais, porque depois a desilusão podia ser maior.

— Acho bom exercitarmos um pouco o seu braço, para que o senhor não tenha dificuldade em movê-lo amanhã — sugeriu ela.

Harry estava sentado na cama. Ginny puxou sua cadeira para perto dele e começou a exercitar-lhe o braço devagar, com gentileza. Enquanto fazia isso notou que Harry prendia a respiração para não soltar gemidos de dor, e ficou penalizada. Vê-lo sofrer a incomodava bastante, mas por quê? Disse a si mesma que não gostava de ver ninguém sofrer, mas sabia que não estava sendo sincera. Chegara a sentir-se feliz ao ver Thomas Howard ser punido com cinquenta chicotadas depois de tentar violentá-la. A experiência fora apavorante, mas trouxera bons resultados: após o castigo sofrido por Thomas, nenhum outro membro da tripulação atrevera-se a tocá-la.

— Já chega — disse Harry, de repente, decidindo que preferia correr o risco de não conseguir mover o braço no dia seguinte do que desmaiar de dor.

Ginny atendeu ao pedido, recomendando:

— É melhor o senhor dormir, agora.

— A cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois — observou Harry, vendo que ela continuava sentada na cadeira como se fosse passar a noite inteira ali.

— Prefiro ficar na cadeira, se não se importa. — Como o perfeito cavalheiro que era, Harry insistiu:

— Se não dividir a cama comigo, eu dormirei na cadeira.

— Não seja ridículo. Se dormir sentado, ficará com todos os músculos do corpo doloridos e mal conseguirá se mexer amanhã, na hora do duelo.

— Eu sei, mas esta pode ser a sua última noite de vida antes de ser obrigada a jogar-se aos tubarões. Não gostaria de passá-la com conforto, na cama? Prometo que não vou violentá-la, se é isso que a preocupa.

Percebendo que não adiantaria nada continuar discutindo, Ginny cedeu.

Minutos mais tarde, porém, deitada de costas para Harry na cama estreita, arrependeu-se de sua decisão. Embora ambos continuassem vestidos, o calor do corpo másculo junto ao seu a perturbava tanto quanto se estivessem nus. Fechando os olhos, procurou imaginar que estava sozinha na cama, mas em vez disso pegou-se pensando em qual seria sensação de ser abraçada por Harry Potter.

Durante anos a fio, a simples ideia de ser tocada pelos homens que a cercavam provocava-lhe náuseas. Por esta razão, acreditara-se imune aos homens em geral. Parecia óbvio, no entanto, que não era imune a Harry. Um gostoso e estranho calor espalhou-se por seu corpo, até deixá-la inteira aquecida. Seus mamilos ficaram rijos, sua respiração tornou-se acelerada. Por Deus, este não é o momento mais apropriado para eu descobrir minhas fraquezas femininas, pensou ela, irritada.

Sentindo a pressão do corpo de Ginny contra o seu, Harry percebeu que seu membro começava a enrijecer. Inferno! Não era hora nem lugar para ficar excitado, e a mulher a seu lado nem em sonhos deveria despertar-lhe o desejo! Talvez fosse a proximidade da morte que o estivesse fazendo querer ter uma última experiência agradável, raciocinou. Foi então que lembrou-se do punhal que Ginny trazia escondido sob a saia do vestido. Ela podia ser tão perigosa quanto Crabbe, caso se sentisse ameaçada. Seria melhor deixá-la em paz. Além disso, não teria forças para possuí-la nem que ela lhe pedisse, pois estava exausto.

Incapaz de pegar no sono, Ginny pensou, de súbito, que poderia morrer no dia seguinte sem jamais experimentar a sensação de ver aplacado o estranho calor que a consumia nesse instante. Ao mesmo tempo excitada e com medo, tensa demais para relaxar, mudou de posição na cama.

A movimentação de Ginny fez o desejo de Harry aumentar, e um sorriso irônico curvou-lhe os lábios. Imaginara estar exausto demais para fazer amor, mas pelo visto enganara-se. Tentando afastar tal pensamento, mexeu-se de leve sobre o colchão de palha.

Ginny percebeu que ele dava de ombros. O gesto a fez lembrar alguém que procura espantar um inseto incômodo, e o orgulho obrigou-a a permanecer imóvel como uma estátua. Era melhor morrer na ignorância que jogar-se nos braços de um homem que a considerava repugnante.

* * *

**LaahB **obrigada por acompanhar mais essa! Espero que você goste, beijos.


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo III**

Ginny costumava despertar apreensiva, tentando adivinhar se o destino lhe reservara mais uma brincadeira cruel para o novo dia que nascia. Nessa manhã, porém, acordou sentindo-se segura, protegida, um braço forte envolvia-lhe os ombros.

Um braço?! Ela abriu os olhos, assustada, e todos os acontecimentos da véspera voltaram-lhe à mente de uma só vez. Sua cabeça estava pousada no peito largo de Harry Potter, enquanto ele a abraçava com o braço são.

Encontravam-se deitados como dois amantes.

Erguendo a cabeça, Ginny viu-se fitando um par de olhos verdes que a examinavam com expressão enigmática. Ela soltara os cabelos antes de dormir, e Harry levantou o braço ferido para afastar-lhe do rosto mechas de fios vermelhos como o sangue.

Ao sentir a mão forte roçar a pele de suas faces, Ginny estremeceu, e uma onda de desejo voltou a invadi-la. Perdida no olhar de Harry, deixou que o resto do mundo desaparecesse de sua mente até que restassem apenas os dois, ali, na cama. Num gesto inconsciente, umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Você é uma mulher perigosa — murmurou Harry. — Esses seus olhos castanhos são capazes de fazer um homem perder a cabeça — acrescentou, procurando resistir à excitação que se apoderava de seu corpo.

Ginny percebeu a resistência de Harry e sentiu-se estranhamente magoada. Era óbvio que ele não queria nada com ela. _Por sorte, eu também não quero nada com ele_, pensou, mas seu corpo chamou-a de mentirosa. Furiosa consigo mesma por causa da fraqueza que experimentava, saiu apressada da cama. Pegando uma escova, foi para junto da vigia e começou a pentear os cabelos enquanto observava o horizonte nublado. O velho pirata acertara a previsão do tempo. Uma tempestade aproximava-se, mas nem de longe podia ser comparada à tempestade de emoções no coração de Ginny. Harry Potter despertara-lhe desejos jamais sonhados. Mas ambos pertenciam a mundos diferentes. Caso conseguissem escapar dos piratas, seus caminhos não voltariam a encontrar-se. Talvez seja melhor assim, refletiu Ginny, censurando-se por ter chegado a fantasiar, mesmo que por um segundo, que as coisas podiam ser diferentes. Já com as emoções sob controle, virou-se para olhar para Harry, que estava sentado na borda da cama, flexionando o braço ferido.

— Tome cuidado para não fazer o corte recomeçar a sangrar — aconselhou ela, enquanto largava a escova e começava a trançar os cabelos.

Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, perguntando-se em pensamentos por que diabos Ginny tinha de parecer tão tentadora. Sua vontade era desmanchar a trança que ela acabara de fazer, desnudar-lhe o corpo e... _Pare com isso!_, ordenou a si mesmo, levantando-se de repente.

— Preciso tomar um pouco de ar fresco — anunciou, decidido a sair da cabina o mais depressa possível.

— Espere. O senhor vai precisar de um agasalho. — Ginny tirou um casaco de sua arca e entregou-o a Harry, explicando: — Esta roupa era do capitão de um navio mercante que os piratas capturaram dois anos atrás. Quando vi o capitão morto, peguei o casaco dele.

— Despojos de combate, hein? — murmurou Harry enquanto vestia a roupa.

Ao notar o tom de censura com que tais palavras foram ditas, Ginny sentiu-se ofendida. Por causa de Harry Potter ela corria o risco de ir parar nos dentes de um tubarão antes do pôr-do-sol, e ainda assim ele se achava no direito de julgá-la com severidade. Revoltada, retrucou:

— Sempre fiz apenas o que foi necessário para a minha sobrevivência. Não creio que devo desculpar-me pelos meus atos. Nunca matei ninguém, e só tirei das vítimas dos piratas o que era essencial para mim.

Harry encarou-a em silêncio por um longo instante. Talvez não devesse julgá-la. Embora não confiasse em Ginny, era obrigado a reconhecer que só continuava vivo graças a ela. Arrependido de sua atitude, declarou:

— Sou eu que lhe devo desculpas. Não fosse por você, eu já estaria morto.

Ginny detectou um brilho de desconfiança no olhar de Harry e cerrou os punhos, com raiva. Ele podia sentir-se grato por ter tido a oportunidade de continuar vivo por mais um dia, mas ainda suspeitava dos motivos que a haviam levado a ajudá-lo. Ficou tentada a deixá-lo enfrentar sozinho os perigos que o espreitavam a bordo do English Wench. Não teve coragem de abandoná-lo, contudo, pois no momento o destino de ambos estava irremediavelmente ligado. Vestindo um casaco menor que tirou da arca, saiu da cabina logo atrás de Harry.

— Vem chegando uma tempestade — comentou ele, parado no convés, observando o horizonte.

— Espero que o duelo seja adiado por causa da tempestade, assim o senhor terá mais tempo para recuperar suas forças — respondeu Ginny.

— O duelo não será adiado — disse o capitão Thorton, aproximando-se dos dois. — Os ventos têm sido favoráveis para nós. Antes do anoitecer estaremos ancorados em porto seguro.

— Não existe porto seguro capaz de nos proteger dessa tempestade — resmungou o velho pirata cujos calos doloridos previam mau tempo.

— Saia de perto de mim antes que eu lhe arranque a língua, seu imbecil agourento! — esbravejou Thorton, impaciente.

O velho pirata afastou-se antes que o capitão cumprisse a ameaça.

Voltando sua atenção para Ginny, Thorton sorriu.

— Como eu ia dizendo, minha cara, não posso ignorar o pedido de vingança de um homem que viu o sangue de seu irmão ser derramado. Como o Sr. Potter já se encontra aqui no convés, mandarei chamar Vincent para que o assunto seja resolvido logo. Enquanto isso, vou deixá-la a sós com seu marido para que possam despedir-se.

— Não pensei que o duelo fosse acontecer tão cedo — murmurou Ginny, trêmula de medo, assim que o capitão se afastou.

— Você poderia ao menos fingir que acredita nas minhas chances de vencer — brincou Harry, tentando quebrar a tensão do momento.

— Suas chances de vitória são pequenas, Sr. Potter. Vincent maneja a espada como um bruto enlouquecido, e tentará esquartejá-lo vivo. Se o duelo chegar a uma luta de corpo a corpo, Vincent apelará para chutes, arranhões e mordidas. Ele é muito forte. Já o vi torcer o pescoço de um homem com a mesma facilidade com que o cozinheiro torce o pescoço de uma galinha.

— Compreendo... — resmungou Harry, tornando a ficar sério.

Ginny fitou-o e sentiu um aperto no coração. Não conseguiria explicar o porquê, mas se ele morresse parte dela morreria também, de tristeza.

— Eu lhe desejo boa sorte — disse, os olhos cinza cheios de lágrimas. — Protegerei sua retaguarda o melhor que puder.

— Sr. Potter! — chamou o capitão Thorton. Ginny olhou para trás e viu Vincent Crabbe e o capitão no meio do convés, cercados pelo resto da tripulação. Marcus Flint, um pouco mais afastado dos outros, tinha nos lábios um sorriso de expectativa.

Harry notou que Ginny encarava Flint e estremecia de asco. Nesse momento, jurou a si mesmo que venceria o duelo. Até mesmo uma prostituta de navio merecia algo melhor que o oficial pirata com cara de ratazana.

— Não quer me dar um beijo de boa sorte? — indagou Harry, de repente.

Antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de responder, ele beijou-a com suavidade nos lábios. Foi um contato breve, mas excitante.

Harry não saberia dizer por que a beijara. Talvez por um ato de camaradagem, já que estavam metidos juntos na mesma enrascada. De qualquer forma, os lábios femininos eram muito mais macios e doces do que imaginara. Será que não teria valido a pena tentar fazer amor com Ginny durante a noite? Agora, no entanto, era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

— Farei o melhor possível por você, Gin — prometeu ele. Ginny mordeu os lábios para não chorar. _O Sr. Potter fará o melhor possível porque sua vida também depende disso_, pensou, sem ilusões. Ele só a beijara para mostrar bravura. E então ela obrigou-se a esquecer o beijo para concentrar-se no duelo que ia começar.

O capitão Thorton entregou uma espada a Harry e afastou-se. No mesmo instante, decidido a matar seu oponente com um único golpe, Crabbe avançou como um touro furioso. Harry saltou de lado. Errando o alvo, o pirata perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de bruços no chão. Nesse momento, Ginny vislumbrou um brilho metálico no meio do grupo de homens que assistia ao duelo. Sem hesitar, puxou o punhal enfiado no cinturão do pirata a seu lado e atirou-o na direção do homem que ia atacar Harry pelas costas. O punhal atingiu o ombro do sujeito, que soltou um grito e caiu de joelhos.

Antes que o capitão Thorton pudesse ordenar a alguém que segurasse Ginny, ela agarrou o punhal e a espada de um outro pirata distraído.

— No que depender de mim, esse será um duelo justo! — declarou, empunhando as armas e lançando um olhar de desafio aos homens ao redor.

Ninguém se atreveu a chegar perto dela.

Crabbe levantou-se do chão e voltou a avançar contra Harry que, ágil como um gato, tornou a esquivar-se para o lado. Mais uma vez, o pirata caiu de bruços.

Os dois ataques frustrados aumentaram a fúria de Crabbe, que ergueu a espada acima da cabeça e partiu correndo para cima do oponente, disposto a cortá-lo ao meio. Harry deu um passo para trás e escorregou, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio e saiu do caminho do inimigo.

Crabbe não conseguiu parar de correr. Passou direto por Harry, chocou-se contra a amurada do navio e caiu de costas. Bateu a cabeça num barril, perdendo a consciência.

Ginny observou os outros piratas, esperando que alguém se adiantasse para dar continuidade ao duelo, mas nenhum dos homens se moveu para atacar Harry. Se Crabbe dera dinheiro a mais algum camarada em troca de ajuda, na certa o sujeito decidira que o risco não valia a pena.

— Se for inteligente, Sr. Potter, trate de acabar com Vincent agora — aconselhou o capitão Thorton. — Ele jurou vingar a morte do irmão, e tentará cumprir o juramento outra vez assim que voltar a si.

Thorton tinha razão. Ginny prendeu a respiração e esperou pela reação de Harry. Sabia que Crabbe devia ser morto, claro, mas no fundo não queria descobrir que Harry podia ser tão cruel quanto os piratas.

— Não me rebaixarei ao ponto de agir como um assassino — disse Harry, sem hesitar.

Ginny soltou um suspiro de alívio enquanto o capitão dizia:

— Como preferir, Sr. Potter. Agora, largue a espada e volte para junto de sua esposa.

Harry não obedeceu de imediato, considerando a ideia de enfrentar todo o resto da tripulação, mas percebeu a tempo que isso seria loucura. O duelo contra Crabbe fora breve, mas o deixara exausto. Largando a espada, aproximou-se de Ginny.

— Você também, Ginny, largue suas armas — ordenou Thorton.

— Se eu largar minhas armas, quem me garante que o senhor não mandará alguém matar o Sr. Potter, antes de me jogar aos tubarões? — retrucou ela, com um brilho de desafio no olhar.

O capitão sorriu, como se estivesse se divertindo com a ousadia de Ginny, e respondeu:

— Eu lhe dou minha palavra de que você e seu marido gozarão da minha proteção, pelo menos por mais algum tempo.

Sabendo que não conseguiria obter garantia maior que essa, ela abandonou o punhal e a espada, relutante. Em seguida, sussurrou para Harry:

— É melhor voltarmos para a nossa cabina agora, antes que o capitão mude de ideia.

Harry assentiu e ofereceu-lhe o braço, recusando-se a admitir que fazia isso por estar ansioso pelo toque de Ginny, e não apenas por cavalheirismo.

Ginny teve certeza de que Harry estava sendo apenas bem-educado, mas aceitou o braço que lhe foi oferecido e sentiu-se como uma verdadeira dama enquanto ele a conduzia até a cabina.

Uma vez lá dentro, ela fechou e trancou a porta, soltando um suspiro de alívio.

— Obrigado — agradeceu Harry, rompendo o silêncio. — Foi uma sorte para mim você ter acertado o homem que ia me atacar pelas costas.

— A sorte não teve nada a ver com aquilo — disse Ginny, irritada. — Precisei dar duro para sobreviver. Enquanto as damas que o senhor conhece aprendiam a bordar, eu estava aprendendo a lidar com pistolas, espadas e punhais. Habilidades nem um pouco femininas, reconheço, mas que me foram necessárias.

— Desculpe-me, não tive intenção de criticá-la — argumentou Harry. — Na verdade, eu me sinto muito grato por você ter salvado minha vida mais uma vez.

Ginny permaneceu calada, zangada consigo mesma por ter reagido com irritação às palavras de Harry Potter. Há tempos aprendera a não se deixar perturbar por nada que homem algum lhe dissesse ou fizesse, mas Harry parecia ter o poder de fazê-la perder o auto-controle.

Apesar de seus esforços para esquecer, Harry estava lembrando a suavidade dos lábios de Ginny. Talvez não fosse má ideia levar essa prostituta de navio para a cama, no final das contas. Ao recordar, porém, o quanto ela era hábil com um punhal, calculou que seria mais seguro manter-se a distância.

— Você sabe o que irá acontecer agora? — perguntou ele, desviando o rumo de seus pensamentos.

— Não. Mas seja lá o que for que o capitão Thorton esteja preparando para nós, garanto que não será nada agradável. O capitão é um homem bastante cruel e pervertido.

— Compreendo... Já que estamos falando nisso, eu não gostaria de morrer sem ver uma curiosidade minha satisfeita. Por que não me conta como veio parar no English Wench, Gin?

— Meu nome é Ginny, Sr. Potter.

— Pois você parece mais uma Gin.

— E eu suponho que o senhor prefira mulheres delicadas, que desmaiam ao menor sinal de perigo, não é mesmo?

Assim que terminou de falar, Ginny sentiu vontade de morder a língua. O tipo de mulher que Harry Potter pre feria não era da sua conta!

— Prefiro mulheres em quem eu possa confiar — respondeu Harry, sério. — Diga-me, como veio parar no English Wench?

Indignada com a ideia de que ele pudesse pensar que ela estava no navio pirata por opção pessoal, Ginny explicou:

— Fui trazida para o English Wench com onze anos de idade, há dez anos atrás. Meus pais eram criados de um rico mercador que morava nas Bahamas. O mercador e sua esposa estavam indo para a Inglaterra, a passeio. Meus pais e eu estávamos indo com eles, para atendê-los durante a viagem. E então o capitão Thorton capturou o navio. Minha mãe era muito bonita. Assim que a viu, o capitão a quis para si. Ele matou meu pai e depois fez um contrato de casamento para que minha mãe se tomasse sua esposa. Ela teria preferido morrer a aceitar tal indignidade, mas o capitão foi inteligente. Ele me manteve viva e me usou para convencer minha mãe a obedecê-lo. Durante nove anos, mamãe foi obrigada a suportá-lo.

Ginny fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego. Nunca contara sua história a ninguém, e agora que começara não conseguiria parar. Com voz carregada de tristeza, ódio e frustração, pros seguiu:

— Tentei convencer minha mãe a fugir, mas ela temia o capitão, e eu jamais seria capaz de abandoná-la sozinha. Mamãe tinha saúde fraca, e precisava dos meus cuidados. Quando ela morreu, pensei que o capitão fosse me matar ou me entregar à tripulação como objeto de diversão. Afinal, o capitão sempre me odiou. Eu o fazia lembrar que a mulher que ele amava nunca o amara de volta. No entanto, antes de dar seu último suspiro, minha mãe o fez jurar que não me mataria, que não me entregaria à tripulação e que me deixaria casar com quem eu quisesse. Eu sabia que o capitão não quebraria a promessa feita à mamãe, e por algum tempo esperei que ele fosse simplesmente me libertar. Em vez disso, porém, o capitão preferiu me atormentar mantendo-me a bordo do English Wench.

Após uma nova pausa, Ginny continuou:

— Nos últimos dois anos, tenho vivido com o medo de que o capitão morra e eu fique à mercê dos outros piratas. Esse meu medo sempre divertiu o capitão, e agora dei a ele uma oportunidade perfeita para levar meu tormento ainda mais longe. Nesse mesmo instante o capitão deve estar tramando a sua morte, Sr. Potter. E assim que o senhor estiver fora do caminho, só Deus sabe o que será de mim... Sendo assim, fugir é a única solução que nos resta. Todas as minhas tentativas de fuga anteriores fracassaram. Essa será a última. Se ao menos estivéssemos melhor preparados para escapar...

Harry não duvidou nem por um segundo que Ginny dizia a verdade, o que significava que cometera um grave erro de julgamento. Ela experimentara o Inferno na terra, e agora merecia a chance de ter uma vida melhor.

— Pode contar com a minha ajuda no que for preciso — afirmou ele.

Ginny percebeu que Harry a fitava com simpatia e ficou aborrecida. Não queria a piedade de ninguém, e estava deter minada a jamais depender de homem nenhum. Contudo, foi obrigada a admitir que ter Harry a seu lado lhe dava coragem, mesmo que seu orgulho a impedisse de esquecer as circunstâncias que os haviam unido.

— Sinto-me grata pelo seu apoio, mesmo que o senhor só esteja aqui por ter tido a má sorte de matar o irmão de Vincent Crabbe — declarou, por fim.

— Tolice. Você salvou a minha vida, e agora é a minha vez de salvar a sua.

— O senhor parece tão seguro de si! Eu gostaria de possuir a sua autoconfiança.

— Onde há vida, há esperança, Gin.

— Costumo dizer isso a mim mesma. Mas o capitão parece sempre vencer no final e...

Antes que Ginny pudesse terminar a frase, o navio oscilou violentamente. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, e teria ido ao chão se dois braços fortes não a houvessem segurado. No instante seguinte, o English Wench voltou a jogar com força, e Ginny e Harry caíram sobre a cama.

Tudo o que não estava preso às paredes ou ao chão rolava de um lado para outro no interior da cabina, mas Ginny mal se deu conta disso. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o contato do corpo másculo sob o seu. O navio voltou a oscilar com violência, e Harry rolou sobre a cama. As posições inverteram-se: agora era ele que estava por cima de Ginny, deitado entre suas coxas.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se. Essa não era melhor hora para ser assaltado pelo desejo. O calor do corpo de Ginny, porém, provocou-lhe uma excitação incontrolável.

Ginny percebeu que o sexo de Harry enrijecia, e estremeceu. Sempre sentira raiva e nojo quando os homens do English Wench a provocavam, roçando-se nela quando a encontravam em alguma passagem estreita do navio para fazê-la experimentar o poder de sua masculinidade. Mas, agora, não sentia nem raiva nem nojo. Em vez disso, foi assaltada por ondas de prazer.

O balanço agitado do navio movimentava-lhes os corpos num ritmo frenético. Harry ansiou por provar a delícia de possuir Ginny. Fitando-a, viu que os olhos castanhos estavam nublados de desejo, e adivinhou que poderia torná-la sua nesse exato instante sem ser ameaçado por um punhal.

Ela viu sua própria excitação espelhada no olhar de Harry e não ofereceu resistência. Ao contrário... O movimento do corpo másculo sobre o seu incendiou-lhe ainda mais o desejo. Suas pernas abriram-se como que por vontade própria, convidando a um contato mais íntimo.

Amaldiçoando mentalmente as roupas que os separavam, Harry beijou o pescoço de Ginny e acariciou-lhe os seios de mamilos enrijecidos. Ela estava pronta para recebê-lo. De repente, o English Wench começou a balançar com uma violência ainda maior.

— Não creio que tenhamos alcançado porto seguro — murmurou Harry.

— Eu também não — afirmou Ginny, com voz rouca.

— O navio pode afundar...

— É verdade.

— Se não fizermos algo agora, e depressa, corremos o risco de morrer afogados aqui mesmo, dentro da cabina. E eu odiaria não ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor... — disse ele, beijando-lhe os seios por cima do tecido do vestido.

— O mesmo digo eu — confessou Ginny, enrubescendo, assombrada com sua ousadia.

Harry sorriu e pôs-se de pé, comentando:

— Espero que você saiba nadar.

— Nado como um peixe — respondeu ela, sentindo-se abandonada e já arrependida de sua confissão. Ceder ao desejo que Harry lhe provocava só poderia trazer-lhe problemas.

Apoiando-se nas paredes para não perder o equilíbrio, ele ajudou-a a levantar da cama. Ginny cambaleou até a arca. Erguendo o fundo falso, pegou mais quatro punhais, dois deles com bainhas, dois sem. Entregou um de cada a Harry, dizendo:

— Amarre um na cintura e leve o outro na mão. — Em seguida, pediu: — Não poderei nadar de vestido. Por favor, vire-se para que eu possa trocar de roupa.

— Sou seu marido, Gin. Planejo não só vê-la trocar de roupa, mas também vê-la nua, se sairmos dessa enrascada com vida.

Assim que terminou de falar, Harry ficou surpreso consigo mesmo. Jamais ficara tão interessado numa mulher a ponto de perder a razão. E, no entanto, ali estava ele, declarando que era marido de Ginny e que pretendia honrar o compromisso.

— Por favor, vire-se — insistiu ela, tensa, sabendo que não podia deixá-lo vê-la.

Mesmo sem entender o pedido, Harry acabou por obedecer. Mas o que ele realmente não entendia era seu próprio comportamento. A princípio, não pensara em conservar-se ligado a Ginny. Contudo, ela lhe salvara a vida duas vezes. Agora, caso conseguissem sobreviver, pretendia conservá-la consigo. Ginny merecia uma vida boa. E a julgar pelo desejo que ela lhe provocava, talvez não fosse ruim tê-la como esposa.

Mais que depressa, Ginny tirou o vestido e as roupas de baixo. Pensando em praticidade e não em decência, vestiu em seguida calças de homem e uma camisa do tipo túnica. O punhal que sempre trazia preso à coxa foi amarrado ao tornozelo, sob a meia três-quartos. Depois disso, ela pegou um saco de lona impermeabilizado com uma camada de verniz e colocou dentro dele uma muda de roupa, os dois casacos e, por último, uma caixa de metal contendo pedaços de pederneira. Fechou a boca do saco com uma corda, prendeu à cintura o punhal com bainha e empunhou a arma restante.

— Muito bem, estou pronta — declarou, com uma confiança que estava longe de sentir.

Harry destrancou e abriu a porta da cabina, cautelosamente. A sorte os protegia. Não havia nenhum pirata montando guarda. Pelo visto, a tempestade obrigara o capitão Thorton a contar com a ajuda de todos os membros da tripulação.

O convés era varrido por rajadas de chuva forte, que dificultavam a visão. Em menos de um minuto, Harry e Ginny ficaram encharcados. Ela ouviu ao longe a voz do capitão Thorton gritando ordens. Precavida, preparou-se para se defender com o punhal caso alguém os avistasse, mas a tripulação estava ocupada demais tentando evitar que o navio naufragasse para se preocupar com os dois prisioneiros. Apanhando dois rolos de corda, Ginny entregou um a Harry fez sinal para que ele a seguisse. Com cautela, aproximaram-se de uma pilha de barris perto da amurada.

— Não sei se o English Wench resistirá à tempestade, mas de qualquer forma essa é nossa única chance de escapar — disse Ginny, lutando contra uma onda de medo ao observar o mar encapelado. — Amarre a ponta da sua corda em volta de um dos barris. É melhor amarrar suas botas ao barril, também; elas podem ficar muito pesadas na água e arrastá-lo para o fundo. — Enquanto falava, amarrou o saco de lona e seus próprios sapatos a um dos barris, acrescentando a seguir: — Vamos aguardar um pouco, esperando que a tempestade empurre o navio em direção a terra firme. Depois jogaremos os barris ao mar e os usaremos como boias.

O plano de Ginny era tão bom quanto qualquer outro, e Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Ambos haviam acabado de amarrar as cordas quando uma voz os interpelou:

— O que estão fazendo aqui?

Assustada, Ginny virou-se e deu de cara com Marcus Flint.

— Vocês não estão pensando em fugir, estão? — riu o oficial, fazendo menção de chamar dois outros membros de tripulação que encontravam-se nas proximidades.

Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de abrir a boca, Harry deu-lhe um forte soco no queixo, fazendo-o perder os sentidos.

— Com mil raios, o que está acontecendo? — indagou outro pirata que apareceu de repente e quase tropeçou no corpo caído de Flint.

Ginny reconheceu o homem como sendo o pirata desmaiado que ajudara no dia anterior.

— Algum problema, Royd? — perguntou um outro marinheiro, a poucos metros de distância.

O pirata hesitou por um segundo.

— Flint caiu e perdeu os sentidos, deve ter tropeçado em alguma coisa. Vou levá-lo para a cabina dele, antes que uma onda mais forte o arraste para fora do navio! — Respondeu Royd, por fim. Em seguida, encarando Ginny, disse: — Estamos quites, agora. É melhor você já ter ido embora quando eu voltar, caso contrário terei de cortar seu pescoço.

— Não podemos esperar mais — disse Ginny, enquanto Royd afastava-se arrastando Marcus Flint. — Royd cumprirá a ameaça que fez!

— Não duvido! — Harry jogou o barril de Ginny ao mar. — Nos veremos em terra firme, Gin — completou, antes de empurrá-la para fora do navio.

Ginny mergulhou no mar gelado, consolando-se com a ideia de que pelo menos não precisaria preocupar-se com os tubarões, que costumavam ir para águas mais profundas quando caía uma tempestade. Ao voltar à superfície, localizou seu barril e nadou até ele, lutando contra as ondas altas, espumantes. Olhou ao redor e, em meio à chuva, avistou Harry agarrado ao segundo barril. Graças a Deus! Agora bastava-lhes esperar que o mar os levasse para terra firme.

Depois de algum tempo, Ginny notou que suas mão e braços começavam a ficar amortecidos de frio. Temendo não conseguir continuar segurando-se à corda em volta do barril, enroscou-a em torno dos pulsos com dois laços e rezou para que estes não se soltassem.

Poucas horas mais tarde, a ponto de perder a consciência por causa do frio e do cansaço, ela sentiu algo sólido sob os pés. Percebeu vagamente que já alcançara terra firme, e com as poucas forças que lhe restavam arrastou-se junto com o barril para a praia açoitada pela chuva. Desenroscou-se das cordas e tentou ficar de pé, mas não conseguiu.

— Estou gelada... Gelada até os ossos... — murmurou, antes de perder a consciência e mergulhar na escuridão.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo IV**

A mente de Ginny estava enevoada, e seus olhos recusavam-se a abrir. Ela podia ouvir a tempestade, mas nem uma única gota d'água a atingia. Toda encolhida e trêmula de frio, percebeu que dois braços fortes a seguravam.

Ainda meio inconsciente, seus piores medos a assaltaram. Teria sido recapturada? Será que o capitão Thorton a entregara a Marcus Flint? Apavorada, lutou para libertar-se, e seus cotovelos e joelhos bateram contra uma superfície áspera de madeira.

— Gin, fique quieta — ordenou Harry. — Não temos muito espaço para nos mexer.

— Sr. Potter? — No mesmo instante ela ficou imóvel, abriu os olhos, e viu-se cercada pela escuridão.

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ao encontrar Ginny na praia, julgara-a morta. Em seguida, havia detectado sinais de respiração e constatara que estava viva.

— Sim, sou eu. E acho que já é hora de você começar a me chamar de Harry — disse ele. — Seja bem-vinda de volta ao mundo dos vivos, Gin. Você permaneceu desacordada por tanto tempo que pensei que não fosse recuperar a consciência nunca mais.

— Bem que eu gostaria de ter continuado inconsciente, pois assim não sentiria tanto frio. Mas... Onde estamos? Fomos recapturados? O capitão nos jogou numa cela no porão do English Wench!

— Não, nada disso. Estamos dentro do tronco oco de uma árvore. Puxei alguns arbustos para fechar a entrada, e com um pouco de sorte eles continuarão no lugar até a tempestade passar.

Prestando mais atenção ao lugar onde se encontrava, Ginny percebeu que estava aninhada no colo de Harry. Comentou, envergonhada:

— O senhor... Isto é, você... deve estar bastante desconfortável.

— Só quando você se mexe muito.

— Sinto muito. Procurarei ficar quieta, agora.

O calor do corpo másculo agia como um imã, e Ginny aconchegou-se mais a ele.

— Está conseguindo aquecer-se? — perguntou Harry, surpreso ao notar que mesmo na atual circunstância era delicioso ter Ginny em seus braços.

— Sim, estou — respondeu ela, recusando-se a admitir que se sentia ainda mais aquecida só de saber que eram os braços de Harry que a envolviam.

Ginny lembrou-se de quando ele afirmara ser seu marido, mas isso fora dito num momento de paixão. Talvez Harry já estivesse arrependido de suas palavras, talvez já as tivesse esquecido. Seria melhor que ela as esquecesse, também.

Ginny tentou distrair-se pensando em outra coisa, mas não conseguiu. Seus pensamentos insistiam em girar em torno do homem que tanto a perturbava. Não sabia quase nada sobre Harry. Curiosa, indagou:

— Você estava indo para a colônia de Virgínia?

— Sim. Sou dono de terras cultivadas perto do rio Rappa-Hannock.

Ginny imaginou-o montado a cavalo, supervisionando a plantação. A visão tranquila logo foi substituída por imagens de Harry combatendo os piratas, e ela observou:

— Você luta como um soldado, não como um fazendeiro.

— Meu pai, James Potter, era soldado, e me ensinou a manejar uma espada. Ele combateu ao lado de Charles I, e o rei o recompensou por sua bravura dando-lhe um bom pedaço de terra na Virgínia. Quando o rei foi derrotado e decapitado, meu pai recusou-se a permanecer na Inglaterra e veio para as colônias, trazendo consigo minha mãe e eu.

— Pelo seu tom de voz, percebo que admira muito o seu pai.

— Admirava — corrigiu Harry, pesaroso. — Ele morreu lutando contra os holandeses quando estes tentavam ganhar o controle do rio James.

— Oh, sinto muito.

— Meu pai perdeu a vida durante um combate. Foi um fim justo, que deve tê-lo deixado orgulhoso. Eu, no entanto, preferiria morrer de velhice numa cama bem confortável.

— No momento, eu já me contentaria com a cama confortável — murmurou Ginny.

Harry acariciou-lhe o pescoço, dizendo:

— Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

— Não interprete mal as minhas palavras — protestou Ginny, enrubescendo. — O que eu falei no navio quando a tempestade nos atingiu foi uma tolice provocada pelo medo. Se você for um verdadeiro cavalheiro, esquecerá o que ouviu.

— Esquecerei, fique tranquila. Mas, por enquanto, não proíba minha imaginação de correr solta. Preciso de algo para me distrair até o final da noite.

— Pode imaginar o que quiser, desde que não resolva transformar suas fantasias em realidade. Não permitirei jamais que homem algum se aproveite de mim para seu próprio prazer.

Harry captou o tom de ameaça na voz de Ginny e recordou-se de como ela era hábil no manejo de um punhal.

— Vou me lembrar disso, não se preocupe — prometeu, sério.

Ao mesmo tempo, disse a si mesmo que era até bom não ter exigido seus direitos de marido, pois Ginny não se encaixaria com facilidade em sua vida doméstica. O melhor seria retornar ao seu plano original e anular esse casamento o mais depressa possível, sem se deixar dominar pela luxúria.

Assim que o acordo informal foi selado, Ginny sentiu um medo súbito de até onde suas próprias fantasias poderiam levá-la. Procurando não pensar no assunto, fechou os olhos e caiu num sono intranquilo. Só acordou quando escutou seu nome ser chamado por uma voz insistente.

— A tempestade passou — informou Harry quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos. — Precisamos sair daqui,

— Estou toda dolorida... — Ginny gemeu baixinho. — Não sei se conseguirei me mover.

— Espero que consiga, senão este será nosso túmulo. Algum dia, alguém passará por aqui e, ao ver nossos esqueletos entrelaçados, irá pensar que éramos amantes, mortos enquanto fugíamos de algum terrível perigo.

— Céus, você tem um senso de humor bastante incomum, sabia?

— Não, é a primeira vez que me dizem isso. Mas agora chega de brincadeiras. Temos de sair daqui e encontrar um jeito de chegar à minha casa.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Ginny afastou os arbustos que protegiam a entrada do abrigo improvisado e arrastou-se para fora, seguida por Harry. Ambos permaneceram sentados no chão, massageando pernas e braços entorpecidos para reativar a circulação. Em seguida, puseram-se de pé.

Harry olhou ao redor, cauteloso, e indagou:

— Será que o capitão Thorton mandará alguém atrás de nós?

— Não sei. Se o English Wench sofreu alguma avaria, o capitão estará ocupado demais consertando o navio para preocupar-se conosco. Também é possível que ele pense que morremos afogados, o que seria uma grande vantagem para nós. Por outro lado, se imaginar que existe uma chance de me recapturar, é bem provável que o capitão mande alguém vir nos procurar. Afinal, ele sempre gostou de me atormentar.

— Compreendo...

Uma rajada fria de vento os envolveu, fazendo-os estremecer. Harry abaixou-se para pegar os objetos que haviam ficado dentro do tronco oco da árvore: suas botas, os sapatos de Ginny, o saco de roupas e a caixa de metal com os pedaços de pederneira, que deixara aberta para que as pedras secassem.

— Troque de roupa — ordenou ele, entregando o saco a Ginny.

Ela não discutiu a ordem. Além de sentir-se indecente usando trajes masculinos, estava morrendo de frio dentro das calças e da camisa úmidas.

Ao enfiar a mão dentro do saco, porém, exclamou, consternada:

— Estas roupas também estão molhadas!

— Continue vestida como está, então. Mas pegue os casacos; mesmo molhados, eles ajudarão a nos proteger do frio.

Ginny obedeceu. Vestiu o casaco menor e entregou o outro a Harry, que comentou:

— Escondi os barris que nos serviram de boia, e a tempestade deve ter apagado as minhas pegadas. Se o capitão Thorton mandar os piratas atrás de nós, eles não conseguirão descobrir em que ponto alcançamos terra firme, o que dificultará as buscas. Mesmo assim, acho melhor nos afastarmos mais da praia antes que a noite chegue e sejamos obrigados a montar acampamento. Não quero que ninguém nos localize pela fumaça da fogueira que acenderemos com as pederneiras, que já estão quase secas.

Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Logo a seguir, ambos calçaram suas botas e sapatos e embrenharam-se na floresta.

Horas mais tarde, Ginny estava a ponto de desmaiar de cansaço. Apenas um forte instinto de sobrevivência a fazia continuar avançando enquanto o sol começava a esconder-se atrás das copas das árvores, anunciando o anoitecer. De repente, ela tropeçou numa raiz à flor da terra e não conseguiu levantar-se sozinha.

— Gin, você está bem? Machucou-se? — indagou Harry, preocupado, ajudando-a a pôr-se de pé.

— Não me machuquei, mas estou exausta. Sinto-me incapaz de dar mais um único passo.

— Há uma ravina um pouco mais adiante, com um árvore caída no meio, onde eu poderia fazer um abrigo para nós — disse ele, depois de observar os arredores. — Tente criar forças para chegar até lá. Vamos, falta tão pouco!

Reunindo a pouca energia que lhe restava, Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e seguiu-o para junto da árvore caída, cujas raízes arrancadas da terra erguiam-se no ar.

Enquanto ela descansava, Harry começou a recolher alguns galhos do chão para formar a estrutura do abrigo.

Ginny o viu fazer uma careta de dor, e olhou para o braço dele. Uma mancha avermelhada surgira na manga do casaco, indicando que o ferimento voltara a sangrar.

— Por que não para de trabalhar um pouco para que eu possa colocar uma nova bandagem no seu braço? — sugeriu ela.

Harry aceitou a sugestão de imediato, pois sabia que um ferimento mal cuidado podia infeccionar e tornar-se perigoso.

Ginny rasgou um pedaço da barra da anágua que trouxera no saco de lona. Em seguida, ajudou Harry a tirar o casaco e a camisa. Ficou satisfeita ao ver que o sangramento não era tão sério quanto imaginara a princípio. Enquanto amarrava a bandagem improvisada no braço de Harry, comentou:

— Prepare-se, pode ser que a tira de tecido molhada com água do mar faça o ferimento arder um pouco. Mas pelo menos o pano está limpo, e fará o sangramento parar.

Ao notar que Ginny estava preocupada com o seu bem-estar físico, Harry foi inundado por uma onda de prazer. Ao mesmo tempo, não pode deixar de pensar que ela já havia calculado que estaria mais segura na floresta em sua companhia que sozinha... Mesmo assim, a sensação de prazer não o abandonou. Depois que Ginny o auxiliou a vestir a camisa e o casaco, ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe a mão num gesto galante, dizendo:

— Serei eternamente grato pelos cuidados que está tendo comigo, Gin.

Em seguida, voltou a tratar da construção do abrigo.

O toque dos lábios másculos em sua pele perturbou Ginny, que ficou irritada consigo mesma. Para seu próprio bem, não podia permitir que Harry a afetasse tanto! E embora estivesse exausta, também não podia permitir que ele trabalhasse sozinho.

— Vou ajudá-lo — disse, decidida, pondo-se de pé.

— Não prefere descansar mais um pouco?

— Não, obrigada.

— Nesse caso, tente encontrar alguns gravetos secos. Acho que já estamos longe o bastante da praia para acendermos uma fogueira. Além disso, se não dermos um jeito de nos esquentar logo, acabaremos ficando doentes.

— Está bem.

— Só tome cuidado para não se afastar demais. Se avistar alguém, venha correndo me avisar, pode ser algum fugitivo da lei. E fique alerta para a presença de índios. Eles não gostam muito de colonos, e podem querer nos atacar.

— Parece que esse lugar não é muito mais seguro para nós que o navio do capitão Thorton — murmurou Ginny. — De qualquer forma, sinto-me feliz por estar aqui — acrescentou, sorrindo.

Não chovera durante todo o dia, e a camada superior de folhas no chão da floresta estava seca. Ginny recolheu uma boa porção de folhas, que serviriam como base para a fogueira, e depois pegou alguns galhos razoavelmente secos que encontrou.

Ao voltar para perto da árvore caída, viu que o abrigo já estava quase terminado. Harry aproveitara o círculo formado pelas raízes como parede de fundo; os galhos que recolhera antes haviam sido utilizados como estrutura para duas paredes laterais, que foram toscamente vedadas com folhagens.

— Meu vestido! — exclamou Ginny, ao reconhecer o material que Harry usava agora para fazer o teto do abrigo.

— Esse é um bom modo de secá-lo — disse ele, terminando de amarrar o vestido aos galhos e raízes com a corda que tirara dos barris e que trouxera consigo. — Você pode montar a fogueira aqui, perto da entrada, enquanto vou buscar mais lenha — sugeriu a seguir.

Assim que Harry se afastou, Ginny juntou num pequeno monte as folhas secas que trouxera. Rezando para ter sorte, pegou duas pederneiras e bateu uma contra a outra, com força. Depois de algumas tentativas infrutíferas, as pedras finalmente soltaram faíscas e as folhas pegaram fogo. Quando as chamas ficaram firmes, Ginny colocou os galhos maiores e mais secos sobre a fogueira. Já anoitecera, e ela torceu para que a fumaça se misturasse à neblina noturna e não fosse vista por piratas, índios hostis ou foras-da-lei.

Aquecendo-se ao calor do fogo, Ginny obrigou-se a pensar em algo agradável para afugentar os medos que ameaçavam assaltá-la. No mesmo instante a imagem de Harry invadiu-lhe a mente. Ela lembrou-se da excitação que experimentara ao ter o corpo másculo deitado sobre o seu na cabina do English Wench, durante o começo da tempestade da véspera, e estremeceu.

— Dou uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

Ginny assustou-se. Ergueu a cabeça e viu Harry colocando mais lenha na fogueira. Estivera tão distraída que nem o ouvira chegar! Embaraçada, mentiu:

— Eu estava imaginando como será viver em companhia de gente civilizada outra vez, depois de ter passado tanto tempo no meio de um bando de piratas.

Harry pensou de repente em sua mãe, Lady Lily. Ela era do tipo que dava um valor excessivo à sua posição social, e não tinha nem simpatia nem respeito por seus inferiores. Tomado por um forte sentimento de proteção, Harry decidiu no ato que não permitiria que pessoas como sua mãe magoassem Ginny. Faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que ela fosse tratada com gentileza e carinho. Isso era o mínimo que lhe devia.

— Você irá gostar de voltar à civilização, tenho certeza — disse Harry. Em seguida, sorrindo, comentou: — Que bela fogueira fizemos! Agora será fácil nos mantermos aquecidos.

— É verdade.

— Coloquei o resto das roupas para secar sobre o tronco da árvore. Acho que o tempo vai melhorar, é capaz de fazer sol amanhã.

— Espero que tenha razão. Eu... — Ginny calou-se de súbito, corando de vergonha ao escutar seu estômago roncar de fome.

Harry riu e afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

— Encontraremos algo melhor para comer, amanhã, Gin. Por hoje, temos de nos contentar com o pouco que consegui encontrar — disse ele, indicando as nozes e outras frutinhas silvestres que colhera.

O toque da mão de Harry em seu rosto fez com que Ginny se esquecesse da fome. Baixando a cabeça, murmurou:

— Devo estar com uma aparência horrível.

Mal acabou de falar, sentiu-se embaraçada como nunca. Passara anos procurando disfarçar seus encantos femininos para que os piratas não a cobiçassem, por que se preocupava em parecer atraente, agora?

— Deixe de tolices. Você está adorável — garantiu Harry. Ele pretendera fazer um mero galanteio, mas, no fundo, teve de admitir que mesmo desarrumada Ginny continuava linda. Só de olhar para ela, ali, à luz do fogo, sentia-se excitado outra vez.

— Gin? — chamou, com voz rouca.

A pergunta implícita no olhar que Harry lhe dirigiu deixou-a trêmula de desejo. No entanto, caso cedesse à vontade de entregar-se, sabia que iria arrepender-se mais tarde. Pensando nisso, Ginny murmurou:

— Não, Harry. Por favor, não. — Ele suspirou, pesaroso.

— Você é minha esposa, Gin, mas não a obrigarei a fazer nada que não queira. Prefiro que você venha até mim de livre e espontânea vontade, e saberei esperar.

Mais uma vez suas próprias palavras o surpreenderam. Por que tornara a reafirmar que Gin era sua esposa? Só para convencê-la a satisfazer o desejo que o consumia? Não, não era só isso. Havia uma questão de honra envolvida. Ele assinara um contrato de casamento e Ginny não possuía mais ninguém no mundo que pudesse protegê-la.

— Eu o liberei do compromisso que assumiu comigo, lembra-se? — indagou Ginny, sem conseguir acreditar que Harry realmente a queria como esposa.

— Nós assinamos um documento, Gin. O fato de você tê-lo destruído não significa nada.

Ao se dar conta, de repente, do quanto gostaria de ser esposa de Harry, Ginny ficou assustada consigo mesma. Seu orgulho falou mais alto, porém. Além disso, era provável que Harry não a quisesse mais caso chegasse a vê-la por inteiro, nua. Forçando-se a aparentar frieza, argumentou:

— Eu jamais o obrigaria a honrar um compromisso assumido sob a mira de uma pistola. Para ser sincera, só assinei aquele contrato para que o capitão Thorton não nos matasse na mesma hora.

Harry ficou tenso. Por duas vezes em menos de um minuto Ginny o rejeitara, fazendo-o sentir-se um perfeito tolo. Zangado, levantou-se sem dizer nada e foi procurar mais lenha.

Sozinha ao lado da fogueira, deitou-se no chão e fechou os olhos. Fizera a coisa certa, sem dúvida. Devolvera a liberdade a Harry, e ele a aceitara sem grandes protestos. _Melhor assim, pois eu jamais me adaptaria à família e aos amigos de Harry, e eles jamais me aceitariam_, refletiu Ginny. E até que ambos chegassem a Jamestown, na certa ela já teria superado a atração que Harry lhe provocava, e que devia ser causada pelos perigos que estavam enfrentando juntos. Pensando nisso, Ginny adormeceu.

Harry voltou ao abrigo um pouco mais tarde, trazendo uma braçada de galhos secos. Jogou alguns na fogueira e depois se deitou, procurando ignorar a mulher a seu lado. Deveria sentir-se grato por Ginny tê-lo liberado de um casamento inconveniente. E estava se sentindo grato, refletiu. Mas, nesse caso, como explicar a sensação de pesar que se apoderara de seu coração?

* * *

**N.A.: ****Gssica Silva** Obrigada! Acho que esse capítulo responde metade das suas perguntas, né haha As outras ainda vão demorar um pouquinho, mas chegaremos lá! (: Espero que tenha gostado e continue acompanhando :) Beijos **Samanta Potter **Obrigada! Tem um pouco, mas não sei se exatamente oq você está esperando haha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, até mais!


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo V**

Quando Ginny despertou na manhã seguinte, estava sozinha. Sabia que Harry passara a noite no abrigo, pois acordara no começo da madrugada e vira-se aninhada junto dele. Na mesma hora afastara-se e colocara mais lenha na fogueira. Era o calor do fogo que devia aquecê-la, e não o calor do corpo másculo que lhe despertava tanto desejo. Mas agora Harry se fora, e ela experimentou uma profunda solidão.

— Não seja tola — recriminou-se em voz alta. — Você não está sozinha, e sim livre.

Levantou-se, saiu do abrigo e olhou para o céu, claro e sem nuvens. Como Harry previra, o tempo havia esquentado. Um sorriso tenso curvou-lhe os lábios.

— Se os homens do capitão Thorton não me capturarem, se eu não for atacada por índios hostis ou por foras-da-lei e nem for devorada por um animal selvagem, poderei viver muito bem. — Quando seu estômago roncou, ela acrescentou: — Isso se eu não morrer de fome...

Observou os arredores, atenta. Onde poderia encontrar alimento? Nesse instante, viu uma criaturinha peluda passar apressada à sua frente. Movida pelo instinto de sobrevivência, desembainhou o punhal que trazia à cintura e atirou-o na direção do pequeno animal. Errou por um triz.

— Raios! — exclamou, irritada.

— Para nossa sorte, tive mais sorte pescando do que você teve tentando caçar um esquilo — afirmou Harry, aproximando-se por trás de Ginny.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo. Harry não a abandonara, afinal, e mais uma vez voltava a mostrar-se altivo, frio e distante. Ginny congratulou-se por tê-lo julgado com acerto. Ele era o Sr. Harry Potter, dono de terras cultivadas, sobrinho do conde de Wheaton. E ela, Ginny Weasley, não tinha lugar na vida de um homem como esse.

Ao ver os dois peixes já limpos que Harry trazia consigo, espetados em duas varas, Ginny empalideceu.

— Pensei que já estivéssemos longe do mar — comentou, assustada.

— E estamos. Encontrei um riacho a uns vinte minutos de caminhada daqui, e foi lá que pesquei. — Enquanto Ginny soltava um suspiro de alívio Harry entregou-lhe um dos peixes, instruindo: — Você deve assá-lo ao calor das brasas da fogueira.

Em seguida, ele sentou-se no chão e começou a assar seu próprio peixe, recusando-se a pensar no quanto Ginny parecia bonita à luz da manhã. Tornou a dizer-se que estava aliviado por ter sido liberado de qualquer obrigação que pu desse ter em relação a ela. Depois de deixá-la em Jamestown, cada um tomaria seu rumo e não haveria mais problemas.

O silêncio começou a deixar Ginny nervosa. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Harry, sentia-se inútil, e isso a irritava. Decidida, pediu:

— Ensine-me a pescar, para que da próxima vez eu possa ajudá-lo.

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. A atração que Ginny lhe despertava era irracionalmente forte, e seria melhor manter uma certa distância dela. Para que tivessem mais chances de sobreviver, contudo, precisavam unir seus esforços.

— Está bem — respondeu Harry, por fim, — Seguiremos o curso do riacho, assim teremos sempre água e comida à nossa disposição. Sem mencionar que o riacho acabará nos levando ao rio James.

E o rio James nos levará a Jamestown, completou Ginny em pensamentos, percebendo um tom de impaciência na voz de Harry. Era óbvio que ele estava louco para se ver livre dela. E vice-versa, refletiu.

— Guarde um pouco do peixe para mais tarde — ordenou Harry, quando começaram a comer.

Ginny obedeceu, embora estivesse morta de fome e qui sesse comer o peixe inteiro.

Assim que terminaram o insólito café da manhã, Harry começou a desmontar o abrigo.

Lembrando-se de que ainda usava roupas masculinas, Ginny enrubesceu de repente.

— Vou trocar de roupa — anunciou, desamarrando seu vestido dos galhos e raízes que formavam o abrigo.

Harry fitou-a de cima a baixo. As calças justas, moldando as pernas esguias e as nádegas roliças, o perturbavam, pois eram reveladoras demais. No entanto, havia o lado prático da questão a ser considerado.

— O vestido irá atrapalhá-la durante a caminhada na floresta, sem mencionar que ficará todo sujo e rasgado — argumentou ele.

Ginny foi obrigada a dar-lhe razão. Apesar de envergonhada, decidiu continuar como estava. Afinal, não queria chegar a Jamestown usando um vestido que mais pareceria um trapo. Trocaria de roupa mais tarde, quando deixassem a floresta para trás.

Instantes depois deram prosseguimento à viagem, seguindo o riacho em direção ao norte. Caminhavam em silêncio, parando só de vez em quando para colher os frutos comestíveis que encontravam.

Enquanto andava, Ginny refletia que Harry não conversava com ela porque não tinham nenhum assunto em comum. _Que tédio seria se fôssemos mesmo casados_, pensou, recusando-se a lembrar o quanto o toque de Harry a excitava.

Por volta de meio-dia Ginny já estava exausta, e ficou feliz quando Harry anunciou que fariam uma longa pausa para comer e descansar. Estava prestes a sentar-se quando o viu fazer uma careta de dor ao mover o braço ferido.

— É melhor eu limpar seu ferimento e trocar a bandagem — disse ela.

Harry havia procurado ignorá-la durante a caminhada, mas não conseguira. Em determinado momento cometera o erro de deixá-la passar à frente, e o movimento ondulante dos quadris femininos delineados pelas calças justas quase o enlouquecera de desejo. Fora obrigado a reassumir a liderança da caminhada para recuperar a paz de espírito. E agora, vendo Ginny aproximar-se com passos inconscientemente sensuais, apressou-se a afirmar:

— Meu braço está ótimo, não se preocupe.

Ginny não demonstrou a mágoa que a nota de rejeição na voz de Harry lhe provocou. Por orgulho, para evitar que ele pensasse que estava particularmente interessada em seu bem-estar físico, argumentou:

— Se você adoecer por causa de uma infecção no braço, iremos demorar mais para alcançar Jamestown. E preferiria que isso não acontecesse.

Harry encarou-a com frieza. Como imaginara a princípio, Ginny era o tipo de mulher que colocava seus próprios interesses acima de tudo. Contudo, ela não deixava de ter razão. Resignado, acabou por aceitar os cuidados de Ginny.

Ela tirou-lhe a camisa. Ao vê-lo de torso nu, mais uma vez experimentou uma estranha excitação. Céus, quando é que Harry deixaria de afetá-la desse jeito? Com mãos trêmulas, removeu-lhe a bandagem do braço.

A região do corte parecia avermelhada e inchada, mas não apresentava sinal de infecção. Ginny lavou o ferimento com água do riacho e envolveu-o com uma nova tira de tecido arrancada da barra de sua anágua. A seguir, ajudou Harry a vestir a camisa, lavou a bandagem suja de sangue e pendurou-a num galho para secar.

— O que pretende fazer quando chegarmos a Jamestown? — perguntou Harry um pouco mais tarde, enquanto comiam algumas frutinhas e o resto do peixe pescado pela manhã.

Em pensamento, disse a si mesmo que só estava interessado nos planos de Ginny porque julgava dever deixá-la em situação segura antes de voltar para casa.

— Pretendo encontrar trabalho e levar uma vida digna e tranquila — respondeu Ginny, sem hesitar. — Quanto a você, suponho que esteja ansioso para rever suas plantações.

— Se é que restou alguma coisa delas...

— Por que diz isso? Acha que os índios as destruíram?

— Não temo a destruição que os índios podem fazer tanto quanto temo a destruição que minha própria mãe pode ter causado — afirmou Harry, com um sorriso cínico.

— Sua mãe? Como assim?

— Eu gosto de viver aqui nas colônias, mas minha mãe, Lady Lily, odeia. Por essa razão meu pai deixou suas propriedades para mim, em testamento. Lady Lily mora comigo e recebe uma renda anual. Contudo, se eu for julgado morto, sem deixar herdeiros, Lady Lily fica com tudo. E ela não hesitaria em vender as terras e voltar para a Inglaterra na primeira oportunidade. — Harry tornou a sorrir, agora com amargura. — Minha mãe esperava que seu irmão, o conde, arranjasse para mim uma noiva tão interessante que eu não hesitaria em abandonar as colônias e retornar à Inglaterra.

— O que aconteceu? O conde não conseguiu arrumar nenhuma noiva que o interessasse? — indagou Ginny, irritada com sua própria curiosidade a respeito da vida particular de Harry Potter.

— Ele chegou a me mandar o retrato de algumas jovens. Mas sou do tipo de homem que gosta de refletir bastante antes de tomar decisões sérias.

Costumava ser, pelo menos, acrescentou Harry em pensamentos. O fato de ter se mostrado tão disposto a assumir Ginny como sua legítima esposa ainda o surpreendia. Essa era uma questão de honra, porém, e ele sempre fora um homem honrado.

Só de imaginar Harry na companhia de jovens damas refinadas, Ginny sentiu um aperto no coração. Para disfarçar sua perturbação, pôs-se de pé e pegou a bandagem já quase seca, dizendo:

— Acho melhor continuarmos andando. Não quero que você perca suas terras e seja mais uma vez obrigado a assinar um contrato de casamento por força das circunstâncias.

**H&G**

— Harry pode ficar com suas damas da alta sociedade. Tudo o que me interessa é a minha liberdade — murmurou Ginny.

Era final de tarde, e ela encontrava-se no meio do riacho raso, com uma lança improvisada nas mãos. Suas meias e sapatos haviam sido deixados na margem, e as pernas de suas calças estavam enroladas até a altura dos joelhos para não molharem.

Ginny e Harry já estavam viajando há uma semana. Nesse meio tempo, ele a ensinara a pescar e a montar o abrigo sozinha. E ela tentara convencer-se mais de mil vezes que sua maior felicidade seria chegar a Jamestown e livrar-se da companhia de Harry. No entanto, cada vez que estava perto dele, seu coração batia mais forte, quando suas mãos se tocavam, por acaso, um delicioso calor a invadia. Nesse exato instante, Harry a observava do alto de uma pequena elevação na margem do riacho. Ginny sentia o olhar dele quase como se fosse um contato físico, e a cada segundo que passava seu nervosismo aumentava.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Uma semana atrás, garantira a si mesmo que logo estaria aborrecido com a companhia de Ginny e que seria um alívio livrar-se dela quando chegassem a Jamestown, na Virgínia. Até o presente momento, porém, isso não acontecera. Havia esperado que a beleza de Ginny deixasse de atormentá-lo com o passar dos dias, mas em vez disso sentia-se mais atraído que nunca. Não conseguia parar de olhá-la e desejá-la.

Ginny procurou concentrar-se nos peixes que nadavam no riacho, e não no homem que a observava. Ao avistar uma enorme truta vindo em sua direção, ergueu a lança e ficou imóvel. Quando o peixe chegou mais perto, baixou a lança num gesto rápido e certeiro. Foi então que escorregou numa pedra coberta de limo, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na água.

Harry levantou-se e correu, mas antes de alcançar o riacho Ginny já voltara a ficar de pé. Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e sorriu, orgulhosa, pois apesar do tombo conseguira salvar a lança e a truta. Ao aproximar-se da margem, porém, sua alegria terminou. Nunca vira Harry com uma expressão tão zangada no rosto. O que teria feito para irritá-lo? Ao vê-la com as roupas molhadas, coladas a cada curva do corpo tentador, Harry precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não tomá-la nos braços e consumar seu casamento ali mesmo, na margem gramada do riacho. Estendeu a mão para ajudar Ginny a sair da água enquanto ordenava, em tom brusco:

— Vá vestir uma roupa seca, já!

Ginny olhou para si mesma. Até mesmo seus mamilos, enrijecidos por causa do mergulho na água fria, estavam visíveis sob o tecido molhado da camisa. Rubra de vergonha, entregou a lança com a truta a Harry e encaminhou-se para o abrigo sem dizer nada. Pegou seu casaco, e estava prestes a vesti-lo quando Harry chegou por trás dela e segurou-lhe o braço, argumentando:

— Você vai precisar do casaco para se esquentar na hora de dormir. Antes de vesti-lo, tire as roupas molhadas.

Ginny permaneceu imóvel, paralisada.

Com a impaciência nascida da frustração de não poder satisfazer seu desejo, querendo ver aquele corpo tentador coberto pelo casaco o mais depressa possível, Harry ergueu a camisa de Ginny.

— Não! — ela gritou, assustada.

Tarde demais. Harry arregalou os olhos de espanto ao ver as finas linhas brancas que riscavam as costas femininas.

— Com mil diabos, o que é isso? — perguntou, incrédulo. Virando-se para encará-lo, Ginny baixou a camisa enquanto explicava, com ar altivo:

— Isso foi uma lição que o capitão Thorton me ensinou. Tentei fugir duas vezes do English Wench. A primeira foi logo depois da morte de minha mãe, e como castigo recebi cinco chicotadas. A segunda foi há pouco menos de um ano, e o capitão decidiu que a punição devia ser mais severa. Levei trinta chicotadas, e foram elas que deixaram essas marcas.

— Para mim, é o capitão que merece uma lição — murmurou Harry, chocado, jurando matar o chefe dos piratas, caso voltasse a encontrá-lo.

A nota de simpatia na voz de Harry incomodou Ginny. Não queria a piedade de ninguém, muito menos dele. Fingindo uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir, comentou:

— Engraçado... Em homens, cicatrizes são consideradas como marcas de honra. Em mulheres, são vistas como imperfeições.

— "Imperfeição" não é o termo que eu usaria para descrever seu corpo, Gin.

Percebendo o desejo que brilhava nos olhos de Harry, Ginny sentiu seu coração disparar. Refletindo em seguida que, a seu modo, Harry Potter podia ser tão perigoso quanto o capitão Thorton, declarou:

— Minhas roupas já estão começando a secar. Vou buscar um pouco de lenha para acendermos uma fogueira. Quando voltar, tenho certeza de que já estarei completamente seca.

— Você pode pegar uma friagem e adoecer — disse Harry, segurando-a pelo braço para impedi-la de afastar-se. Nesse instante suas pernas roçaram nas dela, e o fogo que lhe queimava as veias tornou-se incontrolável. — Maldita seja você, Gin — murmurou ele com voz rouca, antes de beijá-la na boca.

Quando os lábios quentes e possessivos cobriram os seus, Ginny estremeceu de prazer e, ao mesmo tempo, de raiva. Não era mais prisioneira de homem algum. Era uma mulher livre, agora, e ninguém iria possuí-la à força!

Enquanto ela lutava para livrar-se dos braços fortes que a seguravam, Harry afirmou:

— Você é minha esposa, Gin. Não lute contra mim, tenho o direito de consumar nosso casamento.

Assim que acabou de falar, ele voltou a surpreender-se consigo mesmo. Só podia ter perdido o juízo, para mais uma vez reclamar Ginny como sua legítima esposa!

— Mesmo que o contrato que assinamos ainda estivesse valendo, eu jamais permitiria que você abusasse de mim, Harry. Homem nenhum no mundo jamais terá esse direito!

— Não quero abusar de você, Gin. — Incapaz de conter-se, ele começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo com gentileza. — Na verdade, fazer amor também pode ser agradável para uma mulher...

Ginny permaneceu calada, imóvel. Sabia que devia afastar-se de Harry, mas não conseguia mover-se.

Harry observou-a em silêncio. A voz da razão lhe dizia que precisava parar com essa loucura, mas o desejo falou mais alto. Tornou a abraçar Ginny e beijou-a com paixão.

Pouco a pouco, a resistência de Ginny foi sendo vencida. Uma excitação insana apoderou-se de todo o seu corpo, e ela sussurrou com voz rouca, depois do beijo:

— É possível que não estejamos mais vivos, amanhã. E não seria justo eu deixar esse mundo sem experimentar alguns de seus prazeres...

— Sim, seria uma grande injustiça. — Harry deslizou as mãos sobre os seios macios, palpitantes, e acrescentou: — Creio que já é hora de você tirar essas roupas molhadas.

Com gestos lentos e sensuais, controlando-se para não ser afoito demais, ele a despiu. Cada pedacinho de pele que ficava exposto era premiado com beijos ardentes, provocantes.

Trêmula de ansiedade, tomada por uma ousadia que não sabia possuir, Ginny também começou a despir Harry. Primeiro tirou-lhe a camisa, acariciando os pelos escuros e macios , que lhe cobriam o peito largo. A seguir, pediu que ele sentasse e removeu-lhe as botas e as meias.

Então, antes que Ginny pudesse tirar-lhe as calças, Harry afastou-a um pouco, com gentileza. Pegou seu casaco, que estava perto, e estendeu-o no chão, dizendo:

— Iremos nos sentir mais confortáveis se não precisarmos deitar direto na terra.

Uma súbita apreensão tomou conta de Ginny, que enrubesceu.

Sabendo que não suportaria ser rejeitado agora, quando estava tão próximo de aplacar a febre que o consumia, Harry procurou tranquilizá-la, afirmando:

— Você irá gostar de fazer amor comigo tanto quanto irei gostar de fazer amor com você, tenho certeza.

Ele a puxou para junto de si, possessivo. Beijou-lhe os seios firmes e lambeu de leve os mamilos rosados, até deixá-los rijos. Acariciou-lhe as costas macias, os quadris arredondados, as pernas esguias e longas. Insinuante, deslizou os dedos sobre o tufo de pelos encaracolados entre as coxas aveludadas.

Ofegante, sentindo-se incendiar pelo fogo incontrolável da paixão, Ginny não aguentou mais esperar pela consumação do ato de amor. Com dedos trêmulos e inexperientes, abriu o fecho das calças de Harry e o ajudou a tirá-las.

A visão do membro másculo, intumescido e pulsante de excitação, assustou-a um pouco, mas ela já estava além do ponto de voltar atrás. Ao deitar-se sobre o casaco estendido no chão, suas coxas separaram-se naturalmente.

Ao penetrá-la e encontrar a barreira de sua virgindade, Harry precisou conter a vontade de soltar um grito exultante. No fundo, não tinha acreditado que Ginny jamais fora possuída por outro homem. Mas ali estava a prova de que ele era o primeiro, e isso lhe deu uma sensação de poder jamais experimentada antes. Esperou alguns instantes, até que Ginny se acostumasse à sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, e depois rompeu a barreira.

Ela não havia esperado sentir dor. Um gritinho de surpresa escapou-lhe dos lábios, e seu corpo ficou tenso.

— Você não irá sentir dor outra vez. Daqui para a frente, só existirá prazer — prometeu Harry.

Devagar, começou a mover-se dentro de Ginny enquanto beijava-lhe os lábios, os ombros, o pescoço.

Pouco a pouco, Gin foi transportada para um mundo de incríveis e deliciosas sensações. A lembrança da dor desapareceu. Tudo o que ela sentia agora era excitação e vontade de retribuir as carícias inebriantes que Harry lhe fazia.

Quando imaginou que já havia chegado ao limite do prazer, seu corpo foi tomado de repente por uma onda de profundo êxtase. Delirando de volúpia, não foi capaz de conter o grito rouco que lhe subiu da garganta.

— Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse me dar tanto prazer quanto você está me dando — confessou Harry, num murmúrio, momentos antes de seu próprio corpo ser assaltado por espasmos de gozo.

Depois, ambos permaneceram abraçados por longos minutos, até que sua respiração voltasse ao ritmo normal. Harry imaginara que depois de possuir Ginny uma vez seu desejo diminuiria, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário, a urgência de amá-la de novo começou a crescer dentro dele. O problema era que Ginny não estava habituada a fazer amor, e ele poderia machucá-la se insistisse em possuí-la de novo agora. Pensando nisso, levantou-se de repente.

— Vou pegar lenha, antes que a noite chegue — disse. Ginny embrulhou-se no casaco enquanto o observava vestir-se e afastar-se. Na certa Harry já se arrependera de tê-la seduzido, refletiu. Ele não devia ter sentido tanto prazer quanto ela, sem dúvida... Pesarosa, pôs-se de pé e vestiu suas roupas ainda úmidas. Pegando a lança, dirigiu-se para o riacho.

Quando Harry retornou ao abrigo, Ginny já havia apanhado mais duas trutas para o jantar. Enquanto ela limpava os peixes, ele acendeu a fogueira.

Mais tarde, depois de comerem, Harry resolveu anunciar a decisão que tomara enquanto pegava lenha.

— Não vamos mais para Jamestown, Gin. Iremos direto para a minha casa. Afinal, tanto aos olhos de Deus quanto aos olhos da lei, estamos verdadeiramente casados, agora.

— Muitos homens e mulheres fazem amor sem estarem casados — retrucou ela, nervosa, supondo que Harry só insistia em manter o compromisso por uma questão de honra. — Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de continuar ligado a mim.

— Não imaginei que fazer amor comigo tivesse sido tão ruim para você. Ou será que pretende conhecer outros homens antes de decidir-se por um só?

— Não seja tolo! É óbvio que não foi ruim fazer amor com você, e eu não desejo conhecer outros homens. Por outro lado, também não quero forçá-lo a ser meu marido. Já passei tempo demais vivendo com pessoas que não gostavam de mim. Daqui para a frente, quero viver apenas com gente que aprecie a minha companhia.

— Pois saiba que aprecio a sua companhia, Gin.

Na verdade, Harry preferiria não apreciá-la, pois era incômodo perceber que uma mulher podia afetá-lo tanto. Ao mesmo tempo, Ginny podia dar um objetivo prático à sua vida. Em voz alta, argumentou:

— Já é hora de eu providenciar um herdeiro. Pense a respeito, Gin, Estou lhe oferecendo um lar, uma família.

— Isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis, Harry.

Ela também queria um homem que a amasse, mas sabia que ninguém alcançava tudo o que queria na vida.

— Então estamos combinados. — Harry sorriu e fitou-a com olhos brilhantes. — E agora, se você não estiver cansada demais...

A chama do desejo voltou a arder no corpo de Ginny. Harry podia não amá-la, mas era um excelente amante. Desde que não se apaixonasse por ele, o acordo que haviam acabado de fazer lhe permitiria levar uma vida confortável, feliz.

Ao fechar os olhos para dormir, quase uma hora mais tarde, exausta, mas saciada por ter feito amor, Ginny não viu razão nenhuma para arrepender-se da decisão que tomara.

— Esqueci de lhe dizer uma coisa — murmurou Harry, de repente.

— O que é?

— Se algo acontecer comigo, tire minhas botas antes de me enterrar.

— Ora, e por quê?

Ele se levantou e pegou uma de suas botas. Com a ponta de um punhal, removeu um dos pregos do salto e deu-lhe um puxão. A luz da fogueira, Ginny viu que o salto, oco, estava cheio de moedas de ouro.

— Meu pai me ensinou a nunca sair de casa sem um pouco de ouro escondido, caso aconteça alguma emergência.

— Seu pai era um homem inteligente — disse Ginny, sorrindo.

— Era, sim.

_Papai só não foi muito inteligente na hora de escolher uma esposa_, pensou Harry. _Só espero não estar cometendo o mesmo erro que ele._

* * *

**N.A.: **E no próximo capítulo, vem aí: Lady Lily. Não me matem, ok? Hahaha

**Gessica Silva** Pelo jeito vai demorar a história toda, porque eles são muuuito cabeça duras hahah espero que continue gostando! Bjs **Samanta Potter **Bom, acho que esse capítulo respondeu algumas das suas perguntas, né? hahah Até o próximo capítulo, beijos! **Katherine Black** Obrigada! Quando eu pensei pela primeira vez em adaptar esse livro eu tive algumas dúvidas sobre se os leitores iam gostar, então fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando :) Até o próximo, beijos! **Mandy Watson** Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjs **Bellatrix Black** Obrigada! Até mais, bjs **Ravena** Prontinho ;)

Muuuito obrigada por ler, galera, fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando e acompanhando essa adaptação! :) Até o próximo, beeeeijos


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo VI**

Nuvens escuras e ameaçadoras cobriam o céu quando eles tomaram a estradinha que levava a Potter Hall. Esse era o final da viagem, e Ginny deveria estar se sentindo aliviada. No entanto, um grande nervosismo se apoderara dela.

Ginny começara a ficar nervosa dias atrás, depois de alugarem os cavalos que montavam agora. Quando alcançaram o rio James, ela pusera seu vestido antes de se aproximarem da cabana onde haviam alugado o barco que os levara à plantação mais próxima na margem oposta. Ao serem recebidos na casa principal, Ginny estava com aparência desalinhada por causa da longa e perigosa viagem empreendida, mas mesmo assim não parecera uma esposa inadequada para um cavalheiro como o Sr. Harry Potter.

Harry, ansioso para retornar logo a seu lar, recusara o convite do dono da propriedade para pernoitar lá. Ginny o apoiara na decisão, pois a casa era grande e intimidante; embora sua mãe lhe tivesse ensinado boas maneiras, sentia-se insegura em relação ao modo como deveria comportar-se.

A pedido de Harry, os dois haviam sido conduzidos direto à estrebaria. Ginny já dissera que não tinha experiência nnhuma com cavalos, mas Harry lhe garantira que ela iria divertir-se aprendendo a cavalgar.

Uma vez na estrebaria, Ginny admirou os belos cavalos e foi obrigada a admitir que seria preferível cavalgar a caminhar. No entanto, ao ver o cavalariço colocar uma sela apropriada para senhoras em sua montaria, assustou-se.

— Creio que não conseguirei permanecer sentada nessa sela com um único estribo de apoio — observou.

— Eu a ensinarei a manter o equilíbrio — argumentou Harry.

— Não sobrevivi a tantos perigos apenas para cair de cima de um cavalo e quebrar o pescoço. Se eu precisar cavalgar, quero uma sela que me permita abraçar a barriga do cavalo com as pernas.

— Tenho de reconhecer que minha esposa tem razão — admitiu Harry, dirigindo-se ao dono da plantação. — Temos uma viagem longa e difícil pela frente. Uma sela para homens será mais prática e mais segura.

O homem assentira, polido, mas Ginny vira o brilho de desaprovação em seu olhar e também no olhar do cavalariço. Minutos mais tarde, a criada que fora levar uma cesta de comida para o casal mostrara-se horrorizada ao ver Ginny montada à maneira masculina em cima do cavalo.

Enquanto se afastavam da plantação, Harry havia dito que aprovava sua escolha por uma sela mais segura e prática. Ginny, porém, não pudera deixar de pensar que, no fundo, ele estava embaraçado por ter uma esposa que não se comportava como uma verdadeira dama.

E agora, ao avistar Potter Hall, Ginny sentiu seu nervosismo triplicar. A mansão de dois andares era magnífica. Toda feita de tijolos avermelhados, tinha chaminés altas em formato de diamante. A cozinha, separada do corpo principal da casa, era bem maior que as cabanas onde Harry e Ginny haviam pernoitado durante as últimas noites de viagem. À esquerda havia uma série de construções menores que deviam ser os alojamentos dos empregados da plantação. No mesmo instante Ginny pensou que não pertencia àquele lugar.

— Sr. Potter! — exclamou um homem de cabelos brancos, trajando um impecável uniforme de mordomo, aproximando-se para recebê-los assim que os viu descer dos cavalos. — Soubemos que o senhor havia sido aprisionado por piratas, e não tínhamos muita esperança de revê-lo. — O mordomo fez uma reverência. — É bom tê-lo de novo em casa, Sr. Potter.

— É bom estar de novo em casa, Quinn — Harry sorriu para o mordomo. Em seguida, sério, indagou: — Onde está a minha mãe?

— Na sala de estar, senhor. Ela ficará muito feliz em vê-lo. — Quinn olhou de relance para Ginny, mas como criado bem treinado que era, não disse nada.

Ordenando ao mordomo que chamasse alguém para cuidar dos cavalos, Harry ofereceu o braço a Ginny e conduziu-a para o interior da mansão. Enquanto atravessavam o imponente hall de entrada e uma luxuosa sala de visitas, ele explicou:

— Esses aposentos são de minha mãe. O resto da casa, porém, é domínio seu.

— Mamãe costumava me falar sobre os deveres de uma dona de casa, mas não tenho experiência nesses assuntos, Harry.

— Minha mãe irá ensinar-lhe o que for preciso. Você é do tipo que aprende rápido, tenho certeza de que será bem sucedida.

Antes que Ginny pudesse expressar suas dúvidas a respeito, Harry parou diante de uma porta e bateu.

— Sr. Potter! — exclamou uma criada, abrindo a porta.

— Não vá desmaiar, Sally, por favor — riu Harry, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Harry? — perguntou uma segunda voz feminina. Olhando na direção de onde viera a voz, Ginny avistou uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos. Seus cabelos grisalhos estavam presos num penteado elegante, que consistia num coque emoldurado por cachos perfeitos. Ela trajava um vestido preto com um broche de esmeralda na gola. Abandonando o trabalho de bordado que tinha nas mãos, a mulher levantou-se do sofá de brocado e aproximou-se com passos autoritários. Ginny adivinhou de imediato que essa era a mãe de Harry.

— Vá buscar chá para nós — ordenou Lady Lily a Sally. — Feche a porta ao sair.

— Sim, milady.

A criada fez uma reverência e saiu, apressada.

— Rezei todos os dias pedindo a Deus que você voltasse são e salvo para casa, Harry — disse Lady Lily, abraçando o filho. — Depois de ser resgatado com seus homens e levado em segurança para Jamestown, o capitão Howle fez a gentileza de vir me visitar. Ele me contou que você havia sido aprisionado por piratas, e tive medo de nunca mais vê-lo outra vez... Se ao menos eu não estivesse doente quando você viajou para a Inglaterra! Eu poderia ter ido junto e insistido para ficarmos por lá, sem jamais tornarmos a pôr os pés nesse lugar horrível.

— Esse "lugar horrível" é meu lar, mamãe, não esqueça — retrucou Harry, sério.

— Oh, por favor, não vamos discutir numa ocasião tão feliz, querido.

Como se só então tivesse notado a presença de mais uma pessoa no aposento, Lady Lily afastou-se do filho e olhou para Ginny. Fitou-lhe o vestido sujo de pó, os cabelos despenteados, e fez uma careta de desgosto. Então, lembrando-se de suas boas maneiras, assumiu uma expressão de fria polidez e comentou:

— Creio que ainda não fomos apresentadas.

— Mamãe, permita-me apresentar-lhe minha esposa, Ginny — interveio Harry, formal. — Ginny, esta é minha mãe, Lady Lily Potter.

— Sua esposa?! — espantou-se Lady Lily, levando as mãos ao peito como se estivesse tendo um ataque do coração. Tornou a observar a jovem desgrenhada à sua frente e, de repente, uma expressão de puro horror assomou-lhe ao rosto.

— Não pode ser! O capitão Howle mencionou uma mulher pirata de cabelos ruivos que tentou salvar a sua vida, Harry. Mas você não se casou com ela só por causa de um simples gesto de humanidade, espero!

— Ginny estava sendo mantida prisioneira no navio pirata, mamãe, e a senhora deveria sentir-se honrada em aceitá-la como nora. Eu não estaria vivo, agora, sem a ajuda dela.

— A meu ver, uma recompensa em dinheiro teria sido suficiente para demonstrar sua gratidão, Harry — retrucou Lady Lily.

Ginny assistira à discussão em silêncio. Era óbvio que Lady Lily a julgava inadequada para ser esposa de Harry, e ela não podia deixar de pensar que a mulher tinha razão, assim como era obrigada a admitir que a mulher estava certa em acreditar que Harry só a aceitara como esposa por gratidão e por uma questão de honra. Mas Ginny também devia gratidão a Harry, e tinha tanto senso de honra quanto ele. Erguendo o queixo, declarou, orgulhosa:

— Na minha opinião, o Sr. Potter e eu não somos legalmente casados.

— É claro que somos! — exclamou Harry, ao mesmo tempo zangado e surpreso.

— Deixe a moça falar, Harry — ordenou Lady Lily fitando Ginny com interesse.

— O Sr. Potter e eu fomos forçados a assinar o contrato. O documento acabou sendo destruído, e as duas testemunhas não podem ser consideradas pessoas honradas — explicou Ginny, com simplicidade.

— Isso é verdade? — indagou Lady Lily, voltando-se para o filho.

— Com licença, mamãe, mas preciso conversar a sós com minha esposa — disse Harry, zangado, segurando Ginny pelo braço e arrastando-a para fora do aposento.

Não conseguia entender porque, mais uma vez, ela se recusava a aceitá-lo como marido. Será que ainda não percebera que ele era um homem que honrava a palavra dada, sem jamais voltar atrás?

Desviando-se de Sally, que vinha pelo corredor carregando a bandeja com o chá, Harry empurrou Ginny para dentro da biblioteca e fechou a porta com violência. Em seguida, perguntou, tenso:

— Qual o problema, Gin? Pensei que gostasse de estar casada comigo.

— Reconheço que foi um prazer desfrutar da sua companhia por algum tempo, Harry, mas não posso ser sua esposa.

— Ora, e por que não?

— Em primeiro lugar, Lady Lily desaprova nossa união. Em segundo, não posso deixar de acreditar que você não teria me escolhido para ser sua esposa se as circunstâncias tivessem sido outras. Em terceiro, passei tempo demais vivendo entre pessoas que não gostavam de mim. Por isso, desejo agora morar num lugar onde eu seja querida e onde as pessoas se importem com a minha felicidade.

— Mas eu a quero aqui comigo, e faço questão de que seja feliz — argumentou Harry, surpreso com a sinceridade de suas palavras. — Nós selamos um compromisso, já esqueceu? Você é minha esposa, não adianta negar. — Um brilho de impaciência surgiu-lhe no olhar enquanto prosseguia: — Contudo, uma vez que você questionou a legitimidade de nosso casamento na presença de minha mãe, seremos obrigados a realizar uma nova cerimônia, tão logo seja possível. Até lá, você será apresentada aos criados como minha noiva, entendido?

Ao terminar de falar, Harry saiu da biblioteca e voltou para a sala de estar. Já era hora de explicar à sua mãe como desejava que ela reagisse à notícia de seu casamento. _Maldição! Por que as mulheres não eram obedientes e dóceis, como supostamente deveriam ser?_, perguntou-se em pensamentos.

Sozinha na biblioteca, Ginny cruzou os braços, pesarosa. Quando Harry afirmara que a queria consigo, havia esperado que ele completasse a frase dizendo que gostava dela... Céus, como pudera ser tão tola a ponto de permitir que a esperança brotasse em seu coração? Já não estava cansada de saber que Harry só queria manter o casamento por uma questão de honra e praticidade? Já não o ouvira dizer que chegara a hora de providenciar um herdeiro?

Nervosa, começou a andar de um lado para outro. Não podia mais ignorar a verdade: embora tivesse feito todo o possível para evitar que isso acontecesse, apaixonara-se por Harry. Para justificar sua fraqueza, procurou convencer-se de que mulher alguma no mundo teria sido capaz de resistir aos sentimentos inspirados por Harry. Afinal, ele era um homem admirável, em todos os sentidos, refletiu, corando ao relembrar as noites de paixão que tinham partilhado.

Foi nesse instante que Ginny se deu conta de que ainda existia uma chance de Harry chegar a amá-la também. Não fora ele mesmo quem dissera que onde havia vida, havia esperança? E se ela enfrentara o capitão Thorton, por que não enfrentaria Lady Lily? Podia até transformar-se numa boa dona de casa, com o passar do tempo. Se tudo isso a ajudasse a conquistar o amor de Harry, o sacrifício valeria a pena.

Uma batida à porta interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Reagindo por instinto, Ginny atravessou a biblioteca e abriu a porta. A expressão de choque e horror que viu no rosto do mordomo indicou-lhe que cometera um erro. Uma verdadeira dama jamais teria aberto a porta, teria apenas dito "entre" e esperado que o criado se aproximasse. No futuro, precisaria refletir melhor antes de agir, pensou, desconsolada.

— O Sr. Potter pediu-me para levá-la até os seus aposentos, Srta. Weasley. Queira me acompanhar, por favor — disse Quinn, com polidez.

Ginny notou que, como todo bom empregado, o mordomo fora rápido em esconder suas emoções. Mas não tão rápido que a tivesse impedido de ver uma sombra de desaprovação em seu olhar. Parecia óbvio que Quinn, assim como Lady Lily, imaginava que Harry poderia ter arranjado uma noiva melhor.

_Pois bem, provarei a ambos que estão enganados a meu respeito_, pensou Ginny enquanto seguia o mordomo até o segundo andar da mansão.

— Estes serão os seus aposentos, senhorita — anunciou Quinn, abrindo a porta que dava para uma pequena e elegante saleta de estar. Atravessando o aposento, o mordomo abriu uma segunda porta, que dava para um quarto, e disse: — Nancy será sua camareira.

Ao entrar no quarto, Ginny avistou uma mocinha ruiva, meio gorducha, ajoelhada ao lado da lareira, acendendo o fogo.

— Seja bem-vinda, senhorita — cumprimentou a camareira, pondo-se de pé e fazendo uma reverência para Ginny.

— Trate de comportar-se, Nancy. Não fique tagarelando sem parar como costuma fazer na cozinha, pois isso pode aborrecer a Srta. Weasley — instruiu Quinn, com ar severo.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu a camareira. Voltando-se para Ginny, o mordomo explicou:

— Se a senhorita precisar de alguma coisa, basta pedir a Nancy. Se ela não estiver por perto, a senhorita deve puxar o cordão ao lado da cabeceira da cama ou o cordão perto da janela da saleta.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Ginny, soltando um discreto suspiro de alívio assim que o mordomo se retirou.

— Sim, Sr. Quinn, obrigada, Sr. Quinn — murmurou Nancy, sarcástica. E então, corando por causa de sua demonstração de falta de respeito para com o mordomo, virou-se para Ginny e argumentou, na defensiva: — O Sr. Quinn pode ser bastante irritante, às vezes. Ele trabalhava para a família de Lady Lily, na Inglaterra, antes de vir com ela para as colônias, e por isso se julga superior ao resto dos empregados. O Sr. Quinn é tão esnobe, costuma me tratar como se eu não fosse digna de limpar um chiqueiro!

Ginny sorriu, compreensiva, e a camareira prosseguiu, num tom amigável:

— Mas ele tem razão numa coisa, eu gosto mesmo de tagarelar. Veja só, aqui estou eu, falando sem parar em vez de cuidar das minhas obrigações. O Sr. Potter disse que a senhorita iria querer banhar-se depois da longa viagem que fizeram. — Nancy indicou a banheira que fora colocada diante da lareira. — Depois do banho, a senhorita poderá vestir roupas limpas.

Alisando a saia de seu vestido sujo e gasto, Ginny tornou a sentir-se deslocada no ambiente refinado de Potter Hall. Logo lembrou-se, porém, da decisão de permanecer na mansão para conquistar o amor de Harry.

— Não tenho outras roupas além deste vestido — comentou, frustrada.

— Oh, que estupidez a minha! É claro que a senhorita não deve ter tido tempo de preparar uma mala antes de fugir do navio dos piratas. Mas não se preocupe, eu lhe emprestarei algo para vestir, e amanhã cedo seu vestido já estará limpo e remendado. Sou bastante hábil com agulhas e linhas, e tenho planos de abrir uma lojinha de costura em Jamestown quando terminar de cumprir o meu contrato de trabalho em Potter Hall e... Oh, sinto muito, aqui estou eu tagarelando outra vez! A senhorita deve estar exausta, não é? Sente-se e descanse um pouco, enquanto vou buscar uma roupa para a senhorita. Depois, se a senhorita quiser, prepararei seu banho.

— Está bem, Nancy. Obrigada.

— Não precisa agradecer, senhorita. E agora, se me der licença... Prometo não demorar.

Assim que a camareira se retirou, Ginny riu baixinho. Parecia-lhe óbvio que Quinn tentara transformar a moça ruiva numa criada discreta, eficiente. Parecia-lhe igualmente óbvio que o mordomo falhara em sua missão. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pois teria se sentido intimidada se sua camareira fosse uma pessoa formal e séria.

Inquieta demais para sentar-se e descansar, como Nancy sugerira, Ginny começou a andar de um lado para outro, examinando os móveis e objeto do quarto. As cadeiras, as mesas, os tapetes, até mesmo as estatuetas de porcelana sobre a cornija da lareira eram de excelente qualidade. A cama era enorme, o dossel de seda combinava com a colcha, sob a qual havia lençóis de linho cobrindo o macio colchão de penas. Depois de ter passado tantos anos no navio do capitão Thorton, Ginny ficou maravilhada com tanto luxo e conforto.

Ao notar que havia uma porta ao lado da lareira, Ginny aproximou-se e girou a maçaneta. A porta estava trancada. Curiosa, ela abaixou-se e espiou pelo buraco de fechadura. Viu apenas uma cadeira, um tapete, e uma janela protegida por cortinas de damasco. Nada disso a ajudou a determinar a função do aposento.

Subitamente envergonhada por estar espiando através de buracos de fechadura na casa de Harry, ergueu-se e foi até a janela do quarto. Avistou um jardim cheio de roseiras. Mais além havia um pomar, e depois o rio.

Ginny suspirou. A casa de Harry era maior e mais luxuosa do que imaginara. Dando as costas à janela, ela aproximou-se da banheira, cheia de água até a metade. Cansada de esperar, e supondo que não havia problema algum em cuidar sozinha de seu banho, tirou o vestido e os sapatos. Estava só com a roupa de baixo, terminando de encher a banheira, quando ouviu alguém bater à porta.

— Entre — ordenou.

— Você deveria ser mais prudente no futuro — comentou uma voz masculina familiar.

Ginny virou-se e viu Harry entrar e fechar a porta.

— Pensei que fosse Nancy — explicou, tensa, sabendo que era impróprio recebê-lo em seus aposentos. — Ela foi buscar algumas roupas para me emprestar.

Harry passara quase cinco minutos andando de um lado para outro no corredor antes de entrar no quarto. Estava zangado com Ginny e dissera a si mesmo que devia ignorá-la por algum tempo. Contudo, não fora capaz de controlar a vontade de vê-la. Sentia-se estranhamente sozinho sem ela, talvez por que houvesse se acostumado à sua companhia constante nos últimos dias.

— Eu também pensei em arranjar roupas para você — disse ele, com frieza, jogando uma pequena trouxa sobre a cama. — Trouxe-lhe uma de minhas camisas, que você pode usar como camisola, e um xale de minha mãe para mantê-la aquecida quando não estiver na cama. Amanhã encomendaremos tecidos para fazer alguns vestidos novos.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Ginny, aborrecida consigo mesma por ter provocado o distanciamento de Harry.

Harry sabia que devia sair logo do quarto, por uma questão de decência, mas não conseguiu dar um passo sequer. Ginny estava tentadora, usando apenas suas roupas de baixo. Sentiu vontade de desnudá-la e ajudá-la a banhar-se, mas ela o privara desse direito. Ao mesmo tempo zangado e frustrado, observou, cáustico:

— Para uma mulher que não se considera casada comigo, você está demonstrando pouca modéstia na minha frente.

Parecia óbvio que Harry ficara furioso por ter perdido seus privilégios de marido. Ginny também não estava contente com a situação, mas agora não podia voltar atrás.

— Fiz o que julguei mais justo — retrucou ela, altiva. — No dia em que queimei nosso contrato de casamento, eu disse que jamais o obrigaria a assumir compromisso algum comigo.

Aproximando-se, Harry segurou-a pelo braço e argumentou:

— O destino nos uniu, Gin. Aconteça o que acontecer, temos de continuar juntos.

Tais palavras deixavam claro que, apesar de afirmar o contrário, Harry tinha sérias dúvidas a respeito do casamento de ambos. Mas nem mesmo essas dúvidas o haviam impedido de desejá-la, refletiu Ginny, encarando-o. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam de paixão, e ela sentiu uma forte excitação crescer dentro de si. _Posso ser a esposa de que Harry precisa_, assegurou a si mesma, em pensamentos.

— Deveríamos estar juntos agora, tomando banho na mesma banheira, dormindo na mesma cama — disse Harry.

Ginny desejou, com todas as fibras de seu ser, que isso pudesse acontecer. Ansiava pelos carinhos, pelos beijos de Harry.

Ele acariciou-lhe a curva dos seios e, ao vê-la estremecer de prazer, sorriu, triunfante. Em seguida, declarou:

— No entanto, se eu ficar aqui, acabarei escandalizando minha mãe e os criados. Devo ir embora, agora.

Parando de acariciar Ginny, Harry afastou-se em direção à porta.

— Não pensei que você pudesse ser tão cruel — murmurou ela, sentindo-se rejeitada.

— Talvez, no futuro, você aprenda a permanecer de boca fechada em vez de sair dizendo na frente dos outros que não somos legalmente casados — retrucou Harry, batendo a porta ao sair do quarto.

Ginny foi assaltada por uma onda de fúria, mas decidiu perdoar Harry por esse pequeno gesto de vingança. No fundo, estava tão frustrada quanto ele com a situação que provocara. De repente, um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios. Até que era bom saber que Harry zangara-se ao ser privado de seus direitos de marido. Se ele a desejava tanto assim, existia uma chance de que seu desejo se transformasse em amor.

* * *

**N.A.: **E aí, pessoal, o que acharam da Lady Lily? hahah O amor em pessoa, não é mesmo? hahah Sorry :x

**LaahB **Eu pessoalmente adoro quando não demoram kkkk to tentando não demorar e parece que tô conseguindo, né? rs **Gessica Silva** Lady Lily foi um amor, é claro. Só que não hahah Até mais! **Samanta Potter** Ai esses dois são um caso perdido, viu hihi siim, as cicatrizes eram a preocupação dela. Que bom que você gostou e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Até mais, bjs

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e até a próxima! Beeijos


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo VII**

Bateram novamente à porta, e por um instante Ginny pensou que Harry tivesse voltado.

— Sou eu, senhorita — anunciou Nancy, entrando no quarto. Ao ver Ginny com a jarra de água nas mãos, franziu a testa. — Oh, deixe que eu termine de encher a banheira, é obrigação minha. — A camareira atravessou o aposento, apressada, para colocar as roupas que trouxera em cima da cama. Ao ver a pequena trouxa deixada por Harry, indagou, surpresa: — Como é que isso veio parar aqui?

— O Sr. Potter me mandou algumas roupas, também — respondeu Ginny, embaraçada.

— A senhorita é uma mulher de sorte. O sr, Potter dará um ótimo marido, — Nancy suspirou, pesarosa, e acrescentou: — Mas não sei se Lady Lily dará uma boa sogra. Ela tem um temperamento horrível e... Oh, céus, o que estou dizendo? Por favor, esqueça o que acaba de ouvir, Srta. Weasley — pediu a camareira, tirando a jarra de água das mãos de Ginny. — Tenho certeza de que a senhorita e Lady Lily vão se entender muito bem.

_Pois eu já não tenho tanta certeza assim_, pensou Ginny, lembrando-se de seu primeiro contato com a orgulhosa dama. Por outro lado, não podia culpar Lady Lily por sua reação. Afinal, era normal que uma mãe desejasse o melhor para seu filho.

— Agora me deixe ajudá-la a terminar de despir-se, senhorita — disse Nancy, ao terminar de encher a banheira.

Ginny deu um passo para trás. Não queria que a moça ruiva visse as marcas em suas costas, por isso declarou:

— Posso terminar meu banho sozinha.

— Por que está me dispensando, senhorita? Será que eu a ofendi, com minha tagarelice? Sinto muito, eu não pretendia...

— Tudo bem, Nancy, você não me ofendeu. Apenas prefiro tomar banho sozinha. Pode levar o meu vestido para limpar, por favor.

— Mas e as suas roupas de baixo?

— Espere na saleta de estar. Eu as entregarei a você.

A camareira sorriu, como se de repente tivesse entendido tudo, e comentou:

— Uma das minhas irmãs também é assim, tímida e envergonhada. Com licença, senhorita, vou esperar na saleta.

A sós no quarto, Ginny tirou o resto das roupas. Escondeu sob um dos travesseiros da cama o punhal que trazia preso à coxa. Em seguida, mantendo-se escondida atrás da porta entreaberta, entregou suas roupas de baixo a Nancy.

Só então entrou na banheira e afundou na água quente, relaxante e calmante. Mas não tão relaxante e calmante quanto as carícias de Harry...

— Meu Deus, preciso parar de pensar nele o tempo todo — recriminou-se Ginny, num murmúrio. — Estou começando a parecer uma tola apaixonada!

O problema é que estava mesmo profundamente apaixonada por Harry, refletiu Ginny momentos mais tarde. Já havia terminado o banho, e encontrava-se agora parada ao lado da cama. Pegou a camisa que Harry lhe trouxera e alisou o tecido, com ar sonhador. A tentação de vesti-la foi grande, mas Nancy lhe providenciara uma camisola de mulher, e Ginny não queria causar escândalo agindo de modo inconveniente. Dobrando a camisa de Harry, guardou-a no baú aos pés da cama e vestiu a camisola. Estava sentada junto ao fogo, secando os cabelos, quando a jovem camareira ruiva retornou.

Nancy puxou um biombo e colocou-o na frente de Ginny para ocultá-la, explicando que dois dos criados, David e Adam, iriam entrar no quarto para levar a banheira embora.

Assim que a banheira foi retirada e a porta do aposento voltou a ser fechada, a camareira retirou o biombo de proteção enquanto comentava, animada:

— A senhorita tem mesmo muita sorte! Pouco depois de recebermos a notícia da captura do Sr. Potter pelos piratas, chegaram alguns rolos de tecido que Lady Lily havia encomendado há meses. Ela mandou guardá-los na mesma hora, afirmando que só usaria trajes de luto enquanto o filho não voltasse para casa. De qualquer modo, agora Lady Lily está dizendo que dará todos os tecidos à senhorita. Não é uma ótima notícia? Logo, logo a senhorita terá um guarda-roupa completo, novinho em folha!

Ginny arregalou os olhos, espantada. Imaginara que Lady Lily fosse lutar contra a sua presença em Potter Hall de todas as formas possíveis, mas em vez disso ela estava sendo generosa e dando-lhe presentes. Por quê?

— É muita gentileza de Lady Lily, mas creio que não devo aceitar um presente tão valioso — argumentou Ginny.

— Ora, é claro que deve. Lady Lily faz questão. — Nancy corou, embaraçada. — Estou arrependida do que falei antes sobre o temperamento de Lady Lily. Espero que a senhorita não me condene pelo que eu disse.

— Não vou condená-la, fique tranquila. Contudo, no futuro, tome mais cuidado com o que diz, Nancy — instruiu Ginny, recitando uma das lições que aprendera no navio do capitão Thorton.

Seu lado mais cínico e realista foi rápido em apontar que Lady Lily só a presenteara com os tecidos para, que a noiva do filho não aparecesse em público usando trapos. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, o gesto caridoso da mãe de Harry deu a Ginny uma certa esperança de que tudo terminaria bem.

— Sim, procurarei tomar mais cuidado, Srta. Weasley — prometeu Nancy, séria. Em seguida voltou a sorrir, sugerindo: — Se a senhorita permitir que eu tire as suas medidas agora, posso começar a fazer-lhe um vestido ainda essa noite.

Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, feliz. Quando estivesse com uma aparência apresentável, sem dúvida seria aceita em Potter Hall com mais facilidade.

— É uma lástima que seu antigo vestido não possa ser limpo e remendado até a hora do jantar — comentou Nancy em tom de desculpa ao terminar de tirar as medidas de Ginny. — Creio que a senhorita terá de ficar aqui no quarto até amanhã. Mas não se preocupe, a Sra. Oats, nossa cozinheira, está lhe preparando uma deliciosa refeição. Quando a senhorita estiver com fome, basta me avisar que eu vou buscar a comida.

— Por que não vai buscá-la agora, então? — pediu ela, lembrando-se de que não comera nada desde a hora do almoço.

— Como quiser, senhorita.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde Ginny engoliu um último pedaço de queijo, tomou mais um gole de vinho e suspirou, satisfeita. Jamais provara uma refeição tão deliciosa em toda sua vida!

Nesse momento, bateram à porta. Pensando que fosse Nancy, que voltara para recolher a bandeja, Ginny ordenou:

— Entre!

No lugar da jovem camareira, porém, surgiu Lady Lily. Ginny levantou-se de imediato e fez uma reverência, dizendo:

— Queira aceitar minha gratidão pelos tecidos que me deu de presente, milady.

— Não precisa agradecer — respondeu Lady Lily, indicando a cadeira atrás de Ginny. — Pode sentar-se de novo, Ginny. Sei que deve estar cansada por causa da viagem.

— Obrigada, milady. Por favor, sente-se, também.

Não havia o menor sinal de hostilidade nas maneiras da mãe de Harry. Mesmo assim, Ginny ficou tensa, na defensiva, ainda não esquecera a primeira reação de Lady Lily ao receber a notícia do casamento do filho.

Como se houvesse lido os pensamentos de Ginny, Lady Lily acomodou-se numa poltrona enquanto dizia:

— Vim pedir-lhe desculpas pelo modo rude como a tratei quando a vi pela primeira vez.

— Não há o que desculpar, milady. Sei que a senhora só deseja o melhor para o seu filho.

— Oh, você é muito compreensiva. Obrigada. — Lady Lily sorriu, antes de prosseguir em tom gentil: — Harry me contou que os seus pais eram empregados domésticos e foram mortos pelos piratas.

— É verdade, milady.

— Você não possui nenhum outro parente vivo, que possa ser informado do seu paradeiro atual?

Sem saber direito por que, Ginny sentiu-se inquieta. Lady Lily estava sendo gentil demais, e isso a preocupava. Seu instinto lhe dizia que a mulher não era do tipo que mudava de atitude tão de repente sem um motivo oculto. No final das contas, Harry era um homem de posição social elevada, e era natural que sua mãe não quisesse vê-lo casado com uma órfã de origem humilde.

— Não, não possuo nenhum parente vivo, milady — respondeu Ginny, por fim.

— Bem, você tem uma nova família agora, querida — garantiu Lady Lily, pondo-se de pé. — Vou me recolher aos meus aposentos, agora, com a sua licença. Hoje foi um dia feliz para mim, mas também muito cansativo.

— Sinta-se à vontade, milady. E mais uma vez obrigada por sua generosidade — agradeceu Ginny, levantando-se para fazer uma reverência.

Pelo visto, seu instinto falhara. A mãe de Harry parecia sinceramente disposta a aceitá-la como nora.

Nancy entrou no quarto, afobada e aflita, assim que Lady Lily saiu.

— A senhorita está bem, Srta. Weasley?

— Claro que sim. Lady Lily foi muito gentil comigo.

— Oh! A senhorita tem muita sorte por ter caído nas boas graças de minha patroa.

— Não diga isso, Nancy. Estou começando a acreditar que você foi muito injusta ao julgar o temperamento de Lady Lily. No fundo, sua patroa é uma boa mulher.

— Sim, senhorita — murmurou a camareira, cabisbaixa, recolhendo a bandeja. — Com licença, senhorita. Voltarei daqui a pouco para esquentar os lençóis da sua cama com um ferro quente.

Percebendo que magoara a jovem ruiva, Ginny deu-lhe um tapinha amigável no braço, dizendo:

— Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer pelos cuidados que me dispensou hoje, Nancy.

— Não precisa agradecer, senhorita. Foi um prazer servi-la — respondeu a camareira, voltando a sorrir.

**H&G**

Uma hora depois Ginny mal podia acreditar em sua boa sorte: ali estava ela, deitada numa cama macia, entre lençóis quentinhos. O único detalhe que faltava para completar a sua felicidade era a presença de Harry a seu lado.

De repente, um ruído leve a fez ficar tensa. Alguém havia girado uma chave na fechadura da porta ao lado da lareira. Pegando o punhal que escondera embaixo dos travesseiros, Ginny pulou da cama. No entanto, ao ver a porta ser aberta e uma figura conhecida entrar no quarto, soltou um suspiro de alívio e tornou a esconder o punhal.

— Que susto você me deu! — reclamou, fingindo zanga.

Harry trancou a porta do quarto por dentro. Depois de depositar a vela acesa que trouxera consigo sobre a cornija da lareira, aproximou-se de Ginny, murmurando:

— Sinto muito por tê-la assustado, mas eu não podia deixar de vir até aqui para pedir-lhe desculpas pelo jeito como a tratei hoje à tarde. Creio que fui muito rude.

— Desculpas aceitas — respondeu Ginny, tão feliz em vê-lo que até achou melhor agir com humildade para não provocar discussões.

— Obrigado.

— Não há de quê. — Lembrando de repente que se encontrava numa casa decente e que portanto devia agir com um mínimo de decoro, Ginny indagou, preocupada: — Os criados não farão comentários maldosos vendo que os seus aposentos são vizinhos aos meus?

— Meus aposentos são no final do corredor. Ali é a sala de música — explicou Harry, indicando a porta pela qual entrara. — Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para evitar comentários maldosos por parte dos criados, mas não pretendo passar minha primeira noite em casa sozinho na cama. — acrescentou, com um brilho de desejo no olhar.

— Realmente, não seria justo. — Ginny sorriu, sentindo a excitação crescer dentro de si. — Eu lhe dei uma chance de escapar do compromisso que o capitão Thorton nos forçou a assumir, mas você a recusou. Sendo assim, creio que não posso negar-lhe seus direitos de marido.

Aproximando-se de Harry, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a abrir-lhe a camisa.

— Calma, minha querida. Precisamos tratar de um outro assunto antes de nos entregarmos aos prazeres dos sentidos — declarou ele, afastando-se.

Sentindo-se rejeitada, Ginny o viu pegar a vela e ir até a saleta de estar, de onde voltou trazendo uma folha de papel, um tinteiro de cristal e uma pena de escrever.

Ajoelhando-se diante de Ginny, Harry pediu:

— Coloque o pé direito sobre a folha de papel.

Ela obedeceu. Rindo, encolheu os dedos quando Harry começou a desenhar o contorno do seu pé e a pena lhe fez cócegas.

— Fique quieta, caso contrário você irá ganhar sapatos grandes demais, dignos das patas de um elefante — ralhou Harry.

Sapatos! Durante anos a fio Ginny só usara os sapatos encontrados nos baús dos navios que o capitão Thorton capturava, e que sempre eram grandes ou pequenos demais para os seus pés. Possuir sapatos feitos sob medida para o seu tamanho seria, sem dúvida, uma experiência muito agradável.

Enquanto observava Harry medir seu tornozelo e a barriga da perna com um pedaço de fita que tirou do bolso da calça, para depois desenhar os círculos correspondentes no papel, Ginny franziu a testa, apreensiva. Ela sentia o fogo da paixão queimá-la por dentro cada vez que as mãos másculas roçavam em sua pele, ao passo que Harry parecia calmo e controlado demais... Será que interpretara mal o brilho que vira no olhar dele, pouco antes?

Tarefa completada, Harry deixou papéis, tinta, fita e pena de lado. Fora difícil concentrar-se em sua missão. Agora era hora de concentrar-se em sua esposa. Ele apagou a vela, permitindo que apenas o luar iluminasse o quarto. Em seguida, fez o que tinha vontade de fazer há vários minutos: começou a beijar o pezinho de Ginny, subindo pelo tornozelo até o joelho, e depois descendo outra vez.

Ela suspirou e estremeceu de prazer. Só então Harry ficou de pé e deslizou as mãos por debaixo da camisola para acariciar-lhe os seios e os quadris, murmurando:

— Sua pele é macia como seda...

— E o toque de suas mãos é excitante e quente como uma brisa de verão... — sussurrou Ginny, com a voz rouca de paixão.

Num gesto carregado de volúpia, Harry tirou-lhe a camisola e sugou-lhe os mamilos rosados até deixá-los rijos. Em seguida, disse, ofegante:

— Vamos para a cama, Gin. Agora!

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhor — respondeu Ginny, sorrindo de felicidade.

Estava determinada a fazê-lo sentir tanto prazer que ele jamais se arrependeria de ter honrado o compromisso que assumira à força.

**H&G**

Lady Lily andava de um lado para outro em sua sala de estar privativa, apertando contra o peito uma carta que já lera dezenas de vezes.

— Não podemos permitir que meu filho insista em permanecer ligado àquela... àquela mulher de baixa categoria! — exclamou Lady Lily, chispando de fúria.

— Sim, milady — respondeu Quinn, em tom respeitoso.

— Harry ligou-se a Ginny por uma questão de honra, não foi? Sendo assim, precisamos arranjar um jeito de desacreditá-la. Devemos colocá-la numa situação tal que meu filho não se sentirá mais obrigado a manter esse casamento absurdo. Temos de encontrar um modo de provar a Harry que Ginny jamais será uma esposa adequada.

Quinn tossiu de leve.

Lady Lily parou de andar e encarou o mordomo. Ele sempre tossia dessa maneira antes de dizer algo importante, mas desagradável.

— O que foi, Quinn? Diga logo!

— Perdoe-me a ousadia, milady, mas andei observando o modo como o Sr. Potter olha para a Srta. Weasley. Na minha opinião, o caso não envolve apenas uma questão de honra. Creio que o Sr. Potter, no fundo, se sente atraído pela Srta. Weasley.

— Humpf! Ginny é uma mulher atraente, e na certa tem bastante experiência em agradar os homens. Afinal, ela viveu durante anos a bordo de um navio pirata, e nem por um segundo acreditei na história triste que a miserável contou a Harry. — Lady Lily fez uma careta de desgosto. — Meu filho sente apenas desejo por Ginny, e o desejo é um sentimento que não dura para sempre. Se permitirmos que esse casamento prossiga, quando Harry recobrar a razão irá arrepender-se de suas ações. E todos seremos obrigados a sofrer com ele por causa disso... Com exceção de Ginny Weasley, que terá alcançado uma posição social muito acima de seus merecimentos.

— O problema é que precisamos de tempo para arquitetar um plano, milady, e o Sr. Potter já mandou chamar o reverendo Vales — argumentou Quinn.

— Sem que meu filho soubesse, eu também enviei uma carta ao reverendo Vales — Um sorriso de triunfo desenhou-se nos lábios de Lady Lily. — Expliquei a situação ao reverendo, e tenho certeza de que ele entenderá meu desejo de que esse casamento não seja realizado. Considerando todo o dinheiro que já doei à igreja do reverendo, é óbvio que ele não terá coragem de negar um pedido meu. Ouça o que eu digo, Quinn, logo receberemos uma carta informando que o reverendo adoeceu e não poderá viajar por várias semanas.

— E se o Sr. Potter resolver ir com a Srta. Weasley até a casa do reverendo? E se ele ouvir alguém comentar que o reverendo está gozando de boa saúde?

— Instruí o reverendo Vales a não sair de casa e nem receber ninguém por algum tempo, com a desculpa de que pegou uma doença contagiosa, e ele não se atreverá a me desobedecer.

O mordomo fitou a patroa com admiração.

— Perfeito! A senhora pensou em tudo, milady.

— Em quase tudo, Quinn. Ainda temos de descobrir um meio para nos livrarmos de Ginny Weasley. — Lady Lily olhou para a carta que trazia apertada junto ao peito e acrescentou: — E precisamos descobrir logo. Há muita coisa em risco, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de fracassar!

* * *

**Samanta Potter** Siim, ele ficou hahah São 19 capítulos! Beijos, até mais** Gessica Silva **Ih, você não viu nada ainda, ela é muuuito muito chata :/ Sim, ele ainda não viu e não pode nem culpar a miopia dessa vez! hahah Até mais, beeijos


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo VIII**

Ginny acordou sozinha na manhã seguinte. Em algum momento durante a madrugada, Harry retornara a seus aposentos.

Lembrando-se dos instantes de paixão que haviam compartilhado durante a noite, Ginny sorriu. Em seguida, vestiu a camisola e levantou-se. O quarto estava gelado, e ela ficou tentada a voltar para a cama. Contudo, não se encontrava mais no navio pirata, onde podia passar o dia como bem entendesse. Estava agora em Potter Hall, e devia comportar-se de acordo com os hábitos dos residentes da mansão. Puxou o cordão da sineta para chamar Nancy, a fim de perguntar-lhe se seu vestido já fora limpo e remendado, o que lhe permitiria descer para tomar o desjejum com Harry e Lady Lily. Depois, colocou um pouco de lenha na lareira. Acabara de acender o fogo quando ouviu uma batida à porta.

— Sou eu, senhorita — disse Nancy, do lado de fora. Ginny apressou-se a destrancar e abrir a porta.

A jovem camareira ruiva entrou no aposento e observou, estremecendo de frio:

— Eu teria acendido o fogo para aquecer o quarto antes de a senhorita acordar, mas quando vim até aqui, cedinho, encontrei a porta trancada.

— Esse foi um hábito que adquiri no navio do capitão Thorton — explicou Ginny, acrescentando em pensamentos que pretendia manter tal hábito até que Harry e ela estivessem oficialmente casados. Afinal, não desejava que ninguém os pegasse em flagrante, juntos, na cama.

— E eu bem posso imaginar o motivo! Deve ter sido uma experiência horrível passar dias a fio como prisioneira dos piratas, depois de ver os próprios pais serem mortos. Foi uma grande sorte o Sr. Potter ter aparecido para salvá-la!

Era óbvio que os criados acreditavam que Ginny passara apenas um curto período de tempo no navio pirata. Isso era bom, pois todos imaginariam o pior se soubessem que na verdade ela convivera com o capitão Thorton e seus homens durante onze longos anos.

— Sim, foi uma grande sorte — murmurou Ginny, por fim.

Nancy sorriu e mudou de assunto:

— Bem, aqui estão as suas roupas de baixo e o seu antigo vestido, limpo e remendado. O seu primeiro vestido novo não demorará muito a ficar pronto. Trabalhei nele durante boa parte da noite, e assim que terminar de ajudá-la a vestir-se, recomeçarei o trabalho de costura.

— Estou ansiosa para ter roupas novas para usar. Você pode voltar a costurar agora mesmo, eu me vestirei sozinha — disse Ginny, ao pensar nas cicatrizes em suas costas. Lembrando-se da timidez de Ginny no dia anterior, na hora do banho, a camareira não insistiu em ajudá-la a vestir-se, limitando-se a avisar:

— O desjejum será servido na sala de jantar, Srta. Weasley. E agora, se me der licença...

Nancy fez uma reverência e retirou-se do quarto.

Cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde, Harry observou Ginny entrar na sala de jantar. Lembranças da noite anterior invadiram-lhe a mente. Gostaria de passar o dia inteiro com ela, mas não podia. Tinha diversas obrigações a cumprir, depois de ter passado meses longe de sua propriedade,

— Preciso sair para tratar de negócios, hoje, e minha mãe acaba de me avisar que precisa ir visitar uma vizinha adoentada — informou Harry, assim que Ginny juntou-se a ele e a Lady Lily à mesa do desjejum. — Infelizmente, você terá de passar o dia sozinha, Gin.

— Antes de sair, porém, eu lhe apresentarei os criados — interveio Lady Lily, com um sorriso gentil. — Se você necessitar de algo, eles a ajudarão.

— Obrigada pela atenção, milady — agradeceu ela, procurando esconder a tristeza de não poder contar com a companhia de Harry durante o dia.

**H&G**

Após o desjejum, Lady Lily reuniu os serviçais todos no hall de entrada. Com extrema formalidade, apresentou-os a Ginny, dizendo o nome e a ocupação de cada um. Ginny notou que a grande maioria dos criados parecia ter medo da patroa.

— Você não deveria sorrir tanto — aconselhou Lady Lily, assim que os empregados foram dispensados. — Os criados pensarão que você quer ser amiga deles e não respeitarão sua autoridade.

— Eu quis apenas ser simpática — defendeu-se Ginny.

— Oh, céus, pelo visto você ainda tem muito o que aprender, minha cara. Uma dama nunca se preocupa em ser simpática aos olhos dos serviçais.

Ginny sentiu-se como uma aluna que acaba de ser reprovada num teste importante. Não via mal algum em sorrir para os empregados, mas estava determinada a ser uma boa esposa para Harry, e isso significava aprender a comportar-se como uma verdadeira dama. Em tom respeitoso, murmurou:

— A senhora tem razão, milady.

— Eu sei que tenho. — Lady Lily suspirou, pesarosa. — Bem, agora preciso sair.

Ginny ficou com a sensação de que a mãe de Harry temia voltar da visita à vizinha adoentada e encontrar Potter Hall em ruínas. No mesmo instante ergueu o queixo, altiva. Podia não ser uma dama, mas também não era uma selvagem!

Foi então que Lady Lily sorriu com doçura, dizendo:

— Espero que você não se aborreça. Sinto-me culpada por deixá-la aqui sozinha.

— Não se preocupe comigo, não irei me aborrecer — garantiu Ginny, censurando-se de imediato por ter interpretado mal o suspiro de pesar da mãe de Harry.

— Procure passar o dia descansando. Tenho certeza de que você ainda deve estar cansada por causa da viagem.

— Sim, milady.

Minutos mais tarde, de volta aos seus aposentos, Ginny bem que tentou repousar, mas não estava tão cansada quanto Lady Lily parecia imaginar. Na verdade, sentia-se cheia de vida, de energia. Aproximando-se da janela do quarto, viu a mãe de Harry partir numa carruagem, acompanhada por dois criados. Em seguida, inquieta, incapaz de ficar sem fazer nada, saiu à procura de Nancy.

— Eu irei chamá-la, senhorita — ofereceu Janet, a arrumadeira, quando Ginny perguntou-lhe pela camareira ruiva.

— Não é necessário, apenas mostre-me onde posso encontrá-la.

Janet arregalou os olhos, espantada, mas obedeceu à ordem.

— Srta. Weasley! — exclamou Nancy, chocada, ao abrir a porta de seu humilde quartinho e deparar-se com Ginny.

Com o canto dos olhos Ginny avistou Janet parada a menos de um metro de distância. Era óbvio que a arrumadeira estava curiosa para saber o que a noiva do Sr. Potter fora fazer na ala da mansão reservada à criadagem. Ora, não era tão incomum assim que uma dama visitasse o aposento de uma criada, raciocinou Ginny. Muitos anos já haviam passado, mas ela ainda se lembrava de que, na época da grande febre, a patroa de seus pais ia aos alojamentos dos empregados para cuidar pessoalmente dos doentes.

— Posso entrar, Nancy?

— É claro, Srta. Weasley.

Ginny entrou e fechou a porta, sem se preocupar mais com a curiosidade de Janet.

— O trabalho está progredindo? — indagou, interessada.

— Já comecei a costurar o corpete à saia — respondeu Nancy.

— Sempre gostei de costurar. — comentou Ginny, chegando ao verdadeiro objetivo de sua visita. — Pensei em oferecer-lhe ajuda, desse modo o vestido ficará pronto mais de pressa,

— Oh, eu... Não sei se Lady Lily aprovaria a sua presença aqui no meu quarto, senhorita.

Ginny prometera a si mesma que não faria nada para embaraçar Harry. Mas ele era um homem prático, e certamente reconheceria que duas pessoas trabalhando juntas podiam terminar um serviço mais rápido que uma pessoa trabalhando sozinha. Quanto à Lady Lily...

— Lady Lily não irá me censurar por ajudá-la, Nancy — raciocinou Ginny, em voz alta. — Afinal, mais do que ninguém nessa casa, ela deve estar ansiosa para me ver trajando roupas apresentáveis.

— Nesse caso, Srta. Weasley, seja bem-vinda. Sempre gostei de ter companhia enquanto trabalho.

As duas passaram a manhã toda costurando, e Ginny sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver o vestido começar a tomar forma.

Na hora do almoço, quando Harry lhe perguntou o que fizera até o momento, ela disse apenas que mantivera-se ocupada conhecendo melhor a casa. Não mencionou os trabalhos de costura porque desejava surpreendê-lo na hora do jantar, aparecendo com o vestido novo.

Ao retornar ao quarto de Nancy, a camareira, com uma expressão perplexa no rosto, contou-lhe:

— Tive uma conversa bastante estranha com o Sr. Quinn, na cozinha. Ele me perguntou se eu estava servindo bem a senhorita, e depois começou a fazer uma lista das minhas obrigações como se eu não fosse capaz de me lembrar de tudo sozinha. Acabei ficando nervosa, e quando o Sr. Quinn indagou se eu havia acendido a lareira no seu quarto, logo cedo, confessei que não, e expliquei como a senhorita havia aprendido a manter a porta trancada enquanto estava no navio pirata. Pensei que fosse ser repreendida, mas o Sr. Quinn apenas deu de ombros e comentou: "Não passamos de meros criados. Se nossos patrões têm alguma pequena mania, devemos respeitá-la".

A camareira fez uma pequena pausa e deu uma risadinha marota antes de prosseguir:

— Mas eu não contei ao Sr. Quinn que a senhorita prefere se vestir sozinha, achei que isso não era da conta dele. E nem falei sobre o punhal que a senhorita guarda escondido sob os travesseiros. Se eu tivesse sido capturada por piratas, creio que também teria aprendido a manter uma arma sempre à mão.

— Aprecio sua discrição, Nancy. Obrigada — agradeceu Ginny.

— Disponha, Srta. Weasley. De qualquer modo, no final, o Sr. Quinn me mandou servi-la da melhor maneira possível, caso contrário mandaria me despedir.

Ginny imaginou que o mordomo tivera tal conversa com Nancy por ordem de Harry ou de Lady Lily, que deviam estar preocupados com o seu bem-estar. Sorriu consigo mesma, contente. Talvez não fosse tão difícil encaixar-se na vida de Harry quanto pensara a princípio.

**H&G**

Lady Lily voltou para Potter Hall no final da tarde, e logo chamou o mordomo para uma conversa em particular.

— E então, como a Srta. Weasley passou o dia? — perguntou, ansiosa.

— Ela ficou o dia todo no quarto de Nancy, costurando. Pude ouvir as duas conversarem e rirem bastante, milady.

— Céus, que horror! O que mais, Quinn?

— A Srta. Weasley também acendeu a lareira de seu quarto sozinha, pela manhã.

— Isso até que não é incomum... De qualquer forma, tal informação nos pode ser útil, no futuro.

Não foi fácil, mas Ginny e Nancy conseguiram terminar o vestido antes da hora do jantar.

O traje não era luxuoso, mas pelo menos era novo, e Ginny sentiu-se triunfante ao entrar na sala de jantar.

— Você está muito bonita — elogiou Harry, ao vê-la.

— A cor do tecido combinou muito bem com o seu tom de pele — observou Lady Lily. Em seguida, num tom maternal, mas carregado de censura, acrescentou: — Contudo, não é apropriado que a futura senhora de Potter Hall passe o dia na ala reservada aos criados, conversando e rindo com sua camareira.

Ginny corou, embaraçada. Lady Lily fazia suas ações durante o dia parecerem vulgares, o que a revoltou. Para defender-se, explicou:

— Eu estava apenas ajudando Nancy a costurar. Não é de meu feitio ficar sentada sem fazer nada.

— Você deve compreender que tem uma posição a zelar, minha cara. Suas atitudes refletem-se em Harry e em mim — retrucou Lady Lily, maldosa.

Harry franziu a testa. Sua mãe tinha razão. Por outro lado, Ginny nunca fora ensinada a comportar-se com o devido decoro, e não podia ser considerada culpada.

Ginny viu Harry franzir a testa e sentiu-se angustiada. Podia aceitar a reprovação de Lady Lily, mas não a dele. Contrita, desculpou-se:

— Sinto muito, milady, não era minha intenção causar qual quer embaraço à senhora ou ao seu filho. Eu apenas queria que o vestido ficasse pronto depressa, para tornar-me mais apresentável. Por isso decidi ajudar Nancy.

— Só espero que você aprenda a controlar seus impulsos e pense melhor antes de agir, no futuro — ralhou Lady Lily.

Ginny baixou a cabeça, pensando que jamais seria aceita no mundo do qual Harry fazia parte._ Eu jamais deveria ter vindo para cá_, refletiu, amargurada.

— Não seja tão dura com Ginny, mamãe — pediu Harry. — Ela agiu errado, mas não foi por malícia. No fundo, suas intenções eram boas.

Ginny fitou-o, surpresa. Harry a defendera! Sentindo sua angústia diminuir, ela tornou a jurar a si mesma que faria de tudo para transformar-se numa esposa adequada. Nunca mais faria nada que pudesse embaraçar Harry.

Ao ver seu filho defender uma jovem que, a seus olhos, não passava de uma vagabunda interesseira, Lady Lily irritou-se e perdeu o autocontrole.

— É verdade, Harry, sua noiva não agiu errado por malícia. Ela foi apenas estúpida e mal educada!

Ginny estremeceu diante de tal demonstração de fúria e rancor. Por Deus, como pudera ser tão tola? As demonstrações prévias de gentileza por parte de Lady Lily não haviam passado de puro fingimento. Era óbvio que a mulher continuava a desprezá-la. Lembrando-se da narração da conversa que Nancy tivera com Quinn, Ginny chegou à outra conclusão óbvia: o mordomo andara espionando suas atividades para relatá-las à patroa!

— Mamãe, não fale desse jeito! — exclamou Harry, indignado.

Sabia que sua mãe não aceitaria Ginny com facilidade. No entanto, decidira honrar o compromisso assumido no navio do capitão Thorton, e esperava que ela respeitasse sua decisão.

Lady Lily respirou fundo, procurando acalmar-se, antes de argumentar:

— Reconheço que vivemos num lugar selvagem, meu filho, mas gostaria de poder pensar que ainda somos capazes de respeitar as regras do bom comportamento social. Talvez seja melhor você pedir a Ginny que consulte a minha opinião antes de realizar futuras ações.

— A sobrevivência de Ginny no navio pirata dependeu de seu espírito de independência, mamãe. Não posso agora, em sã consciência, exigir que ela sufoque esse espírito ao ponto de ter de pedir permissão cada vez que quiser fazer alguma coisa. Sugiro, no entanto, que Ginny converse com a senhora ou comigo caso tenha alguma dúvida a respeito do que é apropriado ou não.

— Talvez eu esteja sendo exigente demais ao querer manter um mínimo de civilidade e decoro nesse lugar odioso — resmungou Lady Lily, petulante.

— Não seja dramática, mamãe. A propósito, se a senhora odeia tanto viver aqui nas colônias, por que não volta para a Inglaterra? Seu irmão já a convidou diversas vezes para ir morar com ele.

— Minha obrigação é ficar a seu lado, Harry.

— Tolice. A senhora não precisa sacrificar-se por minha causa. Terei Ginny para cuidar de mim e da casa.

— Se desejar que eu vá embora daqui para dar lugar à sua esposa, meu filho, basta dizer — murmurou Lady Lily, fazendo-se de vítima.

Harry suspirou, impaciente. Então, lembrando-se de que prometera ao pai cuidar sempre bem da mãe, argumentou, tentando ser gentil:

— Não desejo que a senhora vá embora. Afinal, essa também é a sua casa. Estou apenas preocupado com a sua felicidade.

— Pois saiba que eu me sinto feliz quando estou com você, Harry. E agora, se me der licença, vou me recolher aos meus aposentos. Essa conversa desagradável arruinou o meu apetite.

Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Quinn, que estava presente na sala e acompanhara toda a discussão, chamou a camareira particular de Lady Lily. Sally não demorou a chegar para atender a patroa.

Ao ver Lady Lily retirar-se da sala apoiada no braço da camareira, Ginny espantou-se com a capacidade que a mulher possuía para manipular a situação a seu favor. Ela começara fazendo acusações, e ao perceber que estava em desvantagem assumira depressa o papel de vítima injustiçada.

— Peço-lhe desculpas pelo comportamento de minha mãe, Gin — disse Harry, assim que Lady Lily foi embora.

Ginny sentiu ímpetos de odiar sua futura sogra, que tentara humilhá-la e fazê-la parecer indigna aos olhos de Harry. Sabia, porém, que se quisesse ser justa não devia sentir raiva de Lady Lily. Pensando nisso, comentou:

— Acho natural que sua mãe deseje vê-lo fazer o melhor casamento possível, Harry. Não posso culpá-la por não me aceitar de imediato.

Ele sorriu, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e aliviado. Nunca imaginara que Ginny pudesse ser tão tolerante.

— Obrigado por sua compreensão, Gin. Admito que mamãe é uma pessoa difícil, às vezes, mas tenho certeza de que com o tempo vocês duas acabarão se entendendo.

Ginny não tinha tanta certeza assim disso, mas pelo bem de Harry decidiu que iria esforçar-se para manter um relacionamento pacífico e amigável com Lady Lily. E como não queria mais cometer erros de bom comportamento, indagou, para tirar uma dúvida:

— Seria apropriado Nancy ir costurar comigo na minha saleta de estar particular? Eu gostaria de continuar a ajudá-la, para que meus vestidos fiquem prontos mais depressa.

— Tudo bem, vocês duas podem continuar costurando juntas na sua saleta. Desde que não fiquem trabalhando até tarde da noite.

Ginny entendeu o significado oculto da última frase: suas noites pertenciam a Harry. Sorrindo, prometeu:

— Fique tranquilo, não trabalharemos até muito tarde.


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Capítulo IX**

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto costurava acompanhada por Nancy, Ginny pensou na noite de paixão que passara com Harry e sorriu. Não seria difícil cumprir a promessa que fizera a ele de não trabalhar até muito tarde, desde que depois pudessem ficar juntos por algumas horas. O mais difícil seria cumprir a promessa de conviver amigavelmente com Lady Lily.

Uma súbita batida soou à porta. Como se os pensamentos de Ginny tivessem tido o poder de conjurar o objeto de suas preocupações, Lady Lily abriu a porta e entrou na saleta antes mesmo que Nancy tivesse tempo de ficar de pé.

— Mal posso acreditar no que vejo! — exclamou Lady Lily, os olhos brilhantes de fúria. Apontando um dedo para a camareira ruiva, ordenou: — Retire-se daqui, já, e feche a porta ao sair! Quero conversar em particular com a Srta. Weasley.

Assim que Nancy saiu, às pressas, assustada, Ginny levantou-se e fez uma reverência formal, indagando:

— Sobre o que gostaria de conversar comigo, milady?

— Você ainda ousa perguntar? Pensei que houvesse ficado claro que você pediria minha permissão antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

— Desculpe-me, milady, mas ficou combinado que eu pediria a sua permissão ou a de Harry — corrigiu Ginny, disposta a mostrar-se polida mas não a ser subjugada.

— Ora, como tem coragem de falar assim comigo? Permiti a sua presença nessa casa, mas não lhe dei o direito de me desobedecer!

— Não desobedeci ninguém, milady.

— Não? Por acaso já esqueceu que meu filho e eu concordamos que você não deveria ficar de conversa com sua camareira?

— Eu não estava "de conversa" com Nancy, milady. Nós duas estávamos apenas costurando, com a permissão de Harry — explicou Ginny em tom educado, forçando-se a permanecer calma.

— Então a situação é pior do que eu pensava... Você conseguiu subverter o modo de pensar de Harry! — Lady Lily fungou, desdenhosa, antes de acrescentar: — Bem, suponho que meu filho tenha considerado menos cansativo ceder aos seus caprichos em vez de combatê-los. Afinal, todos sabem que mulheres de baixa classe, como você, são bastante teimosas.

— Não se trata de teimosia, milady, mas de praticidade. Não tenho quase nada para vestir. Se eu ajudar Nancy com a costura, terei mais roupas em menos tempo.

— Pois faça como quiser, não tornarei a insistir no assunto. Mas preste atenção ao que lhe digo, Ginny, você jamais se casará com o meu filho. Farei de tudo para evitar essa união!

Ao terminar de falar, Lady Lily saiu da saleta batendo a porta.

Ginny estremeceu. Sobrevivera à crueldade do capitão Thorton, mas não estava certa de ter forças para suportar o ódio de Lady Lily. Assaltada por uma necessidade imperiosa de ver Harry, foi procurá-lo na biblioteca, mas ele não se encontrava sozinho.

A porta do aposento estava entreaberta. Ginny pode ouvir a voz de Lady Lily, que se lamentava em tom choroso.

— Ela me tratou de maneira desrespeitosa, Harry. Foi vulgar, grosseira, chegou até a praguejar! Você não pode se casar com uma mulher dessas.

Ao escutar Lady Lily mentir de modo tão ultrajante, Ginny fez menção de entrar na biblioteca, mas parou ao ouvir Harry dizer:

— A senhora precisa entender que Ginny teve uma vida muito difícil, mamãe. Seja caridosa e tente perdoá-la.

Ginny enrubesceu. Será que Harry realmente acreditava que ela desrespeitara a sua mãe?

— Como posso perdoar uma mulher que irá cobrir de vergonha e ridículo o nome de nossa família? — protestou Lady Lily, maldosa.

Ginny bateu à porta e entrou. Encarando Lady Lily, declarou:

— Eu não a desrespeitei, milady.

— Viu só, Harry? — Lady Lily apontou um dedo acusador para Ginny. — Essa mulher não tem o menor senso de honra. Comportou-se mal na minha presença e agora ainda tem o atrevimento de me chamar de mentirosa!

— Mamãe, será que a senhora poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor? — pediu Harry, soltando um suspiro de impaciência.

— Você fará papel de tolo se acreditar no que Ginny lhe disser, meu filho — preveniu Lady Lily, pálida de raiva, ao deixar a biblioteca.

Assim que ficou a sós com Harry, Ginny afirmou:

— Não fui nem vulgar nem grosseira com Lady Lily.

— Não precisa se defender, Gin. Sei que minha mãe é uma pessoa difícil, e sei que você tem temperamento forte. Foi esse mesmo temperamento que salvou a minha vida e que me convenceu de que você é a esposa perfeita para um homem com os meus objetivos. Quero conquistar uma posição de destaque aqui nas colônias, e para isso preciso ter a meu lado uma mulher corajosa e inteligente, que me dará filhos com essas mesmas qualidades.

Ginny sentiu-se ferida, ofendida por tais palavras. Harry acreditara nas mentiras contadas por Lady Lily!

— Minha mãe me ensinou a ser polida mesmo nas mais difíceis circunstâncias — disse ela, altiva. — Não me comportei como uma prostituta de navio na presença de sua mãe, e não permanecerei numa casa onde pensam mal de mim.

Controlando-se para não chorar, Ginny saiu da biblioteca e foi para os seus aposentos. Raiva e tristeza mesclavam-se em seu coração. Harry a julgava vulgar e grosseira, mas parecia disposto a ignorar tais defeitos apenas para ter filhos "corajosos e inteligentes". Pois ele que fosse procurar outra "reprodutora", ora essa!

Na saleta de estar, Ginny encontrou Nancy recolhendo os pedaços do vestido no qual haviam estado trabalhando.

— Achei melhor levar tudo para o meu quarto a fim de terminar o vestido sozinha senhorita — explicou a camareira, com voz trêmula de embaraço.

— Deixe-me a sós, por favor. Você pode voltar para pegar as coisas mais tarde.

— A senhorita me parece um pouco pálida. Está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu lhe traga um pouco de chá, Srta. Weasley?

— Não quero chá, quero ficar sozinha — retrucou Ginny, começando acoitar o corpete do vestido enquanto se dirigia para o quarto.

Pretendia colocar o vestido com o qual chegara a Potter Hall e partir o mais depressa possível. Não levaria consigo nada que a fizesse lembrar-se de Harry ou de Lady Lily.

Continuando a ignorar as ordens de Ginny, Nancy seguiu-a sem parar de falar.

— Sei que às vezes Lady Lily pode ser desagradável, Srta. Weasley, mas não permita que isso a magoe.

Ginny acabou por perder a paciência. Estava a ponto de expulsar a camareira do quarto quando a porta da saleta foi aberta e Harry entrou.

— Quero falar a sós com a Srta. Weasley — anunciou ele, avançando para dentro do quarto.

Colocando-se na frente de Ginny, Nancy protestou:

— A Srta. Weasley está se despindo, senhor, e não é decente de sua parte entrar aqui sem ser anunciado.

— Eu decido o que é decente ou não na minha própria casa. Saia já daqui, mocinha! — esbravejou Harry.

A camareira hesitou, dividida entre o dever de proteger Ginny e o medo de incorrer na ira de seu patrão.

— Pode sair, Nancy — ordenou Ginny, não querendo que a camareira testemunhasse a discussão que fatalmente teria com Harry.

Ainda hesitante, Nancy baixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Harry trancou a porta e guardou a chave no bolso. Então, virando-se para Ginny, indagou:

— Pode me dizer o que está planejando fazer?

Foi uma pergunta tola, pois na verdade ele já sabia a resposta. Por um segundo pensou em permitir que Ginny fosse embora de Potter Hall, para que a paz voltasse a reinar em sua casa. No mesmo instante, porém, descartou tal pensamento. Não tinha o hábito de negligenciar suas obrigações. Além disso, era obrigado a admitir, com relutância, que a ideia de viver sem Ginny provocava-lhe uma estranha sensação de vazio no peito.

Continuando a abrir o corpete do vestido, sem se importar com a presença de Harry, Ginny respondeu, em tom frio:

— Como eu já disse, planejo ir embora daqui.

— Não. Você é minha esposa, Gin, e deve permanecer a meu lado.

— Bobagem. Tenho certeza de que você encontrará outra mulher bem melhor que eu para satisfazer suas necessidades e agradar a sua mãe.

— Não estou preocupado em agradar a minha mãe, Gin, sem mencionar que eu não conseguiria encontrar outra esposa que me satisfizesse tanto quanto você — confessou ele. — Nunca imaginei que uma mulher pudesse dar tanto prazer a um homem quanto você me dá. E eu sei que você também sente prazer quando está comigo, não tente negar.

_Sinto prazer por que te amo, mas a recíproca não é verdadeira_, pensou Ginny, antes de argumentar em voz alta:

— Você está falando de desejo, e desejo é algo que não dura para sempre, Harry. Além da atração física, o único elo que nos unia era a confiança mútua, mas nem isso nós temos agora. Você acreditou nas mentiras de sua mãe.

— Eu não disse que acreditava nela, pois sei que minha mãe costuma exagerar as coisas. Na verdade, acredito que você apenas a enfrentou, e eu jamais a condenaria por causa disso. — Ginny sentiu-se enfraquecer. Seu instinto lhe dizia que continuar em Potter Hall a faria sofrer, mas ela amava Harry e não estava disposta a desistir tão cedo da possibilidade de também ser amada por ele. Em tom de dúvida, murmurou:

— Não sei se continuarmos juntos é a melhor solução.

— Talvez não seja, Gin, mas pretendo levar até as últimas consequências o compromisso que assumimos no navio do capitão Thorton.

Terminando de falar, Harry tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com uma possessividade que até então não sabia possuir. Em seguida, declarou com voz rouca:

— Se você for embora, eu a trarei de volta.

— Está bem, prometo ficar. — _Pelo menos por enquanto_, concluiu Ginny em pensamentos, tentando controlar o tremor de excitação que o beijo ardente lhe provocara.

— Ótimo. Vou chamar Nancy, agora, para que vocês continuem a costurar. — Acariciando-lhe os seios, Harry acrescentou, com um sorriso maroto: — É uma pena não podermos passar a manhã toda juntos. Depois de nos casarmos de novo, dessa vez diante de testemunhas honestas, você terá de me dedicar a maior parte do seu tempo, Gin...

Ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ver o brilho de desejo nos olhos de Harry, e teve vontade de levá-lo para a cama. No entanto, ao pensar que Quinn podia estar de ouvido colado à porta, escutando a conversa dos dois para depois relatar tudo a Lady Lily, Ginny desvencilhou-se dos braços de Harry e respondeu, fingindo inocência:

— Como sua esposa, farei o que você mandar.

_Minha vida seria mais simples, mas bem menos interessante, se isso fosse verdade_, refletiu Harry, ao sair do quarto com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ginny já havia fechado o corpete do vestido e retornado à saleta quando Nancy apareceu.

— O Sr. Potter me mandou vir para cá, Srta. Weasley — disse a jovem camareira ruiva.

— Eu sei, Nancy. Podemos recomeçar a costurar, agora.

Depois de alguns minutos trabalhando em silêncio, a camareira suspirou e comentou, com seu jeito despachado:

— Puxa, a senhorita teve uma manhã e tanto, não é mesmo?

— Já tive manhãs piores, Nancy.

— Eu não a invejo por ter Lady Lily como sogra. Mas não deixe que ela interfira no seu relacionamento com o Sr. Potter e tudo acabará bem, tenha certeza.

_Se Harry aprender a me amar, nem mesmo uma megera como Lady Lily será capaz de nos separar_, refletiu Ginny, antes de dizer em voz alta:

— Se você deseja que a minha história tenha um final feliz Nancy, trate de tomar cuidado com o que fala na frente do Sr. Quinn.

A camareira sorriu e assentiu.

— Fique tranquila, Srta. Weasley, eu já havia pensado nisso.


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo X**

Naquela noite Lady Lily jantou sozinha em seus aposentos. Na manhã seguinte, não apresentou-se à mesa na hora do desjejum.

— Espero que sua mãe não esteja doente — disse Ginny, procurando ser polida.

— Minha mãe está fazendo birra — respondeu Harry, com um suspiro de impaciência. — Quando ela não consegue o que quer, costuma trancar-se no quarto. Nessas ocasiões é melhor ignorá-la, pois visitas de reconciliação apenas a incentivam a bancar a mártir. Depois de alguns dias ela irá sentir-se entediada e voltará a se juntar a nós.

Lidar com Lady Lily era como lidar com uma criança mimada, refletiu Ginny, e não disse mais nada.

Durante dois dias a paz reinou em Potter Hall. No terceiro, ao entrar na sala de jantar para tomar o desjejum, Ginny encontrou Lady Lily sentada à mesa com Harry.

— Meu filho acha que sou muito exigente e que me ofendo com demasiada facilidade. Talvez ele tenha razão — comentou Lady Lily. — Espero que você me perdoe, Ginny.

— É claro que sim — respondeu ela, em tom respeitoso. Por dentro, porém, permaneceu na defensiva. Não se deixaria enganar outra vez por falsas demonstrações de gentileza.

Lady Lily comeu em silêncio por alguns minutos. Em seguida, depois de pedir a Quinn que se retirasse da sala e fechasse a porta, dirigiu-se a Harry e Ginny:

— Espero que não fiquem zangados comigo, porque o que tenho a dizer é do interesse de todos nós.

Ginny engoliu em seco. Agora que sabia que Lady Lily era terminantemente contra o casamento, presumiu que a mulher planejara uma nova maneira de desacreditá-la aos olhos de Harry.

— Logo começaremos a receber visitas — prosseguiu Lady Lily, em tom razoável. — E, embora procurem ser discretas, todas farão perguntas a respeito do passado de Ginny. Pensando nisso, ocorreu-me que seria prudente contar a história de um modo um pouco diferente. A menos, é claro, que Ginny já tenha contado a Nancy todas as suas desventuras nas mãos dos piratas.

— Eu não contei nada a ninguém — garantiu Ginny.

— Ótimo! Para não fugirmos muito à verdade, mudaremos apenas alguns detalhes da história. Podemos dizer que enquanto Harry estava sendo mantido prisioneiro a bordo do navio do capitão Thorton, os piratas atacaram o navio no qual você viajava com seus pais, Ginny. Enquanto os piratas combatiam a tripulação do navio atacado, Harry conseguiu libertar-se e engajar-se na luta. Seus pais já haviam sido mortos, e sabendo, o que os piratas fariam com uma jovem desprotegida, Harry a segurou pelo braço e juntos vocês pularam do navio, preferindo enfrentar os perigos do mar à crueldade dos homens do capitão Thorton.

Lady Lily sorriu, triunfante, ao terminar de falar. Ao ver que Ginny e Harry permaneciam calados, argumentou:

— Considerando-se a reputação dos piratas, seria difícil alguém acreditar que uma jovem tão bonita quanto Ginny tenha sobrevivido um dia sequer a bordo do navio sem... sem ter sido molestada.

Ginny ficou rubra de raiva. Lady Lily estava insinuando que Harry era um tolo por acreditar em sua inocência. Contudo, foi obrigada a admitir que a maldosa mulher tinha razão, até certo ponto. Afinal, Harry duvidara de sua história, a princípio. E ela própria não corrigira a versão de Nancy sobre o episódio pela mesma razão.

— A história de Ginny é verdadeira — declarou Harry, com firmeza.

— Sei que é — Lady Lily apressou-se a concordar. Mas Ginny viu o brilho de desapontamento nos olhos da mulher, que esperara plantar uma semente de desconfiança no coração do filho. — Eu estava apenas imaginando o que os outros poderiam pensar — defendeu-se Lady Lily, em tom conciliador. Voltando-se para Ginny, acrescentou: — Minha versão dos fatos também impediria que a memória de sua mãe fosse manchada. Se a verdade viesse à tona, você teria de explicar como sua mãe "barganhou" pela sua segurança.

— Talvez a senhora esteja certa a esse respeito, milady — murmurou Ginny. Dirigindo-se a Harry, observou: — Detesto mentiras. No entanto, talvez possamos modificar um pouco a história, como Lady Lily sugeriu. Não quero que desconfiem de minha inocência, e também não quero ver o nome de minha mãe ficar sujo. Ela era uma boa mulher, e só fez o que fez para salvar a minha vida.

— Mas e se alguém fizer perguntas sobre a moça que capitão Howle mencionou ter visto no navio pirata? — indagou Harry.

— Ninguém ligará Ginny à tal moça, depois que eu ensiná-la a comportar-se como uma verdadeira dama — garantiu Lady Lily.

— Bem, se Ginny estiver disposta a modificar certos detalhes da história, não serei eu a contrariá-la — concedeu Harry.

Ele também abominava mentiras. Contudo, no caso presente, a mentira causaria menos problemas e constrangimentos que a verdade.

— Sendo assim, começaremos nossas lições ainda hoje. — Lady Lily sorriu, vitoriosa.

— A senhora também ensinará Ginny a dirigir a casa — ordenou Harry.

— É claro — disse a mulher, procurando ocultar o ódio que as palavras do filho lhe provocaram. — Quando vocês estiverem casados, Ginny será a senhora de Potter Hall.

**H&G**

No final da manhã, Ginny chegou à conclusão de que nem mesmo no inferno seria capaz de sofrer tanto.

— Não, não, não! Mantenha as costas sempre eretas — ordenou Lady Lily. — E mantenha o braço sempre erguido, entendeu? Se essa xícara estivesse cheia, você já teria derramado chá no tapete!

Ginny franziu a testa e olhou para a xícara vazia em sua mão. O ritual do chá lhe parecera bem mais fácil quando ela e sua mãe usavam xícaras de faz-de-conta no navio pirata. Além disso, sua mãe nunca a obrigara a ficar sentada, imóvel, durante quatro horas seguidas. Ginny sabia que Lady Lily oferecera-se para dar-lhe aulas de etiqueta a fim de evitar embaraços quando recebessem visitas em Potter Hall. Ao mesmo tempo, supunha que a maldosa mulher a estava testando, procurando descobrir o limite de sua paciência. E assim que ela fizesse a menor reclamação, Lady Lily a acusaria de não querer cooperar. _Bem, já suportei situações piores que essa_, pensou Ginny, determinada a não demonstrar fraqueza. Sentindo os músculos das costas doloridos, mexeu de leve os ombros para relaxá-los um pouco.

— Não fique se contorcendo feito uma cobra — ralhou Lady Lily, exagerada como sempre. — As pessoas irão pensar que você está nervosa ou aborrecida, e isso é inaceitável. Uma dama deve parecer descontraída e à vontade o tempo todo. — Ela fitou Ginny e suspirou, desanimada. — Oh, céus... Creio que ensinar-lhe boas maneiras vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava!

Ginny reprimiu uma exclamação de protesto. Tinha certeza de que estava se saindo muito bem, mas a mãe de Harry não parecia nem um pouco disposta a admitir tal fato.

— Muito bem, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa, agora. Retomaremos as lições à tarde, às três horas. Irei ensiná-la a servir o chá — declarou Lady Lily, acrescentando a seguir: — Terei de escrever para todos os nossos amigos, dizendo que fomos acometidos por um surto de febre. Desse modo, ninguém virá nos visitar por várias semanas. Até lá, quem sabe, você já conseguiu aprender alguma coisa.

Por dentro, Ginny estava furiosa. Por fora, apresentava uma máscara de tranquilidade.

— Sim, milady — murmurou ela, em tom respeitoso, levantando-se para fazer uma reverência quando Lady Lily saiu da sala.

_Pelo visto vou ter uma tarde péssima,_ refletiu Ginny enquanto subia para o seu quarto para descansar um pouco antes do almoço. Embora estivesse decidida a não fazer uma única reclamação, não podia deixar de sentir-se preocupada. Se Lady Lily transformara o simples ritual do chá numa verdadeira sessão de tortura, o que não aconteceria quando ela começasse a ensinar Ginny a dirigir a casa?

Na hora do almoço, Harry perguntou como iam as lições.

— Ginny ainda tem muito o que aprender, meu filho — respondeu Lady Lily com um suspiro desanimado.

Harry fitou Ginny, preocupado.

— Espero que minha mãe não esteja sendo muito exigente.

— Não, não está — garantiu ela, determinada a não envolver Harry numa discussão desagradável. — Como Lady Lily disse, ainda tenho muito o que aprender. Mas sou uma aluna dedicada, aprendo depressa.

Harry pressentiu que existia uma batalha de vontades sob a máscara de polidez das duas mulheres. Se fosse esse o caso, estava certo de que Gin sairia vencedora. Mas ela já sofrera demais nas mãos do capitão Thorton, não merecia continuar sofrendo em Potter Hall nas mãos de sua mãe. Virando-se para Lady Lily, Harry argumentou, em tom severo:

— Ginny não precisa aprender tudo no espaço de um dia, mamãe.

Lady Lily fitou Ginny com um brilho de desafio no olhar.

— Quando você estiver cansada, basta me avisar e interromperemos as lições, certo?

— Sim, milady.

Harry observou, calado, a troca de palavras entre as duas mulheres.

Mais tarde, enquanto Ginny costurava em sua saleta acompanhada por Nancy, ele dirigiu-se aos aposentos da mãe.

— A que devo a honra dessa visita? — indagou Lady Lily, com um sorriso de boas vindas.

— Não quero que as lições de Ginny sejam cansativas em excesso, mamãe. Mantenha suas exigências num limite razoável, e não estenda as aulas por horas a fio.

O sorriso de Lady Lily desapareceu no mesmo instante.

— Ora, ora... Aposto que Ginny foi reclamar com você pelas minhas costas. Que falta de delicadeza! Se ela não fosse tão covarde, poderia ter vindo falar diretamente comigo.

— Ginny não é covarde, e não reclamou de nada. Mas eu conheço a senhora, mamãe, e sei que irá tentar quebrar a resistência de Ginny. Se o fizer, porém, acabará derrotada, pois Ginny é uma jovem forte, decidida.

— Sendo assim, você nem precisaria se preocupar tanto com ela, meu filho.

— Acontece que Ginny já sofreu muito, sem mencionar que devo muito a ela. Por causa disso, não permitirei que a senhora transforme a vida dela em Potter Hall num inferno.

— É uma questão de justiça, Harry. Ginny transformou a minha vida num inferno.

— A senhora só continua aqui nas colônias porque quer, mamãe. Seu irmão já se cansou de convidá-la para ir morar com ele na Inglaterra.

— Jamais voltarei à Inglaterra sem você, meu filho, por mais que eu deteste viver nessa terra de selvagens. — Lady Lily suspirou, lembrando-se do teor da carta que recebera recentemente, e argumentou: — Não consigo entender a sua determinação em permanecer ligado a essa... desclassificada. Deve existir uma solução honrada que lhe permitia ficar livre desse compromisso.

— Estou casado com Ginny, mamãe — afirmou Harry, resoluto. — Quanto mais cedo a senhora aceitar tal fato, melhor para todos nós.

— Nunca aceitarei esse casamento! Não sou capaz de compreender um código de honra que o mantém ligado a uma mulher indigna da sua posição social, Harry!

— Não fosse por Ginny, hoje eu estaria morto. A senhora deveria sentir-se grata a ela!

— Às vezes me pergunto se não seria melhor vê-lo morto a vê-lo casado com essa...

Impaciente e zangado, Harry interrompeu Lady Lily.

— Se é assim que a senhora pensa, talvez eu deva insistir que vá morar na Inglaterra com o seu irmão. Não irei tolerar esse tipo de ódio sob o meu teto!

— Por favor, não me mande embora, Harry — implorou Lady Lily, horrorizada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Estou apenas preocupada com a sua felicidade. Algum dia, no futuro, o sentimento de gratidão e honra que o liga agora a Ginny irá transformar-se em arrependimento, e é isso que eu gostaria de evitar.

— Sim, talvez eu possa me arrepender algum dia, admito. Mas enquanto esse dia não chega, se é que chegará, quero que a senhora trate Ginny com cortesia e respeito. Caso contrário, eu a colocarei no primeiro navio de partida para a Inglaterra — ameaçou Harry.

Lady Lily assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, submissa. No íntimo, porém, jurou a si mesma que daria um jeito de livrar-se de Ginny, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**H&G**

— Acaba de me ocorrer que seria bom ensaiarmos a história que você irá contar caso alguém lhe faça perguntas sobre o seu passado — disse Lady Lily, depois de ter mandado chamar Ginny para a continuação da aula. — Façamos de conta que sou a Sra. Compton, a maior mexeriqueira da colônia. — Inclinando-se de leve para a frente, perguntou: — Por que não me fala a respeito de suas desventuras com os piratas?

Ginny fechou os olhos por um segundo, para que a história se formasse em sua mente. Diversas vezes, durante os anos que passara no navio do capitão Thorton, conservara a esperança de escapar imaginando cenas de resgate. Um breve sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. Agora tinha um herói definido para desempenhar o papel de seu salvador.

— Olhe de frente para mim — admoestou Lady Lily. — E trate de não sorrir. É seu dever fazer as pessoas acreditarem que você corria perigo.

Ginny corou ao perceber a insinuação de que passara momentos agradáveis a bordo do navio pirata e que a menção do perigo que correra seria apenas parte da mentira.

— Eu estava visualizando o momento do meu resgate — disse ela.

— Oh, sim, é claro — murmurou Lady Lily, sarcástica, indicando que a considerava uma grande mentirosa.

Ginny ficou irritada, mas percebeu de imediato que Lady Lily estava apenas tentando provocá-la. Pois não daria à mulher o prazer de pegá-la numa armadilha tão óbvia. Respirando fundo para recuperar a calma, indagou, polida:

— Posso prosseguir?

— Por favor prossiga — aquiesceu Lady Lily, com uma sombra de desapontamento no olhar.

— Foi horrível — começou Ginny, estremecendo de pavor ao lembrar-se do dia em que o capitão Thorton atacara o navio no qual ela viajava com seus pais. — O marinheiro que estava de vigia no cesto da gávea anunciou ter avistado um outro navio no horizonte. O navio portava a bandeira inglesa, mas o nosso capitão era um homem cauteloso e procurou manter distância. O navio do capitão Thorton, porém, era mais rápido e mais leve que o nosso. Conforme os piratas se aproximaram, baixaram do mastro a bandeira inglesa e hastearam a bandeira do capitão Thorton, que mostrava um dragão soltando fogo pelas ventas e segurando uma espada entre as patas.

— Como você é observadora — comentou Lady Lily, com aspereza.

Ginny logo percebeu seu erro. A distância seria grande demais para que ela pudesse ter visto os detalhes da bandeira. Sem perder a calma, contudo, explicou:

— Não vi a bandeira, mas ouvi a descrição feita pelo primeiro-imediato ao capitão.

— Boa resposta. Mas talvez fosse melhor você não mencionar a bandeira, no futuro.

— Sim, milady.

— Pode continuar, agora.

Afastando da mente as cenas dolorosas que realmente haviam acontecido, Ginny narrou a história que contaria aos visitantes de Potter Hall.

— O capitão ordenou que fossemos para as nossas cabinas. Meu pai sabia manejar uma espada, e insistiu em permanecer no convés. Por segurança, minha mãe e eu fomos para a nossa cabina. Carregamos a pistola de meu pai e ficamos à espera. Ouvimos os piratas invadirem o navio e o som de espadas se entrechocando. Preocupada com meu pai, mamãe me mandou permanecer na cabina e, pegando a pistola, correu para o convés. Não querendo ficar sozinha, peguei a faca que usávamos durante as refeições e fui atrás de minha mãe. — A voz de Ginny tremeu ao dizer: — Ao chegar ao convés, avistei meu pai caído, com... com a garganta cortada.

— Muito bem — elogiou Lady Lily, como se a emoção demonstrada por Ginny não passasse de puro fingimento.

Ignorando-a, Ginny procurou não pensar mais na imagem triste de seu pai morto e retornou à história.

— Minha mãe estava parada ao lado de papai. Ela ergueu a pistola e atirou no homem que matara meu pai. Um segundo tiro foi disparado, e mamãe caiu. Vi um homem baixo, usando casaco vermelho e chapéu emplumado, empunhando uma pistola. O homem estava rindo. Olhei para mamãe e vi uma grande mancha vermelha no corpete de seu vestido. O tiro disparado pelo homem a atingira no coração.

Emocionada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Ginny fez uma pausa. A morte de sua mãe não fora tão rápida, nem menos cruel, do que essa que havia fantasiado. A pobre mulher sofrera horrores nas garras do capitão Thorton antes de dar seu último suspiro.

— Você deve contar agora como conseguiu escapar — disse Lady Lily, impaciente.

Voltando ao presente, Ginny continuou:

— Enquanto eu permanecia paralisada de horror, um dos piratas me agarrou. Pensei que fosse ser morta também, e foi nesse exato instante que o Sr. Potter apareceu. Ele tinha vindo do navio inimigo, e a princípio imaginei que fosse mais um pirata. Mas em vez de ajudar meu atacante, o Sr. Potter o afastou com golpes de espada. Só então notei que ele se trajava como um cavalheiro, e que trazia nos pulsos algemas cujas correntes haviam sido quebradas. Fiquei sabendo mais tarde que o navio do Sr. Potter fora capturado apenas um dia antes. Lutando com valentia, ele conseguiu manter os piratas afastados de nós. Nesse momento, a tripulação do navio atacado pelos piratas rendeu-se. O Sr. Potter perguntou-me se eu sabia nadar, e quando respondi que sim, ele argumentou: "Teremos mais chances de sobreviver enfrentando os tubarões do que permanecendo aqui". Antes que eu tivesse tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, o Sr. Potter me jogou ao mar. Em seguida, ele jogou dois barris na água e pulou do navio. Por sorte, estávamos perto da costa. Usando os barris como boias, fomos levados pela maré até uma pequena praia. — Para finalizar a história, Ginny acrescentou: — Foi uma experiência horrível! Nem consigo me lembrar direito de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Perfeito! — exclamou Lady Lily, satisfeita. — Gostei especialmente de você ter dito agora que nem se lembra direito de tudo o que aconteceu. — Com um sorriso malicioso, comentou: — Eu mesma seria capaz de acreditar nessa história. Parabéns, minha cara, você é uma excelente mentirosa.

Relembrar a morte dos pais deixara Ginny bastante abalada, o que a fez perder o autocontrole e retrucar:

— A senhora mente muito melhor que eu, milady.

— Atrevida! — exclamou Lady Lily, indignada, como se tivesse sido injustamente acusada de algo absurdo. — Nossa aula está encerrada por hoje. Saia de perto de mim!

— Sim, milady. — C_om prazer,_ completou em pensamentos. Fez uma reverência respeitosa, e já estava prestes a sair da sala quando Lady Lily a chamou de volta.

— Ginny!

— Pois não, milady?

A mãe de Harry entregou-lhe um grande e pesado livro, que pegou de cima de uma mesinha de canto, dizendo:

— Esta bíblia tem algumas páginas dedicadas à árvore genealógica da minha família. Eu a ganhei de presente do meu pai, no dia do meu casamento. Leve-a para o seu quarto e treine andar com ela sobre a cabeça. Espero que isso melhore a sua postura e o seu jeito de caminhar. Uma dama deve mover-se com graça, e não como se fosse uma vaca estúpida.

Esforçando-se ao máximo para não perder a paciência outra vez, Ginny aceitou a bíblia com um sorriso de agradecimento, fez uma nova reverência e retirou-se.

Ao chegar ao seu quarto, teve vontade de jogar o livro contra a parede, para descarregar a raiva que Lady Lily lhe provocara. Controlou-se, porém, pois não seria certo tratar uma bíblia com tanto desrespeito.

Depois de andar de um lado para outro por alguns minutos, com o pesado livro sobre a cabeça, decidiu que já treinara bastante e sentou-se para descansar.

Abrindo a bíblia, encontrou a árvore genealógica mencionada por Lady Lily. Havia dezenas de nomes imponentes e títulos de nobreza anotados. Ginny sentiu-se intimidada, e tornou a pensar que algum dia Harry poderia arrepender-se de ter se casado com ela.

— Ora, eu dei a ele todas as chances possíveis para livrar-se de mim, e todas foram recusadas — argumentou em voz alta.

Mesmo assim, continuou preocupada.

Alguém bateu à porta, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos: Era Nancy, que viera anunciar que o chá estava sendo servido.

Ao ver Ginny com a bíblia aberta no colo, a camareira arregalou os olhos, espantada, e perguntou:

— A senhorita sabe ler?

Ginny ia explicar que aprendera a ler, escrever e fazer contas junto com as filhas dos generosos e gentis patrões de seus pais, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Uma vez que boa parte do seu passado precisava ser mantida escondida, era mais prudente revelar o menos possível sobre si mesma. Por isso respondeu apenas, com simplicidade: — Sei ler algumas palavras.


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Capítulo XI**

No final do dia seguinte, todos os músculos de Ginny doíam.

Harry sugerira à mãe que abordasse durante as aulas de Ginny assuntos de ordem mais prática, tais como cuidar da casa e dar ordens aos criados. Lady Lily acatara a sugestão do filho e, maldosa, ainda encontrara tempo para concentrar-se na postura de sua aluna, obrigando-a a permanecer sentada ereta, por horas a fio, além de obrigá-la a andar com a pesada bíblia sobre a cabeça.

Agora sozinha em seu quarto, Ginny encontrava-se encolhida numa poltrona diante da lareira. Já era tarde, e ela usava a camisola que Nancy lhe emprestara. Um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios ao ouvir a porta da sala de música sendo aberta. Virou-se e viu Harry entrar. Ao levantar-se para recebê-lo, porém, sentiu um dor forte nas costas e precisou apoiar-se no encosto da poltrona.

— Estou começando a achar que não vale a pena suportar tanto sacrifício e dor por sua causa — ela brincou, endireitando o corpo devagar.

— Creio que isso significa que vou ter de me esforçar mais que o normal para agradá-la, esta noite — retrucou Harry, em tom jocoso, pegando-a no colo para levá-la até a cama.

Um novo espasmo de dor percorreu as costas de Ginny, que gemeu baixinho.

— O que foi? — indagou ele, preocupado, colocando-a com delicadeza sobre o colchão macio.

— Minhas costas estão doendo bastante.

— Deite-se de bruços, então.

Ginny obedeceu e Harry começou a massagear-lhe as costas doloridas.

— Humm... Você tem mãos tão quentes e habilidosas... — murmurou ela.

— Obrigado — agradeceu Harry, continuando a massageá-la. Os músculos de Ginny estavam tão tensos que ele sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. Iria ter uma boa conversa com sua mãe, no dia seguinte, sem falta!

Sob o toque das mãos másculas, Ginny foi relaxando aos poucos, como neve derretendo ao sol.

Harry notou que a respiração de Ginny tornava-se profunda e regular, e refletiu que o melhor seria deixá-la dormir para descansar. No entanto, a massagem que estava fazendo despertara-lhe o desejo. Deslizando as mãos para baixo, separou as pernas de Ginny e acariciou-lhe o centro da feminilidade, ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava de leve na nuca e nos ombros.

Ginny gemeu de prazer ao sentir o fogo da paixão invadir-lhe o corpo.

— Tem certeza de que não está cansada demais? — perguntou Harry, num gesto cavalheiresco, disposto a obrigar-se a deixá-la em paz caso a resposta fosse afirmativa.

— Desde que você se encarregue de todo o trabalho sozinho, farei a gentileza de aceitá-lo em meu leito — respondeu Ginny, com um sorrisinho malicioso. — Afinal, você me deve alguns momentos de prazer depois de eu ter passado horas e horas aprendendo a ser uma dama de verdade.

— Fique tranquila, eu costumo pagar todas as minhas dívidas — garantiu Harry, saindo da cama.

Enquanto ele se despia, Ginny tirou a camisola e deitou-se entre os lençóis de linho com perfume de lavanda.

Harry logo voltou para junto dela. Enfiando a cabeça sob as cobertas, acariciou-lhe a barriga com a ponta da língua, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos procuravam o calor úmido entre as coxas femininas.

Ginny foi assaltada por uma onda de volúpia, e soltou um suspiro de puro deleite quando a boca de Harry deslizou até os seus seios, beijando e sugando-os até que os mamilos rosados ficassem rijos de prazer. Com a ansiedade ditada pelo desejo, Ginny tomou o membro de Harry entre as mãos. Ao senti-lo intumescido, pulsante, ficou orgulhosa de saber que era ela a responsável por tamanha excitação.

Harry respirou fundo. O toque das mãos delicadas de Ginny em seu sexo provocou-lhe espasmos de êxtase. Estava tão excitado que percebeu que não conseguiria esperar muito para possuí-la.

— Sei que você está cansada, e eu não gostaria de cansá-la ainda mais com preliminares muito demoradas — murmurou ele, com voz rouca.

— É verdade, seria uma vergonha eu pegar no sono antes de você pagar a sua dívida — respondeu Ginny, num sussurro, rindo baixinho do que acabara de dizer.

Ela jamais seria capaz de adormecer agora que Harry despertara cada fibra de seu ser, deixando-a trêmula, ardendo de paixão.

— Sim, seria uma vergonha — concordou ele, penetrando-a. Ginny maravilhou-se com a intensidade do prazer que experimentou ao senti-lo dentro de si. A princípio, tivera tanta certeza de que o ato sexual logo a deixaria entediada! Mas não era isso o que estava acontecendo... _Talvez eu fique entediada depois de alguns anos_, refletiu. _Ou depois de algumas décadas_, corrigiu-se, sentindo tremores de gozo percorrerem-lhe o corpo.

Harry alcançou o êxtase logo em seguida. Foi um instante de prazer tão profundo e completo que o deixou assombrado, suado e ofegante.

Ambos permaneceram abraçados e imóveis por alguns minutos, trocando carícias leves. Harry teve vontade de dormir ali mesmo, mas não podia fazê-lo para não arruinar a reputação de Ginny. Relutante, levantou-se e começou a vestir-se, dizendo:

— Com um pouco de sorte, esta será a última noite que dormimos separados. Amanhã, um dos criados voltará de viagem com o reverendo Vales e nós dois seremos publicamente casados. Então não precisarei mais atravessar corredores gelados no meio da noite, às escondidas, calçando apenas meias, para exercer meus direitos de marido.

— Será delicioso acordar todos os dias a seu lado — comentou Ginny, corando ao lembrar-se das vezes em que haviam feito amor ao amanhecer, durante a viagem até Potter Hall.

Momentos mais tarde, enquanto voltava para os seus próprios aposentos, Harry foi obrigado a admitir que a intensidade do desejo que sentia por Ginny o assustava um pouco. Após ter observado o casamento de seus pais durante anos a fio, jurara a si mesmo que quando chegasse a hora de casar-se escolheria uma noiva baseado em considerações práticas. Talvez assim não repetisse o erro do pai que, apaixonado demais pela esposa, a mimara em excesso. O resultado de tal erro era óbvio: Lady Lily transformara-se numa mulher exigente e irracional, que tinha ataques de fúria ao ser contrariada.

Harry suspirou. Gin era a escolha mais prática que poderia ter feito, além de estar envolvida numa questão de honra. O fato de ela ser uma excelente amante na cama não passava de sorte, e isso deveria deixá-lo satisfeito, em vez de assustado. Afinal, era melhor ter uma esposa que lhe despertasse o interesse a ter uma esposa que o aborrecesse. Desse modo, seria mais fácil e agradável conseguir um herdeiro, concluiu Harry. Sozinha na cama, Ginny pensou no que Harry lhe dissera antes de partir. No dia seguinte, iria tornar-se a senhora de Potter Hall... Estremeceu, apavorada diante de tal ideia. No entanto, ao fechar os olhos, a imagem de Harry surgiu-lhe na mente, e um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. Ao lado dele, sentia-se forte o bastante para enfrentar qualquer dificuldade.

Ao pegar no sono, porém, teve sonhos agitados, povoados pela imagem de Lady Lily.


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Capítulo XII**

Na hora do desjejum, no dia seguinte, Harry cumpriu a promessa que fizera a si mesmo. Dispensou os criados que serviam a mesa e, quando ficou a sós na sala de jantar com Ginny e Lady Lily, declarou:

— Estou satisfeito com o modo como Ginny caminha e senta-se à mesa, mamãe. A senhora não precisa mais lhe dar aulas de boa postura.

— Mas, meu filho...

— De hoje em diante, a senhora irá ensiná-la a dirigir a casa, e mais nada.

Lady Lily lançou um olhar fulminante a Ginny. Depois, dando de ombros, murmurou com desprezo:

— Muito bem, suponho que não adianta mesmo tentar ensinar boas maneiras a pessoas de classe inferior,

Harry franziu a testa, em sinal de zanga e impaciência. Sua mãe estava sendo desnecessariamente grosseira. Céus, será que não existia nenhuma maneira de fazê-la respeitar Ginny? De repente, uma ideia lhe veio à mente.

— Seria muita gentileza de sua parte ajudar Ginny e Nancy com os trabalhos de costura, mamãe — disse ele, mais em tom de ordem que de sugestão. — As aulas dos últimos dias tomaram muito o tempo de Ginny, e eu gostaria de ver a minha esposa vestida de modo adequado o mais depressa possível.

Ginny, que até então ouvira a conversa em silêncio, quase engasgou com o pedaço de pão que levara à boca. A alegria que sentira ao saber que ficaria livre das sessões de tortura, disfarçadas de aulas de etiqueta, desapareceu no mesmo instante. Seria igualmente torturante aturar a companhia de Lady Lily enquanto costurava!

— As aulas também tomaram muito o meu tempo — protestou Lady Lily. — Tenho alguns bordados para terminar.

Harry dirigiu um olhar severo à mãe, indicando que desejava ser obedecido.

Ginny apressou-se em intervir:

— Obrigada, mas não é necessário que Lady Lily se preocupe com o meu guarda-roupa.

Embora ainda se visse tentado a forçar sua mãe a fazer um ato de gentileza, Harry pode perceber que Ginny não desejava passar mais tempo que o necessário em companhia de Lady Lily, por motivos óbvios e compreensíveis. Resignado, respondeu:

—Deixarei a decisão em suas mãos, Ginny. Se quiser que minha mãe a ajude a costurar, basta pedir à ela.

Lady Lily enrubesceu de indignação e raiva diante das palavras do filho, mas, por prudência, permaneceu calada. Ginny, por sua vez, sentiu-se aliviada por Harry ter deixado a decisão a seu cargo.

Nesse instante, Quinn bateu à porta e entrou na sala, anunciando:

— Sr. Potter, Jarvis acaba de chegar e está à sua espera, na biblioteca.

— O reverendo Vales veio com Jarvis?

— Não, senhor, o reverendo não veio.

Fazendo uma careta de desagrado, Harry pediu licença às senhoras e retirou-se do aposento acompanhado pelo mordomo.

Ginny percebeu um brilho de triunfo no olhar de Lady Lily e ficou curiosa. Parecia que sua futura sogra estava se divertindo com alguma brincadeira particular.

Harry retornou à sala minutos mais tarde. Fitando a mãe com ar severo, declarou:

— O reverendo afirmou estar doente, com febre, e por isso não pode vir. Pretendo ir visitá-lo para confirmar a informação. Se o reverendo realmente estiver acamado, pedirei uma licença especial para me casar com Ginny sem a presença dele.

— Oh, mas você não pode ir! — exclamou Lady Lily, em pânico.

— É claro que posso — retrucou Harry, com frieza.

Observando a troca de palavras entre mãe e filho, e lembrando-se do brilho de triunfo que vira nos olhos de Lady Lily, Ginny teve certeza de que a mulher era a responsável pela ausência do reverendo. Pelo jeito, Harry pensava a mesma coisa.

— Harry, Quinn me contou que Dyles, o jardineiro, está prevendo uma nevasca para os próximos dias. E você sabe que as previsões de Dyles nunca falham, meu filho.

— Se há uma nevasca a caminho, talvez seja melhor você escutar sua mãe e adiar a viagem — observou Ginny, mais preocupada com a segurança de Harry do que em ver-se legalmente casada com ele.

— Sinto muito, mas já tomei minha decisão. Partirei agora mesmo — disse Harry, categórico, saindo da sala.

— Se alguma coisa de ruim acontecer com o meu filho, você será a culpada — resmungou Lady Lily, encarando Ginny com ódio.

— Minha consciência está tranquila, milady. Não sei se o mesmo pode ser dito da sua! — retrucou ela.

Deixando a sala de jantar, Ginny correu até o quarto de Harry e entrou sem bater, argumentando, aflita:

— Por favor, você não deve partir se a viagem for perigosa!

Simon, o criado de quarto de Harry, fitou-a de olhos arregalados e quase deixou cair a camisa que estava dobrando para guardar numa maleta.

Depois de dispensar Simon, Harry comentou, com um sorriso maroto:

— Tenho procurado ser discreto e cauteloso esse tempo todo, e agora você escandaliza meu criado entrando no meu quarto sem se fazer anunciar.

— Não brinque, o assunto é grave!

— Eu sei — respondeu Harry, ficando sério. — Acredito que minha mãe seja a responsável pela ausência do reverendo Vales. Partirei agora e voltarei dentro de quatro dias acompanhado pelo reverendo, pode ficar tranquila. — Ele tornou a sorrir, de repente. — Devo confessar, porém, que me agrada vê-la preocupada comigo.

— Não quero ficar viúva antes de ter tido uma cerimônia de casamento decente — retrucou Ginny, nervosa.

— Corro mais riscos de pegar uma pneumonia indo descalço até o seu quarto todas as noites do que fazendo essa viagem — ironizou Harry, beijando-a na ponta do nariz. — Darei instruções aos criados para que a tratem com o mesmo respeito que dedicariam à dona de Potter Hall. A Sra. Oats e a Sra. Elby receberão ordens para obedecê-la incondicionalmente.

Ginny ainda não conhecia direito todos os empregados, mas sabia que a Sra. Oats era a cozinheira e que a Sra. Elby era a governanta. Tê-las sob suas ordens era uma grande responsabilidade. Embora se sentisse honrada com o gesto de Harry, Ginny preferiria mil vezes não vê-lo partir em viagem. Nervosa, sugeriu:

— Você poderia ao menos esperar que o tempo melhorasse.

— Não se preocupe, Ginny, nada de mal acontecerá co migo.

Nesse momento, Simon bateu à porta e entrou, com a permissão do patrão, para anunciar:

— O seu cavalo já está pronto, Sr. Potter.

— Quanto mais cedo eu partir, mais cedo estarei de volta — disse Harry, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de Ginny antes de pedir-lhe que saísse do quarto.

Minutos mais tarde, assim que Harry sumiu de vista, Ginny sentiu-se invadida por uma triste sensação de vazio. Agora que ele partira, não se sentia mais bem-vinda em Potter Hall.

— É melhor entrar, Srta. Weasley, antes que acabe apanhando um resfriado — disse Nancy, atenciosa, surgindo à porta de entrada.

Bem, pelo menos tenho uma amiga aqui, pensou Ginny, numa tentativa para animar-se. Seguindo o conselho da camareira, voltou para dentro da mansão.

**H&G**

Lady Lily, tensa, andava de um lado para outro em sua sala privativa. Despedira-se do filho ali mesmo, em particular, e a despedida não fora nada amigável. Mais uma vez Harry a prevenira para tratar Ginny com cortesia e respeito.

Uma batida soou à porta. Era Quinn.

— Meu filho já foi? — perguntou Lady Lily, assim que ele entrou e fechou a porta.

— Sim, milady.

Lady Lily fungou, furiosa, e murmurou:

— Ah, como eu gostaria que Talbert estivesse aqui...

— Talbert, milady? — indagou o mordomo, esforçando-se para esconder o choque que a menção de tal nome lhe causou.

— Exatamente. Nunca fui ingênua, e sempre soube que Talbert prestava certos favores desagradáveis, para não dizer ilegais, a meu pai. Para ser mais clara, o homem dava um jeito de livrar-se em definitivo dos inimigos de papai.

Parando de andar, Lady Lily encarou o mordomo e perguntou, após um instante de silêncio:

— Você gostaria de ser o meu Talbert, Quinn? Seria tão fácil! Você poderia colocar um pouco de veneno no chá de Ginny, ou empurrá-la escada abaixo para fazê-la quebrar o pescoço...

— Com todo o respeito, milady, não acha que isso seria ir um pouco longe demais?

— Tolice. Ginny Weasley não passa de uma desclassificada, e seria um grande alívio não ser mais obrigada a viver sob o mesmo teto que ela.

O mordomo pigarreou, procurando disfarçar seu horror. Por lealdade a Lady Lily, já participara de diversos esquemas armados por ela. Mas daí a cometer um assassinato... Jamais!

— Se me permite fazer uma observação, milady, às vezes chega um momento em que é melhor aceitar o que não pode ser mudado.

— Pois para mim tal momento não chegará nunca — sibilou Lady Lily, num tom carregado de ódio.

Os dois dias seguintes passaram com uma lentidão exasperante para Ginny.

Livre de Lady Lily, que, emburrada, não saía de seus aposentos privativos, Ginny tinha tempo em excesso para preocupar-se com a segurança de Harry. Na tentativa de afastar a ansiedade que a consumia, ela resolveu obter informações sobre os empregados da mansão, em especial sobre a Sra. Oats e a Sra. Elby. Dentre todos os criados, Quinn e as duas mulheres eram os que detinham mais poder e influência.

Conversando com Nancy durante uma de suas sessões de costura, Ginny logo descobriu que tanto a cozinheira quando a governanta estavam na casa dos quarenta anos, e ambas eram viúvas.

A determinada altura da conversa, Ginny reuniu coragem para fazer a pergunta que mais a interessava. A Sra. Oats e a Sra. Elby haviam sido corteses com ela, mas nenhuma das duas mostrara-se muito amigável. A experiência ensinara a Ginny que era sempre útil saber quem era seu amigo e quem era seu inimigo. Foi pensando nisso que indagou:

— A Sra. Oats e a Sra. Elby fizeram algum comentário a meu respeito?

— Não, Srta. Weasley — respondeu a jovem camareira, depressa.

Depressa demais, refletiu Ginny. Sorrindo, observou:

— Você não sabe mentir, Nancy. Por favor, seja sincera comigo. Para poder dirigir bem essa casa, depois do meu casamento com o Sr. Potter, preciso estar a par do que os empregados pensam de mim.

— Bem, já que insiste... A Sra. Elby e a Sra. Oats não têm nada contra a senhorita. Contudo, as duas gostam muito do Sr. Potter, e acham que ele poderia ter encontrado uma noiva mais... adequada. — Vermelha de embaraço por ter feito tal confissão, a camareira apressou-se a acrescentar: — Mas eu disse a elas que o Sr. Potter jamais teria encontrado outra noiva melhor, e disse também que a senhorita seria uma patroa mais agradável que Lady Lily. Nenhuma das duas me desmentiu, é claro.

Ginny suspirou. Pelo que Nancy acabara de contar, a cozinheira e a governanta não a haviam aprovado. Por outro lado, porém, era um alívio ouvir que pelo menos as duas mulheres não se haviam declarado suas inimigas.

**H&G**

No terceiro dia da ausência de Harry, Ginny descobriu, ao acordar e olhar pela janela do quarto, que nevara durante a noite. Ficou encantada com o macio tapete branco que cobria a paisagem, algo que jamais vira na vida, embora tivesse ouvido falar a respeito. Ao pensar na segurança de Harry, porém, a neve perdeu todo o encanto para ela.

— Não está tão frio quanto parece — comentou Nancy, tentando animá-la. — Repare, senhorita, a neve já começou a derreter. De qualquer modo, o Sr. Potter sabe tomar conta de si mesmo.

Ao lembrar-se dos recursos utilizados por Harry durante a viagem que haviam feito juntos até Potter Hall, a preocupação de Ginny diminuiu um pouco. O otimismo de Nancy também ajudou a acalmá-la.

Voltou a ficar apreensiva, contudo, quando encontrou Lady Lily sentada à mesa da sala de jantar para o desjejum.

— Se meu filho morrer de frio ou sofrer algum acidente por causa da nevasca, a culpa será toda sua — comentou a mãe de Harry, com azedume, ao vê-la.

— Mas eu pedi a ele que não viajasse enquanto o tempo não melhorasse, milady — protestou Ginny.

Ela sabia que Lady Lily não aceitaria seu protesto, mas decidiu defender-se por causa dos criados que serviam a mesa e ouviam a conversa: não queria que eles a considerassem culpada caso acontecesse algo de mal a Harry.

Lady Lily assumiu uma expressão indignada. Como se não suportasse a simples presença de Ginny, estava a ponto de levantar-se da mesa para deixar a sala, auxiliada por Quinn, quando tiros e gritos horripilantes cruzaram o ar.

— Índios! — gritou uma das criadas.

Ginny correu até a janela. Do lado de fora, diversos empregados jaziam mortos sobre a neve manchada de sangue. Novos gritos soaram no interior da mansão.

— Vou pegar a espada de Harry — disse Ginny, correndo em direção à porta. — Quinn, proteja Lady Lily!

O mordomo, porém, não esperara receber a ordem para colocar-se ao lado da patroa.

Enquanto ia às pressas para a biblioteca, a fim de pegar a espada que Harry costumava deixar sobre a cornija da lareira, Ginny refletiu que seria tolice tentar enfrentar os índios. No entanto, estava disposta a não entregar-se sem lutar, e obrigou suas pernas a moverem-se mais depressa. Já estava a ponto de abrir a porta da biblioteca quando alguém a agarrou por trás.

Ela gritou e esperneou. Ao levar um chute na canela, o índio que a capturara jogou-a com força contra a parede. Por um instante, Ginny sentiu o mundo girar à sua volta. Zonza, fechou os olhos. Quando tornou a abri-los, viu um mosquete apontado contra seu peito. Através de grunhidos e gestos, o índio indicou-lhe que saísse da mansão. Ao passar pelo hall, Ginny avistou Claire, uma das camareiras, morta.

A caminho da cozinha, que ficava afastada do corpo principal da mansão, viu Ruth, uma das copeiras, caída sobre a neve com a cabeça ensanguentada. Outros empregados jaziam nas proximidades. Obviamente, haviam sido pegos de surpresa pelos índios.

Chegando à cozinha, Ginny constatou, com alívio, que Nancy, Lady Lily, Quinn e a Sra. Oats tinham sido capturados mas continuavam vivos. Janet, a arrumadeira, Sally, a camareira particular de Lady Lily, e Adam, o responsável pelos criados das estrebarias, também se encontravam na co zinha. Janet cuidava de um ferimento no braço de Quinn, e Nancy amarrava uma bandagem na perna de Adam. Nenhuma das mulheres parecia estar ferida.

— Os índios não precisavam ter matado Ruth — soluçou a Sra. Oats, aos prantos. — Ela era uma moça tão boazinha...

Sally abraçou a cozinheira, procurando acalmá-la. Notando o olhar de impaciência dos índios, Ginny aproximou-se da Sra. Oats e ordenou, em voz baixa mas firme:

— Pare de chorar por causa de Ruth. Se quiser sobreviver, trate de controlar-se.

— Eu não tenho coração de pedra, feito a senhorita! — retrucou a cozinheira, chocada.

— Não me olhe como se eu fosse um monstro de frieza, Sra. Oats. Quero apenas salvar a vida de todos os que estão aqui. Através de minha experiência anterior com os piratas, aprendi que se nossos captores pensarem que vamos apresentar problemas, não hesitarão em nos matar.

— A Srta. Weasley tem razão — interveio Nancy, apoiando Ginny.

A cozinheira resmungou um protesto, fungou, mas parou de chorar.

Ginny voltou sua atenção para os índios, que não escondiam o ódio que sentiam pelos brancos. No íntimo ela podia entender o ódio deles, pois Harry já lhe falara sobre os problemas existentes entre os colonizadores e os peles-vermelhas: tratados de paz rompidos, ataques contra tribos pacíficas e outras crueldades.

O índio que a capturara à porta da biblioteca, o mais alto de todos, parecia ser o chefe do grupo. Ele deu uma ordem numa língua incompreensível. Alguns índios ficaram vigiando os prisioneiros. Os outros saíram correndo e voltaram logo em seguida, com cobertores e sacos de alimentos. Fizeram trouxas com os sacos e cobertores e as entregaram aos prisioneiros.

— Vamos ser usados como animais de carga — resmungou Adam, indignado.

Ginny tentou convencer-se de que os índios não poderiam ser mais cruéis que o capitão Thorton e seus piratas, mas no fundo não tinha tanta certeza. Mesmo assim, forçando-se a permanecer ereta e altiva apesar do enorme peso que levava às costas, aproximou-se do líder dos peles-vermelhas.

— Vamos precisar de casacos e capas para nos proteger do frio — disse, apontando para as roupas penduradas nos cabides de madeira presos à parede da cozinha.

O índio sorriu. Examinou os casacos e capas com ar de aprovação, distribuiu-os entre seus homens, mas não deu um único agasalho aos prisioneiros. Em seguida, indicou com gestos que chegara a hora de partir.

— Não conseguirei carregar o peso que esses malditos me deram — reclamou Lady Lily, recusando-se a levantar da cadeira na qual se acomodara.

— Eu carregarei a sua trouxa, milady — ofereceu Quinn. Adam segurou o mordomo pelo braço, argumentando:

— Só estamos vivos porque os índios precisam de nós como animais de carga. Se Lady Lily não carregar a trouxa que lhe deram, será morta num piscar de olhos.

Ao ouvir isso, Lady Lily lançou um olhar irado aos índios e pôs-se de pé, trouxa às costas.

Quando captores e prisioneiros deixaram o calor da cozinha e iniciaram a marcha através dos campos cobertos de neve, Ginny indagou-se se não teria nascido sob uma estrela de má sorte. Não era justo ser salva dos piratas apenas para cair nas mãos dos índios! O instante de auto-piedade logo passou, porém, e ela concentrou-se na ideia de sobreviver, custasse o que custasse.

Todos revezaram-se para ajudar Lady Lily. Quando chegou a vez de Ginny, ela sentiu o ódio da mãe de Harry e percebeu que a mulher devia estar fazendo um esforço gigantesco para aceitar o seu auxílio.

Ginny sabia que a neve podia ser tão perigosa quanto os índios, mas podia ser também uma fonte de esperança. Se Harry voltasse antes que a neve derretesse, seria capaz de seguir o rastro deixado pelo grupo.

Os índios tinham deixado duas canoas à beira do rio Rappahannock. Depois de transportarem prisioneiros e carga para a margem oposta, a caminhada prosseguiu. Alguns dos peles-vermelhas encarregaram-se de levar as canoas às costas. Pelo jeito os índios estavam preocupados com a possibilidade de serem seguidos, pois não paravam de incentivar os prisioneiros a andar mais rápido.

Ao anoitecer, a caminhada foi interrompida. Uma pequena fogueira era a única proteção dos prisioneiros contra o frio, ao passo que os índios, além do fogo, tinham para se aquecer peles de animais e os casacos e capas roubados.

— Bando de selvagens infernais — murmurou Lady Lily, que não parara de reclamar da sorte durante toda a caminhada.

— Eu sabia que algum dia a situação chegaria a esse ponto — comentou Adam. — Primeiro os mercadores dão armas aos índios, em troca de peles, e os colonos começam a ver-se ameaçados pelos selvagens. Depois os colonos de Maryland fazem amizade com uma tribo e dão armas a ela, para que os ajudem a defender-se de uma segunda tribo. Em seguida os colonos também fazem amizade com a segunda tribo e os índios começam a brigar entre si pelo que restou de suas terras originais. Aí uma tribo expulsa a outra de seu território e os índios derrotados têm de viver num lugar onde nunca estiveram antes, sendo obrigados a roubar comida para sobreviver ao inverno e jogando toda a culpa sobre os colonos!

— Só espero que os nossos captores não sejam da tribo Doeg — comentou Janet, preocupada.

— Por quê? — perguntou Sally.

— Porque os doegs assam seus prisioneiros vivos e...

— Cale-se, Janet! — ordenou Quinn, brusco. — Você está assustando Lady Lily.

— Desculpe, eu só estava repetindo o que ouvi por aí — defendeu-se a arrumadeira.

— Em vez de pensarmos no que pode nos acontecer de ruim, precisamos arquitetar um plano de fuga — interveio Ginny.

— Precisamos é rezar para que meu filho volte logo para casa e venha em nosso socorro — corrigiu Lady Lily, áspera.

— Por favor, milady, fale mais baixo — pediu Ginny.

— Os índios não devem saber que podemos estar sendo seguidos por um grupo de resgate.

— Ora, não seja tola! É claro que esse selvagens sem lei nem Deus não entendem a nossa língua.

— Desculpe-me, milady, mas a Srta. Weasley tem razão — disse Adam. — Alguns índios entendem e falam inglês.

— Eu, por exemplo, entendo e falo a língua dos brancos — declarou o chefe dos peles-vermelhas, aproximando-se a tempo de ouvir o finalzinho da conversa. — Agora fiquem quietos, senão corto a língua de vocês.

Assustados com a ameaça, os prisioneiros calaram-se.

No dia seguinte, nuvens escuras cobriam o céu, indicando a possibilidade de uma nova nevasca, e um vento gelado começou a soprar. _Talvez morramos de frio antes que os índios tenham chance de nos assar vivos_, refletiu Ginny, num acesso de humor negro. No entanto, como era comum naquela época do ano, o tempo mudou de repente. Por volta da hora do almoço o céu havia clareado e o vento parado.

Quando alcançaram uma área pantanosa, o líder dos índios disse aos prisioneiros:

— Sigam exatamente os nossos passos. O chão não é sólido, aqui.

A caminhada prosseguiu, vagarosa. Lady Lily ameaçava desmaiar de exaustão a cada passo. Os outros revezavam-se, ajudando-a a seguir em frente. Era uma tarefa difícil, pois o caminho era estreito, perigoso.

Depois de ver Adam tropeçar pela quarta vez enquanto tentava suportar seu próprio peso, o de Lady Lily, e as trouxas de ambos, Ginny disse, categórica:

— Temos de tirar essa trouxa pesada das costas de Lady Lily. É esforço demais para uma só pessoa tentar ampará-la e ao mesmo tempo carregar duas trouxas.

— Os índios irão matar Lady Lily se fizermos isso — observou Adam.

— Ela irá morrer, com certeza, se não tentarmos. Se for necessário, devolveremos a trouxa a Lady Lily. Nenhum de nós, fracos como estamos, pode continuar a suportar esse peso todo por muito mais tempo.

Nenhum dos prisioneiros recebera comida, e a única água que tomavam provinha da neve que recolhiam do chão enquanto andavam.

Relutante, Adam acabou aceitando a sugestão.

O índio que seguia atrás dos prisioneiros para vigiá-los soltou um grito de alarme ao ver a trouxa ser removida das costas de Lady Lily.

O líder dos peles-vermelhas aproximou-se, ameaçando:

— Se a mulher de idade não agüenta mais carregar peso, terá de ser sacrificada.

Ginny colocou-se na frente do índio, disposta a blefar para defender a vida da mãe de Harry. Não gostava dela, mas nem por isso desejava vê-la morta.

— Se você matar essa mulher, todos nós escolheremos morrer com ela — disse Ginny. — E então você e seus homens terão de carregar tudo sozinhos.

— Alguns podem escolher morrer, mas outros não — retrucou o chefe índio, com sabedoria, fitando cada um dos prisioneiros antes de voltar a encarar Ginny. — Seria tolice de sua parte desistir de viver tão depressa.

— Morrer agora ou mais tarde não faz diferença nenhuma para mim. Pelo menos não terei o sangue de outra pessoa manchando minha consciência.

O chefe dos índios olhou para Lady Lily, que o fitava com ódio, e argumentou, zombeteiro:

— Não vejo a mulher de idade protestar contra o sacrifício que vocês estão dispostos a fazer por ela.

— Essa mulher ocupa uma posição superior em relação a nós — respondeu Ginny, depressa, continuando a blefar. — Ela considera uma honra receber o sacrifício de nossas vidas. Suponho que você também ocupe uma posição superior na sua tribo. Você também não consideraria uma honra os seus homens morrerem em seu nome?

Os olhos do índio estreitaram-se perigosamente. Era óbvio que estava tentando amedrontar Ginny para submetê-la à sua vontade. Mas ela já passara por situações semelhantes, já aprendera a esconder seu medo, e foi o que fez agora. O líder dos peles-vermelhas sorriu de repente, dizendo:

— Vocês podem distribuir a carga entre si como acharem melhor, e podem tentar manter a mulher de idade viva pelo tempo que desejarem.

Ginny soltou um suspiro de alívio.

**H&G**

Anoitecia quando Harry e o reverendo Vales apearam de seus cavalos diante de Potter Hall.

Harry estava cansado, com frio e zangado. Ao chegar à casa do reverendo havia descoberto que ele estava com excelente saúde. Não acreditara nem por um segundo quando o reverendo lhe disse que estivera mesmo acamado, com febre, e sofrera uma cura milagrosa. Em seguida, havia caído uma nevasca que atrapalhara seus planos de viagem. Mas agora, finalmente, estava de novo em casa.

De repente, a porta de entrada foi aberta e a Sra. Elby apareceu, empunhando uma pistola. Ao reconhecer o patrão, a governanta exclamou, aflita:

— Sr. Potter! Que bom que o senhor voltou! Deus seja louvado!

— O que foi? Por que tanto desespero? — indagou ele, preocupado.

— Fomos atacados de surpresa pelos índios, ontem de manhã. Eu estava no sótão, guardando alguns lençóis limpos, quando ouvi tiros e gritos. Fiquei escondida, e os índios não me acharam. Mas os outros... — A governanta começou a chorar.

— O que aconteceu com a Srta. Weasley? — quis saber Harry, sentindo um violento aperto no coração ao imaginá-la morta.

— Foi levada pelos índios.

Harry respirou aliviado. Pelo menos ela estava viva.

— E minha mãe e os outros, onde estão, Sra. Elby?

— Robert, Dyles, Philip, Jarvis e Claire estão mortos. William e David sofreram ferimentos graves, mas já estou cuidando deles. Ruth foi ferida na cabeça e ainda está se sentindo meio zonza, mas tem feito o possível para me ajudar. — A governanta soluçou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Os índios saquearam a casa. Pegaram todos os alimentos, cobertores e armas que encontraram. William me disse que ficou caído no jardim, fingindo-se de morto, e viu Lady Lily e os outros serem usados como animais de carga para transportar as coisas que os índios roubaram.

— William contou quantos índios havia?

— Ele disse que havia uns oito ou nove. Mas pareciam centenas, pelo modo como nos atacaram.

Harry olhou para o reverendo. Se não tivesse ido buscá-lo, teria estado ali para defender sua casa do ataque dos índios. E provavelmente estaria morto, agora, disse-lhe a voz da razão. Percebendo que era melhor agir em vez de ficar procurando um culpado pelo que acontecera, Harry ordenou:

— Vá buscar ajuda na fazenda vizinha, reverendo Vales. Eu vou seguir o rastro dos índios.

— Logo será noite, e os senhores não conseguirão enxergar um palmo adiante do nariz. Por que não entram para comer alguma coisa e descansar até amanhã cedo? — sugeriu a Sra. Elby. — Por sorte, os índios não descobriram o depósito secreto de comida que o seu pai mandou construir no porão, sr, Potter. Ainda temos alimento para mais alguns dias. ... Por favor, fiquem aqui esta noite — insistiu ela.

Harry estava ansioso para ir atrás de Ginny e dos outros, mas sabia que a Sra. Elby tinha razão. O reverendo não en contraria o caminho da fazenda vizinha no escuro, e ele não conseguiria seguir o rastro deixado pelos índios e seus prisio neiros.

Resignado, respondeu, por fim:

— Muito bem, passaremos a noite e aqui e partiremos amanhã bem cedo.

— Eu cuidarei dos cavalos — disse o reverendo, procurando ser útil.

Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e entrou na mansão. Conversou com Ruth e com os homens feridos, garantindo-lhes que logo chegaria ajuda. Através de William, soube que direção os índios tinham tomado.

Depois de falar com os criados, vasculhou todos os aposentos à procura de armas que os peles-vermelhas pudessem ter deixado para trás.

Mais tarde, incapaz de dormir, ficou andando de um lado para outro no quarto. Estava preocupado com todas as pessoas que os índios haviam capturado, claro, mas era a imagem de Ginny que insistia em invadir-lhe a mente o tempo todo. Tentou convencer-se de que pensava mais nela que nos outros apenas por tê-la trazido para Potter Hall e prometido que a manteria em segurança. Logo em seguida, porém, foi obrigado a reconhecer a verdade: embora estivesse certo de que isso jamais aconteceria, apaixonara-se por Ginny. Não conseguia mais imaginar a sua vida sem ela.

**H&G**

Os dias seguintes foram difíceis para Ginny e os outros. Os índios davam pouca comida aos prisioneiros, suficiente apenas para mantê-los vivos. Na maior parte do tempo o caminho era de chão firme, mas de vez em quando surgiam trechos pantanosos, que Ginny odiava. Se ela desse um único passo errado, seus pés afundavam em buracos de lama úmida e gelada. Depois a neve começou a derreter, aumentando o des conforto da caminhada e a preocupação de Ginny: se a neve desaparecesse por completo, como Harry poderia seguir-lhes os rastros? Pensou em deixar pequenos pedaços de suas anáguas pendurados em arbustos, mas sabia que os índios que seguiam na retaguarda localizariam e removeriam os sinais. De qualquer modo, ela tentou deixar galhos quebrados e pegadas sempre que possível.

Finalmente o grupo alcançou as margens de um outro rio.

— Esse é o Potomac — disse Adam. — Creio que nossos captores são índios Maryland.

O desânimo tomou conta de Ginny. Se atravessassem o Potomac, nenhuma equipe de resgate que viesse atrás deles os encontraria.

Por sorte, porém, os peles-vermelhas não cruzaram o rio, limitando-se a acompanhar a margem em direção a oeste, através de uma área pantanosa. No final da tarde, Ginny avistou fumaça a distância. Algumas horas depois, o grupo alcançou um acampamento formado por oito cabanas no centro de uma pequena elevação rodeada por pântanos.

Ginny localizou apenas mais três índios homens entre as mulheres e crianças que se aproximaram para receber os recém-chegados, e supôs que eles não tivessem participado da expedição de ataque a Potter Hall para ficarem protegendo o acampamento.

Ao ver os prisioneiros, as crianças começaram a jogar pedrinhas e gravetos neles. O chefe dos peles-vermelhas ralhou com as crianças, acabando com a brincadeira. Em seguida, virando-se para os prisioneiros, ordenou:

— Coloquem as trouxas no chão.

Assim que os alimentos e os outros objetos saqueados terminaram de ser distribuídos, o líder deu uma nova ordem, dessa vez em sua língua nativa. No mesmo instante Sally, Nancy, Janet e a Sra. Oats foram agarrados pelo braço pelos índios que haviam participado do ataque. Mesmo enfraquecidas e cansadas, as mulheres tentaram resistir.

— O que vai acontecer com elas? — perguntou Ginny, ocultando seu medo sob uma máscara de frio ódio.

— Serão transformadas em escravas. Se servirem bem aos seus senhores, não serão maltratadas. — Enquanto as mulheres eram levadas para as cabanas, o chefe índio acrescentou: — Você e o homem serão escravos meus.

— E os outros dois? — indagou ela, apontando para Lady Lily e Quinn.

— São inúteis. E nós não podemos desperdiçar comida com gente inútil.

— Que absurdo! Você não pode transformar pessoas em animais de carga e depois matá-las, dizendo que são inúteis.

— A mulher de idade não carregou nada — lembrou o líder pele-vermelha. — E o homem velho não serve para mais nada.

— Você... você é cruel! — retrucou Ginny, com desprezo e raiva.

— Se eu fosse cruel, torturaria os dois antes de matá-los. Mas, em vez disso, darei um jeito para que morram sem sofrimento.

Enquanto Ginny observava, horrorizada, o chefe índio deu uma ordem a seus homens. Lady Lily e Quinn foram levados para junto de uma árvore na periferia do acampamento e amarrados de pé ao tronco.

Assim que viu sua ordem terminar de ser cumprida, o líder dos peles-vermelhas tornou a dirigir-se a Ginny.

— Mesmo depois de vários dias de viagem você ainda parece forte e valente, por isso merece ser tratada melhor que os outros. Você será uma de minhas esposas.

— Não! Não quero receber tratamento especial.

— Mas ser esposa do chefe é uma grande honra!

— Para as mulheres da sua tribo, talvez. Para mim, não é honra nenhuma.

— Talvez uma noite ao relento a faça mudar de ideia — disse o índio, irritado.

Ginny foi amarrada ao tronco da árvore junto com Quinn e Lady Lily. Nenhum dos três recebeu alimento. Quando Sally e Nancy tentaram levar-lhes algo para comer, as mulheres índias bateram nelas sem piedade e as mantiveram afastadas.

Vendo isso, Ginny jurou a si mesma que preferiria morrer tentando escapar a correr risco de ser transformada em esposa do chefe ou em escrava, como as outras.

Anoiteceu. Depois que todos, com exceção de um vigia, recolheram-se a suas cabanas para dormir, Ginny começou a forçar as cordas que a prendiam, sem resultado.

— Creio que é inútil tentarmos escapar — murmurou Quinn, resignado. — Sou um homem velho, e sabia que a hora da minha morte chegaria logo. Mas nunca imaginei que fosse desse jeito...

— Não perca as esperanças — encorajou-o Ginny, em bora no fundo estivesse a ponto de desanimar.

— Desde que você morra, eu não me importo de morrer também — resmungou Lady Lily, virando a cabeça para encará-la. — A sua presença na vida de meu filho ameaçou impedi-lo de conquistar a posição de destaque que merece. O meu fantasma irá dançar de alegria sobre o seu túmulo, Ginny!

— Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, pensei que não fossemos morrer como inimigas, milady. Nunca foi minha intenção causar problemas à senhora ou ao seu filho.

— Problemas? Você chama privar Harry de riquezas e de um lugar na corte inglesa de mero "problema"?

— O que está dizendo, milady? Nunca pensei em privar Harry de nada! Sempre imaginei que além de Potter Hall e das terras que cercam a mansão ele não tinha direito a mais nada.

— Pois era através de um bom casamento que meu filho iria conquistar uma posição de destaque — explicou Lady Lily, em tom carregado de rancor. — Quando estava na Inglaterra, Harry apaixonou-se por Lady Andrea Clemens, uma rica e linda jovem. Ele a cortejou, mas Lady Andrea mostrou-se coquete, como todas as moças de seu meio social. Meu filho não gostou disso, e acabou desistindo de conquistá-la. Lady Andrea, por sua vez, ficou aborrecida e deixou-o partir. Assim que Harry tomou o navio para as colônias, porém, Lady Andrea arrependeu-se do que fizera. Ela procurou meu irmão, o conde, e disse que estava interessada em casar-se com Harry, se houvesse um jeito de consertar a situação... — Lady Lily suspirou, pesarosa, e prosseguiu: — Desde que recebi uma carta de meu irmão mencionando esse assunto, rezei para que meu filho voltasse em segurança para casa a fim de cuidar de seu futuro promissor. Mas ele chegou a Potter Hall trazendo você, Ginny, destruindo assim qualquer esperança de fazer um excelente casamento com Lady Andrea. Às vezes chego a pensar que teria sido melhor Harry morrer nas mãos dos piratas, em vez de ser salvo apenas para ser obrigada a casar com você, por uma questão de honra.

Ginny permaneceu calada, cabisbaixa. Detestava pensar que por sua causa Harry fora privado de uma imensa fortuna e de um lugar na corte inglesa. Mas o pior era saber que ele estava apaixonado por outra mulher.

Aceitara casar-se com Harry, finalmente, esperando que um dia ele a amasse como ela o amava. No entanto, agora que sabia que suas esperanças eram vãs, uma horrível sensação de vazio apoderou-se de seu coração. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, a ideia de morrer pareceu-lhe atraente.

— Srta. Weasley? — chamou Quinn, preocupado.

— Sim? — respondeu ela, procurando manter a voz firme enquanto lágrimas quentes escorriam-lhe pelas faces.

— Notei que a senhorita parou de forçar as cordas que a prendem. Fiquei preocupado, imaginando que a senhorita tinha desistido de tentar escapar.

— Estou apenas descansando um pouco os braços — mentiu Ginny. Na verdade, já havia desistido, embora não quisesse admitir isso em voz alta.

— Todos nós aprendemos a depender da sua força de vontade nos últimos dias — disse o mordomo, antes de acrescentar, embaraçado: — Lady Lily não deveria ter falado sobre Lady Andrea, pelo menos não nesse momento.

Ginny podia lidar com o desprezo de Lady Lily, mas seu orgulho a impediu de aceitar a piedade de Quinn.

— Eu não desisti de tentar escapar — afirmou, e então percebeu que estava sendo sincera.

Escaparia dos índios. Libertaria Harry do compromisso assumido com ela e partiria de Potter Hall sem lançar um único olhar para trás. E, em algum outro lugar do mundo, procuraria reencontrar uma chance de ser feliz.


	13. Capítulo Treze

**N.A.: **Geeente, eu sou uma anta, mil perdões. Jurava que já tinha postado esse capítulo, mas só tinha editado! Em compensação, vou postar o próximo ainda hoje, logo mais. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

A princípio Ginny pensou estar imaginando coisas. Mas não havia dúvida: o índio que ficara de vigia fora agarrado, puxado para detrás de uma árvore, e não tornara a aparecer.

— Quinn, Lady Lily, fiquem em silêncio — ordenou ela, em voz baixa. — O que quer que vejam, permaneçam calados.

— O que está acontecendo? — indagou Lady Lily, ignorando a ordem.

— Creio que vamos ser salvos. Mas se fizermos barulho, alertaremos os índios e nossos salvadores serão mortos.

— Por favor, milady, obedeça a Srta. Weasley — pediu Quinn. Lady Lily fungou, irritada, antes de calar-se.

Um graveto estalou atrás de Ginny.

— Não se assuste, sou eu — sussurrou uma voz masculina, que ela reconheceu de imediato como sendo a de Harry.

Um punhal afiado cortou as cortas que prendiam Ginny. Suas pernas, adormecidas de cansaço e frio, não sustentaram o peso do corpo. Ela caiu ao chão.

— Gin! — Harry ajoelhou-se e tomou-a nos braços. Ao chegar ao acampamento e vê-la viva, amarrada à árvore, sentira-se aliviado. Agora, tornava a preocupar-se. — Os índios a machucaram? — perguntou, tenso.

— Não, minhas pernas estão apenas fracas e adormecidas. — Ginny gostaria de permanecer abraçada a ele por mais tempo, pois esta seria a última vez que permitiria um contato mais íntimo entre ambos. Mas, consciente dos perigos que corriam no momento, preferiu afastar-se. — Minhas pernas já estão boas — declarou. — Vá ajudar sua mãe e Quinn, para podermos ir logo embora daqui.

— Esta é a minha Gin, corajosa como sempre! Tome, vista o meu casaco — disse Harry, dando-lhe um beijo na testa antes de ir soltar os outros.

Ginny estremeceu ao detectar uma nota de carinho na voz de Harry. Uma parte de seu ser quis acreditar que ele aprendera a amá-la, mas a outra parte achou melhor não entregar-se a ilusões. Harry podia até gostar dela, mas não a amava. Ele amava Lady Andrea, uma jovem dama rica e refinada.

Assim que Harry soltou Quinn e Lady Lily todos afastaram-se do acampamento dos índios, movendo-se o mais silenciosamente possível. Quando alcançaram o local onde Harry deixara seu cavalo, Quinn perguntou:

— Onde estão as outras pessoas que vieram nos resgatar, Sr. Potter?

— Eu vim sozinho — respondeu ele, pegando a manta que encontrava-se amarrada à sela do cavalo e entregando-a a Lady Lily. — Sinto muito, Quinn, mas não tenho nenhum agasalho para lhe dar — desculpou-se.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. Para mim é suficiente que o senhor tenha me dado uma chance de escapar dos índios.

— Já estou aquecida — mentiu Ginny, tirando o casaco de Harry e estendendo-o na direção do mordomo.

— Pode ficar com o casaco, Srta. Weasley. Não quero que a senhorita pegue um resfriado. De qualquer modo, obrigado — agradeceu Quinn, com gentileza.

Harry sorriu. Parecia que até mesmo o formal e esnobe mordomo aprendera a gostar de Ginny. Isso tornaria a vida de todos bem mais fácil, sem dúvida. Mas, primeiro, precisavam retornar a Potter Hall em segurança...

Voltando a concentrar-se na situação presente, Harry pegou o pacote de comida que trouxera num alforje e distribuiu biscoitos e pedaços de queijo entre os três prisioneiros libertados.

— Não vem mais ninguém para nos ajudar? — indagou Ginny, de repente, enquanto comia.

— Vem sim, mas não sei dizer quando — respondeu Harry. — O reverendo Vales ficou de reunir alguns homens enquanto eu seguia o rastro de vocês. Deixei marcas no caminho, para orientar o grupo de resgate que virá depois.

— E se o grupo não chegar aqui antes do amanhecer? Assim que os índios descobrirem que fugimos, começarão a nos procurar — argumentou Ginny.

— Temos de partir agora mesmo, antes que os índios nos capturem de novo — interferiu Lady Lily, pondo-se de pé.

— Não podemos deixar Nancy e os outros para trás. Talvez os índios resolvam torturá-los, para vingar a morte do vigia e a nossa fuga! — protestou Ginny.

— Mas nós não temos condições de salvá-los. Nem Deus seria capaz de nos condenar por abandoná-los — argumentou Lady Lily, fria.

Ignorando a mãe, Harry perguntou a Ginny:

— Quantos homens você viu no acampamento?

— Três, sem mencionar os nove que nos trouxeram para cá. Você já deu cabo de um, portanto sobraram onze. A propósito, não sei se essa informação é útil, mas o chefe dos índios, fala inglês.

— Humm... Creio que esses índios são remanescentes de alguma tribo guerreira. É uma sorte para nós que existam poucos homens. Eu tenho um plano. É arriscado, mas talvez funcione.

— Pode contar com a minha ajuda, Sr. Potter — interveio Quinn.

— E com a minha também — afirmou Ginny.

— De jeito nenhum, Gin! — retrucou Harry, determinado a não deixá-la correr o menor risco de vida. — Quinn e eu nos encarregaremos de salvar os outros. Você e minha mãe devem pegar o meu cavalo e ir ao encontro do grupo de resgate.

— Sua mãe pode ir, Harry, mas eu ficarei. Sei manejar um punhal, e minha ajuda pode ser valiosa — argumentou ela, recusando-se a partir em busca de segurança enquanto o homem que amava corria perigo.

Adivinhando que não adiantaria nada tentar vencer a teimosia de Ginny, Harry acabou por ceder.

— Muito bem, Gin, você pode ficar, embora contra a minha vontade. — Em seguida, ele virou-se para a mãe e disse: — Espere aqui até o amanhecer, depois pegue o meu cavalo e saia em busca de ajuda.

— Venha comigo, meu filho, pelo amor de Deus — implorou Lady Lily. — Esse seu plano é uma rematada tolice!

Ignorando-a, Harry dirigiu-se a Quinn:

— Se o meu plano falhar, quero que você e Ginny fujam o mais rápido possível. Com um pouco de sorte, vocês encontrarão o grupo de resgate antes que os índios tornem a capturá-los.

— Estou velho demais para correr, Sr. Potter — disse o mordomo. — É o senhor quem deve fugir com a Srta. Weasley.

— Minha posição não me permitirá fugir, Quinn. Por favor, prometa que ajudará Ginny a escapar e que a levará para um lugar seguro.

— Eu... Prometo, senhor — murmurou o mordomo, relutante.

— Céus, isso é loucura! — exclamou Lady Lily, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

Harry entregou um mosquete a Quinn, uma pistola e um punhal a Ginny. Depois, explicou:

— Temos de agir sem perda de tempo. Vamos precisar de algumas tochas.

Enquanto ele cortava vários galhos maiores, Quinn pegava gravetos secos. Ginny cortou suas anáguas em tiras e amarrou-as nas pontas dos galhos, junto com os gravetos, para fazer as tochas.

— Se ao menos tivéssemos um pouco daquela banha de urso que os índios costumam esfregar na pele... — comentou Harry, em voz baixa, enquanto voltavam para o acampamento. — Só assim eu teria certeza de que as tochas arderiam por tempo suficiente para levarmos o plano a cabo.

Ginny fitou-o, preocupada. Estava disposta a arriscar-se, mas não suportava a ideia de vê-lo morrer. Ansiosa, murmurou:

— Talvez sua mãe esteja certa, Harry. Talvez seja melhor esperarmos por reforços antes de entrarmos em ação,

— Tolice, Gin. Você tinha razão ao dizer que coloquei a vida dos outros prisioneiros em perigo quando matei o vigia índio. Não posso pensar na minha própria segurança enquanto os outros não estiverem a salvo, também. Mas você me daria um grande prazer se retornasse para junto de minha mãe e fosse com ela procurar socorro.

— Por favor, não insista nisso.

— Céus, como você é teimosa — resmungou Harry, parando de andar por um segundo para beijá-la de leve nos lábios. — Será que pode ao menos me prometer que fugirá com Quinn se as coisas não derem certo?

— Prometo — ela mentiu, só para tranquilizá-lo.

Ao alcançarem o acampamento, Ginny soltou um suspiro de alívio. Tudo estava calmo, em silêncio. Pelo jeito, o vigia morto ainda não fora descoberto.

De repente, uma sombra esgueirou-se para fora de uma das cabanas. Ginny cutucou o braço de Harry e indicou-lhe a silhueta que se movia ao luar.

— É um dos nossos — sussurrou ela, notando que a figura usava um vestido de saia longa.

A silhueta aproximou-se da árvore onde Ginny, Quinn e Lady Lily haviam estado amarrados.

Harry também se aproximou da árvore. Quando a figura feminina chegou perto, ele a agarrou e cobriu-lhe a boca com uma das mãos.

— Fique quieta — ordenou, quando a cativa lutou para libertar-se.

No mesmo instante a jovem ficou imóvel.

— Não diga uma só palavra — pediu Harry, ao soltá-la. Mas Nancy recusou-se a obedecer.

— Onde está a Srta. Weasley? — indagou, assim que se viu livre.

— Ela está logo ali adiante, com Quinn. Venha comigo, depressa.

Ao avistar a camareira, Ginny deu-lhe um abraço de boas-vindas, perguntando:

— Como você conseguiu sair da cabana?

— Não fui amarrada. Os índios devem ter imaginado que se eu fugisse, acabaria me perdendo no pântano ou então sendo recapturada antes de ir muito longe.

— Eles haviam deixado um sentinela a postos. Por sorte Harry já deu um jeito no vigia, caso contrário você teria sido pega de imediato — explicou Ginny.

— E quando fosse pega, você seria punida para servir de exemplo aos outros prisioneiros — observou Harry, em tom seco.

— Ora, Sr. Potter, eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada, só esperando para ver o que ia acontecer com a Srta. Weasley. Eu precisava tentar ajudá-la, pois amigos não abandonam amigos na hora do perigo. — retrucou Nancy, altiva. Em seguida, olhando ao redor, indagou: — Onde estão as outras pessoas que vieram nos resgatar?

— Ainda não sabemos quando elas irão chegar — respondeu Ginny, comovida com a demonstração de amizade da jovem camareira. — Teremos de agir sozinhos.

— Pode contar com a minha ajuda, Srta. Weasley.

— Obrigada, Nancy.

— Nós precisamos de banha de urso — disse Harry, entrando na conversa das duas.

— O senhor se refere àquele troço de cheiro ruim que os índios passam na pele? — perguntou a camareira, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

— Exato. Você sabe onde podemos conseguir um pouco?

— Há um pote de banha na cabana de onde vim.

— Ótimo! Ouça, Nancy, não queremos que os índios suspeitem de nada enquanto não estivermos prontos para agir. Isso significa que você deve voltar para a cabana, agora. Eu a seguirei e trarei o pote de banha para cá. Mais tarde, quando perceber que entramos em ação, pegue uma arma para proteger-se e vá ficar junto de Ginny.

— Sim, Sr. Potter.

Os dois tomaram o rumo do acampamento. Logo depois Harry voltou sozinho, trazendo o pote de banha.

**H&G**

A luz do sol começava a tingir o horizonte quando as primeiras mulheres índias saíram de suas cabanas para acender uma fogueira. Ao verem Harry entrar no acampamento empunhando uma bandeira branca, improvisada com um galho de árvore e um lenço, elas correram até a cabana do chefe para chamá-lo.

Ginny observava tudo, escondida atrás de alguns arbustos do outro lado do acampamento. Em uma das mãos segurava uma tocha acesa, na outra segurava a pistola, pronta para atirar. A cintura, trazia o punhal.

— Vim em paz, para conversarmos — disse Harry, dirigindo-se ao líder dos peles-vermelhas.

O chefe estava desarmado, mas os outros homens que saíam das cabanas vinham armados.

— Onde está o homem que deixei de sentinela? — indagou o líder.

— Ele está morto — respondeu Harry.

— Então você não veio em paz, como afirma!

— Foi uma troca justa. Você já matou muita gente minha. E se não quiser ver o seu acampamento destruído, é melhor ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

Estas palavras eram o sinal que Ginny esperava. Ela deixou seu esconderijo e posicionou-se entre duas cabanas, onde o chefe índio podia vê-la. Procurou não demonstrar medo ao perceber que Harry encontrava-se sob a mira das armas dos índios.

— Se eu for morto, meu pessoal irá incendiar as cabanas e atirar contra os seus homens — declarou Harry. — A pior parte do inverno ainda está por vir. Suas mulheres e crianças ficarão sem abrigo, sem comida e sem homens para protegê-las.

— Vejo apenas uma mulher branca — zombou o líder dos índios.

— Fique sabendo que essa mulher tem a coragem de dez homens. Mas ela não é a única que está aqui para me ajudar.

Harry apontou para o outro lado do acampamento, onde Quinn se colocara, também segurando uma tocha acesa e armado com um mosquete.

Ginny captou um movimento na cabana à sua esquerda e ficou tensa, pronta para lutar.

— Sou eu, Srta. Weasley — disse Nancy, indo para junto dela. — Fugi da índia que estava tomando conta de mim depois de fazê-la desmaiar com uma pancada na cabeça. Mas não consegui nenhuma arma...

— Tudo bem, sua arma será o fogo. Pegue uma dessas tochas que estão aqui no chão, do meu lado. Acenda-a na minha e posicione-se entre duas cabanas.

A camareira obedeceu sem perder tempo.

O chefe índio fez uma careta de raiva ao ver Nancy tomar posição e gritou uma ordem. Janet, Sally e a Sra. Oats foram agarradas pelas mulheres que se encontravam perto delas. Adam tentou fugir para juntar-se a Quinn, mas um dos índios segurou-o e encostou-lhe uma faca no pescoço.

— Vamos matar os prisioneiros que restaram se vocês não se renderem — ameaçou o líder dos peles-vermelhas.

— Se nós nos rendermos, sei que vocês irão nos torturar até a morte ou então nos fazer de escravos — retrucou Harry. — Não somos tolos. Não nos renderemos, e se vocês ferirem os prisioneiros vamos incendiar as cabanas e matar quantos índios pudermos antes de perdermos a vida. Mas eu estou disposto a barganhar. Vocês podem ficar com os alimentos e os cobertores que roubaram. Em troca vocês nos deixarão voltar em segurança para a nossa casa, depois de nos darem comida para a viagem e devolverem nossos casacos e capas. Para termos certeza de que não seremos atacados, queremos que você nos acompanhe até o Rappahannock, chefe. Quando estivermos do outro lado do rio, você será libertado.

— Não preciso aceitar a sua barganha. Há mais índios que brancos, aqui. Nossas armas são tão poderosas quanto as suas, e podemos apagar o fogo nas cabanas.

— Mais homens brancos estão vindo para cá, devem chegar por volta do meio-dia. Se eles chegarem e nos encontrarem mortos, vão matar todos vocês, incluindo as mulheres e as crianças.

— Se mais brancos vêm vindo, por que você não esperou por eles antes de vir falar comigo?

— Porque até lá você poderia ter matado as três pessoas que estavam amarradas na árvore, e eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

O líder dos índios balançou a cabeça, argumentando:

— Se eu deixar vocês irem embora, os brancos que chegarem depois irão nos matar, de qualquer jeito.

— Se você nos deixar ir embora, ninguém atacará a sua gente — disse Harry.

— Palavra de honra?

— Palavra de honra.

— Mas como posso ter certeza de que você é um homem de honra?

— Se eu não fosse um homem honrado, teria incendiado o seu acampamento durante a noite e matado os seus guerreiros conforme eles fossem saindo das cabanas.

O chefe dos peles-vermelhas olhou para as mulheres e crianças de sua tribo, claramente preocupado. Em seguida, declarou, cerrando os punhos:

— Muito bem, deixarei que vocês voltem em segurança para a sua casa.

Ginny suspirou, aliviada, mas, de acordo com as instruções prévias de Harry, permaneceu preparada para incendiar as cabanas. Afinal, o líder índio podia estar blefando.

Quinn e Nancy também continuaram a postos.

— Mande a sua gente apagar as tochas — ordenou o chefe dos peles-vermelhas.

— As tochas só serão apagadas depois que os outros prisioneiros forem soltos e depois de recebermos comida e agasalhos para a viagem — retrucou Harry.

O líder índio gritou algumas ordens em sua língua nativa.

Instantes mais tarde, os suprimentos pedidos e o restante dos prisioneiros encontravam-se ao lado de Harry.

Assim que se viu livre, Adam estendeu a mão na direção de um índio que estava perto dele.

— Quero o meu mosquete e o meu punhal de volta — exigiu.

O pele-vermelha deu um passo para trás, pronto para lutar.

— Já demos o que vocês queriam. As armas continuam conosco — disse o chefe índio.

— Vocês podem ficar com as armas que roubaram dos homens que mataram durante o ataque à minha casa — concedeu Harry. — Mas as armas desse homem aqui têm de ser devolvidas — acrescentou, apontando para Adam.

O líder dos peles-vermelhas assentiu, relutante, e Adam pegou suas armas de volta.

Pouco depois o grupo deixou o acampamento. Harry seguia na frente, e Quinn fechava a retaguarda. O chefe índio ia no meio, vigiado de perto por Adam. Todos caminhavam olhando ao redor, preocupados, temendo que os peles-vermelhas contrariassem as ordens de seu líder e os atacassem.

Lady Lily não se encontrava mais no local onde Harry a deixara. Ela devia ter seguido as instruções do filho e partido a cavalo em busca de ajuda.

O grupo deixou a área pantanosa para trás por volta do meio-dia. Todos gostaram de voltar a sentir o chão firme sob os pés. Ainda assim, o progresso da caminhada era lento. Ginny, abatida, viu seu próprio cansaço espelhado no rosto de seus companheiros.

A primeira pessoa a entregar os pontos foi a Sra. Oats. Sentando-se numa pedra, a cozinheira declarou em tom de desculpa:

— Não consigo dar mais um único passo, Sr. Potter.

— Por favor, tente fazer um esforço para andar mais um pouco, e procurarei um lugar seguro mais adiante para passarmos a noite — disse Harry.

— Sinto muito, mas é impossível, senhor. — O cansaço tornara a Sra. Oats impaciente e rebelde. — A propósito, onde estão o reverendo Vales e o resto do pessoal que vinha nos resgatar dos índios?

— Nós os encontraremos, fique tranquila. Minha mãe seguiu na frente, e já deve ter dito a eles onde estamos. — Notando que todos os outros pareciam tão exaustos quanto a Sra. Oats, Harry acrescentou, resignado: — Muito bem, passaremos a noite aqui mesmo.

Assim que escureceu, uma fogueira foi acesa. Todos sentaram-se ao redor do fogo para comer e aquecer-se. Na hora de dormir, Adam sugeriu:

— Não seria mais seguro amarrarmos as mãos e os pés do chefe índio, para que ele não fuja?

O chefe, que permanecera em silêncio até então, olhou para Harry e declarou, altivo:

— Dei minha palavra de honra que seria seu refém até chegarmos ao rio.

Harry assentiu e não deu o menor sinal de que seguiria a sugestão de Adam.

Ginny pensou que talvez ele estivesse sendo imprudente, mas preferiu não falar nada.

Logo depois, Harry ofereceu-se para ficar de sentinela. Os outros arranjaram-se ao redor da fogueira para dormir. Todos pegaram no sono sem demora, com exceção do chefe índio e de Ginny. Ela permaneceu acordada, olhando para Harry às escondidas, sabendo que dentro de pouco tempo iria separar-se dele para sempre, não queria desperdiçar a oportunidade de observá-lo enquanto pudesse.

Como que adivinhando que era observado, Harry virou-se e olhou na direção de Ginny. Ela fez menção de virar o rosto para o outro lado, temendo que num instante de fraqueza o amor que trazia escondido dentro de si transparecesse em sua expressão. Foi ao começar a mover a cabeça que Ginny avistou uma silhueta masculina aproximando-se a passos cautelosos. Tensa, ficou de pé imediatamente. Antes que tivesse tempo de lançar seu punhal, porém, o chefe índio levantou-se do chão e colocou-se entre Harry e a sombra humana que avançava com cautela.

Em tom autoritário, o líder dos índios gritou uma ordem em sua língua nativa. A silhueta ameaçadora afastou-se, seguida por outras que haviam permanecido ocultas atrás das árvores que cercavam o acampamento improvisado.

— Eu dei minha palavra de honra. Vocês não serão atacados durante a viagem — disse o chefe índio para Ginny, que o fitava boquiaberta.

— Você é realmente um homem honrado. — Harry soltou um suspiro de cansaço. — Sei que existe pouca confiança entre o seu povo e o meu. Mas não pretendo alimentar o fogo do ódio que arde entre nós. Aceito sua palavra de que pode remos seguir viagem em segurança. Você está livre para voltar para junto da sua gente.

Por um longo instante o líder dos peles-vermelhas encarou Harry em silêncio, antes de dizer, solene:

— Que a sua jornada seja tranquila.

No momento seguinte, o chefe índio desapareceu entre as árvores.

— Será que esta foi uma decisão acertada, Sr. Potter? — questionou Adam.

Olhando ao redor, Ginny viu que todos estavam acordados e fitavam a floresta com ar assustado, como se temessem ser atacados a qualquer segundo.

— Voltem a dormir — ordenou ela. — Precisamos estar descansados para continuar a caminhada, amanhã.

Todos obedeceram, sem reclamar.

— Com a sua permissão, senhorita, colocarei mais lenha na fogueira antes de dormir — disse Harry, brincalhão.

O modo como os criados obedeciam Ginny o agradava. Não tinha mais de se preocupar com a posição dela em sua casa. Era óbvio que os criados a aceitariam de boa vontade como patroa.

Ginny corou ao perceber que falara como se estivesse no comando da situação.

— O senhor tem a minha permissão para colocar mais lenha na fogueira — respondeu, por fim, incapaz de resistir à brincadeira.

Ao voltar a deitar-se, contudo, sentiu uma grande tristeza invadir-lhe o coração. Continuou observando Harry às escondidas, numa espécie de despedida. Quando chegassem a Potter Hall, ela mostraria que também tinha honra e libertaria Harry do compromisso assumido no navio pirata.

* * *

**Samanta Potter **e **Mandy Watson **Prontinho! :)


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo XIV**

No dia seguinte, no começo da tarde, eles encontraram o grupo que partira para ajudar Harry a resgatar as pessoas capturadas pelos índios. O reverendo Vales não estava junto. Os homens informaram que haviam encontrado Lady Lily no dia anterior. Exausta e assustada, ela pedira que o reverendo a acompanhasse até Potter Hall enquanto o resto do grupo saía em busca de Harry e dos outros.

— Mas o reverendo lhe mandou uma mensagem, Sr. Potter, dizendo que irá esperar pela sua chegada — acrescentou um dos homens.

Harry sorriu com satisfação ao ouvir isso, ao passo que Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta.

Quatro dias mais tarde eles chegaram a Potter Hall, onde foram recebidos por Lady Lily. Os empregados mortos já haviam sido sepultados, com direito a missa celebrada pelo reverendo Vales. Com a ajuda de criados emprestados da fazenda vizinha, a mansão fora posta em ordem e tudo voltara a funcionar normalmente.

Harry ordenou aos empregados resgatados que fossem para seus quartos, a fim de descansar da infeliz aventura. Em seguida, pediu à mãe:

— Avise o reverendo Vales que Ginny e eu estaremos esperando por ele na biblioteca.

— Pelo amor de Deus, meu filho, o reverendo está exausto. O coitado mal se aguentou de pé durante os funerais — protestou Lady Lily. Olhando para Ginny, acrescentou: — Além disso, antes de mais nada, suponho que sua noiva preferirá tomar um bom banho e descansar um pouco.

— Por favor, mamãe, não discuta. Apenas faça o que lhe pedi.

Ginny respirou fundo, na tentativa de controlar os tremores de nervosismo que lhe percorriam o corpo. Planejara falar com Harry a respeito de sua intenção de partir assim que fosse possível, mas nem de longe imaginara que precisaria discutir o assunto tão cedo! Tensa, seguiu Harry até a biblioteca. Esperou que a porta do aposento estivesse fechada antes de criar coragem e declarar:

— Não haverá casamento algum, hoje.

Harry franziu a testa. Sabia que ela estava exausta, e talvez preferisse banhar-se e descansar antes da cerimônia. Contudo, ele também se sentia cansado, e sua paciência estava chegando ao limite.

— Quero me deitar com você, Gin, e não tenho a menor vontade de ficar me esgueirando à noite pelos corredores só para manter as aparências. Você é minha esposa. Esse casamento é uma mera formalidade para evitar mexericos escandalosos.

— Não sou sua esposa. Para mim, a cerimônia realizada no navio do capitão Thorton nunca teve validade — retrucou ela. A seguir, procurando manter a voz firme, pronunciou as palavras mais difíceis de toda a sua vida: — Além disso, não quero ser sua esposa.

— Acho quase impossível acreditar nisso, considerando as noites que passamos juntos — argumentou Harry, chocado com o que acabara de ouvir.

— É agradável fazer amor com você, admito. Mas já passei tempo demais da minha vida presa numa armadilha preparada pelo Destino. Não pretendo cair em outra armadilha tão cedo. Quero ser livre para fazer o que bem entender, ir para onde desejar.

— Você considera o casamento uma armadilha? — perguntou ele, ao mesmo tempo magoado e zangado.

_É uma armadilha para você, não para mim_, pensou Ginny, antes de responder:

— Sim.

Por um longo instante Harry a encarou em silêncio, sentindo-se como se ela tivesse lhe enfiado uma faca no coração. Maldição, por que fora apaixonar-se? Nunca fizera nada de tão tolo em sua vida inteira, ralhou consigo mesmo. Procurando esconder suas emoções, indagou, com frieza:

— O que você quer fazer, e para onde deseja ir?

— Estou pensando em ir para Jamestown e arranjar um emprego. Depois do ataque dos índios, irei me sentir mais segura vivendo lá — disse Ginny, com falso entusiasmo. — Além disso, sempre tive vontade de morar numa cidade e ser independente. Creio que será uma experiência excitante e divertida.

Na verdade, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, Ginny seria capaz de morar numa caverna perdida no meio do mato, desde que Harry estivesse a seu lado. No entanto, jamais seria capaz de prejudicá-lo. De modo algum iria impedi-lo de casar-se com Lady Andrea, a jovem que amava e que o ajudaria a progredir socialmente.

A raiva de Harry cresceu. Ele ficou furioso consigo mesmo por ter começado a amar Ginny. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, não podia culpá-la por desejar viver num lugar mais seguro, pois falhara em sua missão de protegê-la. Acima de tudo, não seria justo mantê-la em Potter Hall contra a vontade, só para torná-la infeliz.

— Eu a pedi em casamento porque era a coisa mais honrada a fazer. Se você prefere recusar o meu pedido, não insistirei mais no assunto — declarou Harry, adotando uma máscara de frieza para esconder a dor que lhe atravessava a alma. — Quando gostaria de ir embora de Potter Hall?

Ginny sentiu-se a ponto de desmaiar. No íntimo, alimentara a esperança de que Harry dissesse que aprendera a amá-la e lhe implorasse para não ir embora. Como fora tola! Era óbvio que ele só insistira no casamento por uma questão de honra e dever, e ficaria aliviado ao vê-la partir. Provavelmente já estava até fazendo planos para casar-se com Lady Andrea Clemens.

— Eu gostaria de ir amanhã mesmo — respondeu Ginny, por fim.

— Muito bem. Providenciarei um acompanhante e deixarei um cavalo pronto para você.

— Obrigada.

Reunindo toda a dignidade que lhe restava, a visão nublada pelas lágrimas contidas, ela saiu da biblioteca e foi para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta e jogou-se na cama, para só então entregar-se ao choro.

Harry andava de um lado para outro na biblioteca, praguejando contra si mesmo. Inferno! Não deveria ter se apaixonado por Ginny, não deveria! Maldição! Só o que lhe restava a fazer agora era tentar esquecê-la, custasse o que custasse. Não podia esquecer, contudo, que tinha uma dívida para com Ginny, que o salvara de ser morto no navio pirata.

— Pois saldarei essa dívida ajudando Gin a começar bem uma nova vida — murmurou, parando de andar. — Depois de cumprir essa obrigação, darei um jeito de não pensar mais nela.

**H&G**

Percebendo que não adiantava nada chorar, pois as lágrimas não lhe serviam de consolo, Ginny levantou-se da cama e enxugou o rosto. Precisava ser forte para desligar-se do passado e concentrar-se no futuro. Uma nova vida a aguardava. Chegara a hora de encontrar o seu lugar no mundo.

Determinada, tirou o vestido sujo que usava e limpou-se usando a água da bacia de porcelana deixada sobre a cômoda do quarto. Em seguida, começou a juntar os seus pertences. Gostaria de levar consigo apenas os trajes que vestia ao chegar a Potter Hall, mas o orgulho foi obrigado a dar lugar à praticidade. Não podia ir para Jamestown parecendo uma mendiga! Pegou algumas das roupas que confeccionara com a ajuda de Nancy e amarrou-as numa pequena trouxa. Assim que arranjasse um emprego e ganhasse algum dinheiro, pagaria a Harry pelos vestidos.

De repente, alguém bateu à porta. Era uma das criadas que tinham vindo da fazenda vizinha para ajudar na manutenção de Potter Hall até que novos empregados fossem contratados.

— O Sr. Potter me pediu para vir entregar-lhe isso, Srta. Weasley — disse a criada, entrando no quarto e colocando um pacote em cima da cama. — Ele também me pediu para pegar os seus sapatos antigos e jogá-los no lixo — completou a mulher, pegando o par de calçados velhos deixado perto da lareira, antes de retirar-se.

Ginny abriu o pacote sobre a cama e viu um par de sapatos novos, de couro macio. No mesmo instante lembrou-se da noite em que Harry desenhara o contorno de seus pés e dos momentos de paixão que haviam partilhado depois... Controlando-se para não recomeçar a chorar, pensou em não aceitar os sapatos, mas logo mudou de ideia. Seria embaraçoso mandar que a criada lhe devolvesse os sapatos velhos, de couro gasto e sola esburacada. Levaria os sapatos novos consigo, e depois pagaria por eles assim como pretendia pagar pelas roupas.

Na hora do jantar, Ginny preferiu pedir à criada que lhe servisse a refeição no quarto. Seria doloroso demais sentar-se à mesa em companhia de Harry sabendo que, depois do dia seguinte, nunca mais o veria.

Ela havia acabado de comer quando bateram à porta do quarto. Pensando que a criada tivesse vindo para recolher a bandeja, ordenou:

— Entre!

— Com licença.

Ginny ficou tensa ao ouvir o som da voz de Lady Lily. Pondo-se de pé, forçou-se a fazer uma reverência respeitosa.

— Meu filho me contou que não haverá mais casamento e que você pretende ir para Jamestown, amanhã — comentou Lady Lily, observando Ginny com ar de suspeita.

— É verdade, milady.

— Se isso for algum estratagema seu, mocinha, saiba que não dará certo. Harry não irá atrás de você, pois já está fazendo outros planos para o futuro. Planos que não a incluem, é claro.

Ginny visualizou Harry sentado à escrivaninha da biblioteca, escrevendo uma carta para Lady Andrea Clemens. Disfarçando a mágoa que sentia sob uma máscara de altivez, declarou:

— Não espero, e nem desejo, que seu filho vá atrás de mim, milady.

— É mesmo? Vamos, você sabe que não arranjará outro casamento melhor se for embora daqui, não sabe?

— Sim. Mas torno a repetir, milady, nunca foi minha intenção prejudicar o seu filho. E como já fui informada de que ele ama outra mulher, o mínimo que posso fazer é deixá-lo livre de qualquer compromisso comigo.

— Ora, ora, que belo gesto de renúncia — observou Lady Lily, sarcástica, ainda não convencida da sinceridade de Ginny.

— Um gesto que também visa proteger meus próprios sentimentos, milady. Sei que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Harry se arrependeria de ter se casado comigo e passaria a me odiar. E eu não quero um casamento cheio de ódio.

— Você tomou a decisão mais acertada — disse Lady Lily, com um suspiro de alívio. Tirando um saquinho de moedas do bolso do vestido, ofereceu-o a Ginny. — Queira aceitar isto, por favor.

— Não, obrigada. Não preciso do seu dinheiro, milady. A senhora já me deu abrigo e roupas, é o bastante para mim.

— Por favor, aceite.

— Não. E agora, se não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar a sós, milady. Quero dormir cedo, pois pretendo partir assim que o sol raiar, amanhã.

— Está bem. — Lady Lily guardou o saquinho no bolso. Olhando para a trouxa de roupas sobre a cama, acrescentou: — Como presente de despedida, eu lhe darei um saco de viagem. Pedirei a uma das criadas que venha trazê-lo para você e, dessa vez, não aceitarei recusas.

Ao sair do quarto de Ginny, Lady Lily mal cabia em si de felicidade. Suas preces haviam sido atendidas! Tudo o que tinha a fazer agora era planejar o casamento de seu filho com Lady Andrea Clemens. Ah, como seria bom voltar a morar na Inglaterra...

**H&G**

O dia amanheceu claro e brilhante. Sem a menor disposição para encontrar Harry à mesa do desjejum, Ginny preferiu ficar sem comer. Depois de vestir-se, foi ao encontro de Quinn e disse-lhe que desejava partir o quanto antes.

— É uma pena que a senhorita esteja indo embora — comentou o mordomo, com sinceridade. — Mas creio que a senhorita tomou a decisão certa. Casamentos entre pessoas de classes sociais diferentes não costumam ter final feliz — finalizou ele, pesaroso.

— Tem razão, Quinn — murmurou Ginny, mais uma vez recordando a facilidade com que Harry aceitara a ideia de vê-la partir.

Voltando para o quarto a fim de esperar que os preparativos para a viagem estivessem terminados, ela pegou o punhal que conservara escondido sob os travesseiros e amarrou-o à perna com uma fita. Não pretendia viajar sem ter meios para defender-se, caso algo de ruim acontecesse.

Meia hora mais tarde, Janet bateu à porta para avisar que já estava tudo pronto para a viagem.

— Onde está Nancy? — perguntou Ginny. — Eu gostaria de me despedir dela antes de ir embora.

— Nancy está ocupada, arrumando sua própria bagagem — explicou a camareira. — Como pagamento por sua coragem para enfrentar os índios, o Sr. Potter a dispensou de cumprir o contrato de trabalho até o fim. Ela agora é livre para ir aonde quiser.

— Pensei em viajar com a senhorita para Jamestown — falou Nancy, aparecendo atrás de Janet com seu saco de viagem nas mãos. — O Sr. Potter me dará um cavalo para acompanhá-la, se a senhorita estiver de acordo.

— É claro que você pode viajar comigo — respondeu Ginny, feliz em saber que teria a companhia de uma amiga nesse momento tão difícil de sua vida.

— Vá descendo na frente, Srta. Weasley. Eu levarei a sua bagagem daqui a pouco — disse Janet.

Harry, Lady Lily e Quinn encontravam-se na frente da mansão, para se despedirem de Ginny.

— Adam irá escoltar você e Nancy até Jamestown — disse Harry.

— Obrigada pela gentileza de dispensar um dos empregados só para nos acompanhar — agradeceu Ginny.

— Eu é que lhe agradeço por ter salvo a minha vida. — Ela tentou adivinhar se Harry estava lhe agradecendo por tê-lo salvo dos piratas ou por tê-lo liberado da obrigação de tomá-la como esposa. Deve ser pelas duas coisas, concluiu em pensamento, antes de declarar em voz alta:

— Eu lhe devo minha a vida tanto quanto você me deve a sua.

— Nesse caso, queira aceitar um pequeno presente como lembrança de nossas aventuras juntos — pediu Harry, entregando-lhe um pacotinho.

Ginny preferiria não ganhar nada que a fizesse lembrar-se de Harry, pois isso só aumentaria a sua dor. No entanto, não podia mostrar-se mal-educada e recusar o presente na frente de Lady Lily, Nancy, Adam e Quinn. Apesar de tudo, queria que todos ficassem com uma boa impressão a seu respeito.

— Obrigada — murmurou, por fim, aceitando o pacotinho. Harry forçou um sorriso e lhe fez uma reverência polida. Ginny escolhera o caminho que desejava seguir, e ele esperava, com sinceridade, que ela fosse feliz. Quanto à mágoa profunda que a partida de Ginny estava lhe causando... Bem, o tempo iria encarregar-se de curar as suas feridas.

Janet finalmente apareceu com o saco de viagem de Ginny. Adam o amarrou ao lombo do cavalo que transportaria as bagagens, e depois ajudou Ginny e Nancy a subirem em suas montarias. Minutos depois, os três puseram-se a caminho. Incapaz de resistir, Ginny lançou um olhar para trás, mas apenas Janet e Quinn haviam permanecido do lado de fora da mansão para vê-la partir. Harry e Lady Lily já tinham entrado, certamente aliviados por estarem livres de sua incômoda presença.

— O que foi que o Sr. Potter lhe deu, senhorita? — perguntou Nancy, instantes mais tarde.

Ginny afastou os pensamentos tristes que lhe ocupavam a mente e concentrou-se em satisfazer a curiosidade da jovem ruiva.

Abriu o pacotinho que Harry lhe dera e encontrou um broche de ouro em formato de espada, com uma pequena safira e dois pequenos rubis enfeitando o punho.

— Que joia linda! — exclamou Nancy, encantada, ao ver o broche.

Havia também um bilhete dentro do pacotinho. Ginny desdobrou o papel e leu:

_Gin,_

_Meu pai a teria admirado muito se ainda estivesse vivo para conhecê-la. Ele a teria considerado "um soldado de primeira linha". Espero que você encontre a felicidade. Lembre-se de nunca abandonar seus sapatos quando não tiver certeza de estar entre pessoas amigas._

_Harry_

Ginny tornou a dobrar o papel e guardou-o entre os seios. Em seguida, fitou os próprios pés. Estivera preocupada demais naquela manhã para notar qualquer coisa diferente em seus sapatos novos. Agora, no entanto, percebia que eles eram mais pesados que o normal. Sem dúvida alguma, os saltos ocos haviam sido preenchidos com moedas de ouro. Esse devia ser o modo que Harry encontrara para saldar o que considerava como uma dívida de honra... Ginny suspirou, pesarosa, ao pensar que teria trocado todo o ouro do mundo por uma única declaração de amor feita por Harry.

Nancy tagarelou durante boa parte da viagem. Ginny sentiu-se grata pela distração, embora na realidade não estivesse prestando muito atenção nas palavras da jovem ruiva.

Ao meio-dia, durante a pausa que fizeram para comer o lanche que a Sra. Oats lhes havia preparado, Ginny aproveitou a chance para ter uma conversa séria com Nancy e Adam.

— Eu queria lhes pedir um favor — começou ela.

— Que favor? — indagou Nancy, curiosa como sempre.

— Se fosse possível eu gostaria que vocês dois não comentassem com ninguém em Jamestown que estou vindo de Potter Hall, nem que fui noiva do Sr. Potter. Se as pessoas da cidade souberem disso, começarão a fazer perguntas embaraçosas, que eu preferiria evitar. E se por acaso alguém questionar as minhas origens, vocês podem dizer que me encontraram na estrada e me convidaram a acompanhá-los.

Adam pareceu ficar confuso com tal pedido, mas acabou assentindo.

— Fique tranquila, faremos o que a senhorita quer. Afinal, de uma certa maneira, Nancy e eu devemos nossas vidas à senhorita. Não podemos lhe recusar um pequeno favor como esse. De qualquer modo, Lady Lily já nos havia mesmo pedido que fossemos discretos a respeito do noivado do Sr. Potter com a senhorita.

— Obrigada pela compreensão de vocês — agradeceu Ginny, comovida.

Depois do lanche frugal, os três prosseguiram viagem. A certa altura do caminho Nancy emparelhou seu cavalo com o de Ginny e comentou, os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade:

— Não direi nada a ninguém sobre a sua estada em Potter Hall e sobre o seu breve noivado com o Sr. Potter, mas ainda não entendi o motivo de tanta discrição, senhorita.

— Quero apenas evitar mexericos maldosos ou escandalosos, Nancy. Você sabe como as pessoas são. Se descobrirem que já fui noiva do Sr. Potter, passarão horas especulando por que o compromisso foi rompido.

— É verdade, eu mesma já especulei a respeito. Afinal, por que a senhorita desmanchou o noivado? Eu via o modo apaixonado como a senhorita observava o Sr. Potter quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando e...

— Fiz o que devia ser feito, e prefiro não discutir o assunto — disse Ginny, firme, interrompendo a jovem ruiva.

— Está bem, não falarei mais nisso. Mas eu nunca pensei que a senhorita fosse ser derrotada por Lady Lily — murmurou Nancy, balançando tristemente a cabeça.

Ginny ignorou esta última observação. Não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que Nancy a persuadisse a falar sobre o que acontecera em Potter Hall. Calada, concentrou-se na estrada à sua frente.

— Sinto muito se a ofendi, senhorita — desculpou-se a jovem ruiva, depois de alguns instantes. — O problema é que não consigo controlar a minha curiosidade.

— Você não me ofendeu, Nancy. E, por favor, me chame de Ginny. Não somos mais patroa e empregada. A partir de agora, prefiro considerá-la como amiga e companheira de viagem.

— Está bem... Ginny — respondeu a jovem ruiva, sorrindo.

A viagem até Jamestown durou vários dias. As estradas estavam em péssimo estado por causa da última nevasca, e retardavam o progresso da cavalgada.

Harry dera a Adam dinheiro suficiente para que os viajantes fossem bem recebidos e alimentados nas estalagens e residências que encontrassem pelo caminho. Na primeira vez em que abrira seu saco de viagem para pegar roupas de baixo limpas, Ginny descobrira que todos os vestidos que fizera com Nancy tinham sido colocados dentro dele. Na certa Janet os colocara ali por ordem dos patrões, no último instante. Ginny ficou tentada a acreditar que os vestidos lhe haviam sido dados por uma questão de gentileza. No fundo, porém, não pode deixar de pensar que Harry e Lady Lily apenas haviam arranjado um modo de livrar-se de qualquer sinal de sua breve permanência em Potter Hall. Se fosse esse o caso, nem mesmo podia culpá-los pelo que tinham feito, afinal, ela quase arruinara a vida de Harry.

Ginny aproveitou a viagem para ensaiar com Nancy e Adam a história que contaria sobre si mesma em Jamestown caso lhe fizessem perguntas sobre o passado. Para começar, não mencionaria o tempo que passara no navio do capitão Thorton, por dois motivos óbvios. Primeiro, não queria que ligassem seu nome à aventura de Harry com os piratas. Segundo, as pessoas poderiam imaginar, como Lady Lily havia imaginado, que ela servira de instrumento de diversão nas mãos dos piratas. Se isso acontecesse sua reputação ficaria manchada, e o início de sua nova vida seria prejudicado.

Por causa disso, inventou uma nova história. Diria a quem a questionasse que vivera até pouco atrás em companhia dos pais, numa área isolada do litoral da Carolina. Deixara a região depois que seus pais haviam sido mortos por piratas, que desembarcaram e invadiram sua casa em busca de alimentos e moedas de ouro. Para explicar por que não fora morta também, diria que estava na floresta colhendo frutos quando ouvira tiros e gritos. Correra de volta para casa, mas parara de repente na borda de uma clareira. Do lugar onde se encontrava, vira os piratas torturando seus pais e saqueando seu lar. Percebendo que não podia fazer nada, permanecera escondida na floresta. Depois que os piratas haviam ido embora, enterrara os pais, pegara algumas roupas e afastara-se do litoral, temendo um novo ataque dos piratas. Nas fazendas do interior, contudo, ouvira falar dos ataques dos índios e concluíra que estaria mais segura vivendo numa cidade. A caminho de Jamestown encontrara Nancy e Adam, que lhe ofereceram companhia.

Finalmente, para garantir-se contra perguntas muito indiscretas ou detalhistas, diria que ainda estava sofrendo muito com a perda dos pais e que preferia não discutir o assunto a fundo.

Chovia quando o trio de viajantes chegou a Jamestown, dias mais tarde.

— Minha mãe sempre dizia que é sinal de sorte chegar a algum lugar num dia de chuva — comentou Nancy, otimista.

Ginny sorriu, esperando que a jovem tivesse razão.

Quando Adam parou diante de um sobrado com fachada de tijolos aparentes quase no centro da cidade, Nancy observou:

— Esta deve ser a pensão da Sra. McGee. O Sr. Quinn me disse que aqui os quartos são limpos e a comida é boa. A propósito, o Sr. Potter me deu algum dinheiro para que eu me sustentasse até arrumar trabalho. Se você quiser, Ginny, podemos dividir um quarto. Eu posso pagar a sua parte até que você arranje um emprego, também.

— Seria ótimo dividir um quarto com você, Nancy. E não se preocupe com dinheiro, pois eu tenho algumas moedas de ouro comigo.

Adam descarregou o cavalo de carga e levou os pertences das duas jovens para dentro da pensão. A seguir, despediu-se delas e foi para a estalagem onde passaria a noite antes de retornar a Potter Hall.

A noite, deitada na estreita cama do pequeno quarto que era seu novo lar, Ginny fechou os olhos e suspirou de tristeza. Desde o início da viagem, obrigara-se a não pensar em Harry. Mas agora, ali estava ela, cheia de saudades, desejando tê-lo a seu lado.

_Tola, idiota!_, ralhou consigo mesma. Para quê perder tempo lembrando-se de Harry se nesse exato instante ele deve estar feliz da vida, se imaginando num navio rumo à Inglaterra para reencontrar Lady Andrea Clemens?

Irritada, Ginny afastou da mente a imagem de Harry. Estava começando vida nova, precisava esquecer o passado!


	15. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo XV**

Antes do final de sua primeira semana em Jamestown, Ginny já havia arranjado um emprego numa das melhores tavernas da cidade e Nancy conseguira trabalho no ateliê da Sra. Osburn, uma costureira.

Depois de levar duas canecas de cerveja para os cavalheiros sentados à mesa perto da lareira, Ginny olhou ao redor para verificar se outros clientes exigiam sua atenção imediata. De uma das mesas de canto, o Sr. Dermot fez-lhe um sinal. O homem tinha a idade e o físico de Harry, seus cabelos também eram castanho-escuros e fartos, mas as semelhanças terminavam aí. Os olhos do Sr. Dermot eram azuis, e não castanhos, e ele era do tipo que raramente sorria ou demonstrava ter senso de humor. Através de comentários ouvidos aqui e ali, Ginny soubera que o Sr. Dermot chegara a Jamestown cinco anos atrás, acompanhado pela esposa. Ficara viúvo poucos meses depois, e desde então vivia sozinho. Era um ferreiro habilidoso, respeitado na comunidade.

— Eu queria outro prato de carne assada e mais uma cerveja — pediu ele, quando Ginny se aproximou da mesa.

_Ou o homem é corajoso ou perdeu o paladar,_ pensou Ginny enquanto ia para a cozinha. O cozinheiro adoecera, e a Sra. Neils, esposa do dono da taverna, responsabilizara-se pelo preparo da comida. A Sra. Neils era uma mulher risonha, simpática, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma péssima cozinheira. Vários clientes haviam deixado a taverna sem comer ao descobrirem quem preparara os pratos. Mas o Sr. Dermot estava pedindo uma segunda porção de comida.

— O pobre ferreiro deve ter um estômago de ferro — comentou o Sr. Neils ao ver a esposa colocar mais um pedaço de carne assada no prato do Sr. Dermot.

— Ou então deve estar apaixonado — retrucou a Sra. Neils, bem humorada. — Você não reclamava da minha comida quando estava me cortejando, querido, e o Sr. Dermot só se tornou freguês assíduo da nossa taverna depois que a Srta. Weasley começou a trabalhar aqui.

— É verdade — riu o taverneiro.

A Sra. Neils olhou para Ginny, dizendo:

— O Sr. Dermot é um bom partido. Não existe ferreiro melhor aqui na cidade. E embora pareça ser um homem entediante, tem uma posição social respeitável.

Ginny sorriu, embaraçada. Sabia que deveria interessar-se por outros homens, mas sempre que tentava fazer isso a imagem de Harry surgia-lhe à mente.

_Que inferno!_, pensou, enquanto saía da cozinha. Quando é que conseguiria esquecer Harry Potter de uma vez por todas? Ao aproximar-se da mesa do Sr. Dermot, aproveitou a chance para observá-lo melhor. Se a Sra. Neils estivesse correta a respeito do motivo que o levava a frequentar a taverna, deveria sentir-se lisonjeada, pois o ferreiro realmente parecia ser um bom partido. Por outro lado, a Sra. Neils era uma casamenteira nata, e já fizera comentários semelhantes sobre todos os clientes solteiros que entravam na taverna.

Mas nenhum deles ia à taverna todas as noites, e nenhum deixava gorjetas tão boas...

_Bem, se o Sr. Dermot estiver mesmo interessado por mim, tentarei me interessar por ele também_, decidiu Ginny.

Nessa noite, ela dormiu muito mal. Sonhou o tempo todo com Harry, e sentia-se exausta quando Nancy a chamou na manhã seguinte.

— Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco — resmungou, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

— Ginny Weasley, trate de levantar-se sem reclamar! — ralhou a jovem ruiva. — Hoje é domingo, temos de ir à igreja. Todos têm princípios morais muito rígidos aqui em Jamestown. As pessoas não podem faltar à missa sem uma boa razão, caso contrário recebem uma multa. E nós não queremos causar má impressão em ninguém, queremos?

Ginny afastou o travesseiro e encarou a amiga. Ao ver o modo como os olhos de Nancy brilhavam, tentou imaginar em quem a jovem temia causar má impressão. Desde que ha viam chegado a Jamestown, três cavalheiros diferentes já tinham acompanhado Nancy do trabalho até a pensão da Sra. McGee.

— Vou descer e comer alguma coisa, para que meu estômago não ronque durante a missa e me deixe embaraçada. Enquanto isso, é melhor você se levantar — disse Nancy, saindo do quarto.

Ginny arrastou-se para fora da cama. Lavou o rosto e vestiu-se, antes de descer para tomar o desjejum. Embora não desejasse impressionar nenhum cavalheiro em especial, não queria começar sua nova vida em Jamestown sendo multada por faltar à missa. Ao chegar à cozinha, ouviu a Sra. McGee comentar com Nancy:

— Ouvi dizer que a senhora e o Sr. Holmes terão de fazer penitência, hoje. Os dois brigam feito gato e cachorro desde que se casaram, mas no domingo passado andaram exagerando. Discutiram e praguejaram aos gritos, a ponto de impedir os vizinhos de cumprirem suas devoções religiosas.

Mais tarde, quando entrou na igreja, Ginny assustou-se. O comentário da Sra. McGee não a havia preparado para a cena que via agora. A senhora e o Sr. Holmes encontravam-se de pé em cima de um banco perto do altar, enrolados em lençóis brancos e segurando velas acesas. Essa era a penitência para os casais que não conseguiam resolver seus problemas íntimos com discrição.

— A partir de hoje vou prestar mais atenção no meu modo de agir — comentou Nancy depois da missa, em voz baixa, enquanto voltava para a pensão com Ginny. A Sra. McGee continuara na igreja, conversando com amigos. — Não quero correr o risco de ser obrigada a fazer penitência em público. Que coisa mais humilhante!

Ginny assentiu, em silêncio.

De repente, um rapaz uniformizado aproximou-se delas. Pelo brilho súbito que iluminou o rosto de Nancy, Ginny adivinhou que esse era o tenente que acompanhara sua amiga até a pensão duas noites atrás. O tenente merecera uma descrição de duas horas, ao passo que os outros dois acompanhantes de Nancy não haviam merecido mais de trinta minutos.

— Posso acompanhá-las, senhoritas? — perguntou o rapaz, fazendo uma reverência.

— Será um prazer — respondeu Nancy, também fazendo uma reverência. — Ginny, deixe-me apresentar-lhe o tenente George Harley. Tenente, esta é a Srta. Ginny Weasley, minha amiga.

— Está com algum problema, Srta. Weasley? — perguntou uma familiar voz masculina.

Ela virou-se e viu o Sr. Dermot aproximar-se.

— Não — respondeu, sorrindo. — O tenente Harley apenas se ofereceu para nos acompanhar até a pensão da Sra. McGee.

— Compreendo. Será que posso acompanhá-las também? — Decidida a esquecer Harry de uma vez por todas, Ginny apressou-se em aceitar a gentil oferta.

Nancy e o tenente saíram caminhando um pouco à frente, deixando Ginny sozinha com o ferreiro. Incerta quanto ao assunto mais apropriado para abordar na presença de um cavalheiro, ela começou a falar sobre o tempo, e recebeu como resposta uma descrição detalhada sobre os rigores do inverno na colônia de Virgínia.

Ao despedir-se do Sr. Dermot na entrada da pensão, Ginny não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro de alívio. Jamais conhecera um homem tão entediante! A imagem de Harry surgiu-lhe à mente, nunca se sentira entediada na companhia dele. Zangada consigo mesma, procurou ignorar tais pensamentos. O Sr. Dermot era um cavalheiro atencioso e bem-educado que gastava seu tempo com ela porque desejava, e não porque se achava na obrigação de honrar um compromisso!

— O Sr. Dermot parece ser um cavalheiro muito distinto — disse Nancy um pouco mais tarde, enquanto almoçava na cozinha com Ginny.

— E o tenente Harley é muito simpático.

— Mais que simpático, ele é especial — afirmou a jovem ruiva, sorrindo.

— Pelo jeito, minhas duas pensionistas prediletas já encontraram admiradores aqui em Jamestown — comentou a Sra. McGee, brincalhona, entrando na cozinha nesse momento. — Será que vamos ter casamento, em breve?

— Talvez — respondeu Nancy, corando.

Ginny preferiu permanecer calada. Mesmo depois de ter recusado Harry como marido, no fundo sentia-se casada com ele. Sabia que era tolice pensar assim, mas não conseguia evitar.

Na noite seguinte, ao deixar a taverna, ela encontrou o ferreiro a esperá-la.

— A senhorita não devia voltar para casa sozinha a essa hora — disse ele, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Era bom sentir-se querida, protegida. Ginny sorriu para o Sr. Dermot. Juntos, seguiram de braços dados até a pensão da Sra. McGee.

A partir de então, o Sr. Dermot a acompanhava todas as noites. Ele agia como um perfeito cavalheiro, sem nunca tentar beijá-la ou fazer algo de impróprio. Pouco a pouco, Ginny habituou-se às atenções do ferreiro.

Janeiro passou, fevereiro chegou. Março já estava próximo quando o Sr. Dermot finalmente criou coragem para beijar Ginny. Ele havia ido entregar uma fechadura nova que fizera para a porta dos fundos da pensão. Ela ainda não tinha saído para trabalhar. Os dois dirigiram-se à sala de visitas para conversar um pouco. O ferreiro estava falando sobre um portão que lhe haviam encomendado quando, de repente, inclinou-se para a frente e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Ginny. Há vários dias ela esperava por isso. Mas agora que o beijo finalmente acontecera, sentia-se culpada, como se estivesse traindo Harry. _Que bobagem,_ pensou, irritada. Na certa Harry não iria sentir-se culpado quando reencontrasse Lady Andrea e a beijasse!

O Sr. Dermot fez menção de beijá-la de novo, e dessa vez Ginny estava preparada para corresponder ao beijo. Foi então que Nancy entrou correndo na sala.

— Alguns homens não sabem dar valor ao que têm! — exclamou a jovem ruiva, caindo no choro.

— Creio que a moça precisa de consolo — disse o ferreiro pondo-se de pé, embaraçado.

— Oh, sinto muito — desculpou-se Nancy, que não havia notado a presença dele. — Por favor, o senhor não precisa ir embora por minha causa.

Ginny franziu a testa, preocupada, ao ver a jovem retirar-se às pressas da sala. O que teria acontecido para perturbá-la tanto?

— Vá conversar com a sua amiga — aconselhou o Sr. Dermot. — A pobrezinha parece desnorteada.

— Se o senhor me der licença... — murmurou Ginny.

— É claro, fique à vontade. Antes de ir embora, porém, eu gostaria de saber se fui ousado demais ao beijá-la.

— Não, não foi — respondeu ela, forçando um sorriso de encorajamento.

Na verdade, ficara desapontada com o beijo, que não lhe provocara a menor emoção. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Afinal, paixão e desejo eram sentimentos que apenas traziam sofrimento, como acontecera durante o seu relacionamento com Harry.

— Nesse caso — disse o Sr. Dermot — tornarei a procurar a senhorita amanhã.

— Está bem.

Assim que ele se foi, Ginny correu para o quarto. Encontrou Nancy jogada na cama, chorando.

— Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? — indagou, preocupada.

— Nunca... nunca mais quero ver o tenente Harley outra vez — soluçou a jovem ruiva.

— Por quê? Ele a magoou?

— Pior, ele me humilhou!

— Ora, como o tenente pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Pensei que estivesse apaixonado por você.

— Eu também pensei, mas hoje descobri que estava enganada...

— Por favor, Nancy, conte-me o que aconteceu. — Enxugando as lágrimas, a jovem ruiva explicou:

— Fui ao porto agora de manhã, buscar alguns tecidos que a Sra. Osburn tinha encomendado e que chegaram num navio vindo de Filadélfia. Estava atravessando a rua quando vi George... isto é... o tenente Harley, ajudando uma mulher a desembarcar do navio. E então, na frente de todo mundo ele... ele a abraçou.

— E qual foi a sua reação? — perguntou Ginny, preocupada, temendo que a amiga tivesse aprontado um escândalo e fosse obrigada a fazer penitência em público na igreja, no próximo domingo.

— Comecei a chorar e vim direto para a pensão. Não tive coragem de voltar para o ateliê de costura e... Oh, nunca mais quero ver o tenente na minha frente outra vez!

— Vamos, vamos, procure acalmar-se, querida. Vou buscar os tecidos no navio. Depois direi à Sra. Osburn que você está com dor de cabeça e não voltará a trabalhar hoje.

— Obrigada. Você é uma boa amiga.

Ginny abraçou a jovem ruiva, tentando confortá-la. Minutos mais tarde, ao sair para ir buscar a encomenda da Sra. Osburn, encontrou o tenente Harley à porta da pensão.

— Srta. Weasley, preciso conversar com a Srta. Peters — disse o rapaz.

— Nancy não deseja vê-lo, tenente — retrucou ela com frieza.

— Mas eu preciso explicar o que houve. Tudo não passou de um grande equívoco, juro. Por favor, Srta. Weasley...

Ginny notou a expressão de angústia no rosto de George Harley, a mesma expressão que desejara ver no rosto de Harry quando anunciara que iria embora de Potter Hall. Pelo jeito, o tenente se importava com os sentimentos de Nancy, concluiu.

E só porque o seu romance com Harry acabara de modo infeliz, isso não significava que o mesmo tinha de acontecer com o romance de sua amiga.

— Muito bem, tenente Harley, verei o que posso fazer pelo senhor. Por gentileza, queira entrar e aguardar na sala de visitas.

Ao retornar ao quarto, Ginny encontrou Nancy sentada à penteadeira, escovando os cabelos.

— Que bom que você voltou — comentou a jovem ruiva, com orgulhosa dignidade. — Decidi não ficar trancada aqui dentro, chorando por causa de alguém que não merece o meu sofrimento. Eu mesma irei buscar a encomenda da Sra. Osburn. E se encontrar o tenente Harley pelo caminho, passarei por ele de queixo erguido.

— Você não precisará ir muito longe para encontrá-lo, Nancy. O tenente está lá embaixo, na sala de visitas.

— Ginny, por que o deixou entrar? Eu disse que não queria vê-lo nunca mais!

— O tenente me pareceu muito triste, Nancy, e jura que tudo não passou de um grande equívoco. Por que você não lhe dá uma chance de explicar o que aconteceu?

— Que explicação ele pode dar? Eu o vi abraçar outra mulher!

— Por favor, converse com o tenente — insistiu Ginny, recordando a expressão angustiada do rapaz. — Não custa nada.

— Está bem — concedeu Nancy, relutante. — Assim terei pelo menos uma chance de dizer o que penso de homens falsos como ele.

— Lembre-se apenas de agir com dignidade, entendeu? Não quero vê-la enrolada num lençol branco, dentro da igreja, no próximo domingo.

— Fique tranquila. Controlarei a minha raiva, prometo,

— Só por segurança, acho melhor eu acompanhar você — argumentou Ginny.

Quando as duas entraram na sala de visitas, o tenente Harley aproximou-se de Nancy, ansioso.

— Não chegue perto de mim, traidor! — ordenou a jovem ruiva, com desprezo.

O rapaz recuou um passo, implorando:

— Deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu, por favor. Tudo não passou de um grande mal-entendido.

— Mal-entendido? Pois sim! Eu o vi abraçar outra mulher.

— Não era uma mulher qualquer, era minha irmã, que veio de Filadélfia para me visitar.

Vermelha de vergonha, Nancy cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Oh, céus! Como fui tola!

— Não, o tolo fui eu. Deveria ter pedido a sua mão em casamento há tempos, mas primeiro queria ter certeza dos meus sentimentos, e acabei hesitando. Só hoje, ao perceber que poderia perdê-la para sempre, foi que me dei conta da minha estupidez. Descobri que não posso viver sem você. Querida, quer me dar a honra de ser minha esposa?

Nesse momento, discretamente, Ginny saiu da sala. Parada no hall de entrada, precisou esforçar-se para não chorar ao pensar no quanto gostaria que Harry lhe dissesse essas mesmas palavras. Mas ele nunca o faria, portanto o melhor era esquecê-lo de vez.

A porta da frente foi aberta de repente e a Sra. McGee entrou, carregada de compras para a cozinha.

— Srta. Weasley, o que está fazendo parada aqui no hall, com ar de choro? — perguntou a mulher. Olhando para o interior da sala de visitas, exclamou em tom de censura: — Minha pensão é um lugar de respeito, Srta. Nancy Peters! Faz muito tempo que a senhorita está aí sozinha com o tenente Harley?

— Sra. McGee, acabo de pedir a Srta. Peters em casamento e ela me deu a honra de responder "sim" — o tenente apressou-se a explicar.

— Oh, que maravilha! — A dona da pensão esqueceu a zanga na mesma hora. — Quando será o casamento?

— O mais depressa possível, se a Srta. Peters estiver de acordo.

— Sim, estou — concordou Nancy, sorrindo.

— Precisamos fazer planos para a festa — disse a Sra. McGee.

Embora estivesse feliz pela amiga, Ginny sentiu necessidade de afastar-se dali.

— Vou buscar a encomenda da Sra. Osburn no navio — avisou.

— Primeiro você precisa concordar em ser minha dama de honra — pediu Nancy.

— É claro, com muito prazer. Agora, se todos me derem licença...

A caminho do porto, Ginny encontrou o Sr. Dermot,

— Como vai a sua amiga? — indagou ele, polido.

— Muito bem, eu diria. Nancy acaba de ficar noiva do tenente Harley.

— Essa é uma bela época do ano para casamentos — comentou o ferreiro, com ar sonhador.

Ginny adivinhou que ele estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento, e sentiu um arrepio gelado na nuca. Embaraçada, murmurou:

— Preciso ir, agora. Tenho de pegar uma encomenda para a Sra. Osburn antes de ir trabalhar.

Fazendo uma leve reverência, afastou-se, apressada.

**H&G**

As três semanas seguintes passaram voando. Ginny ajudou Nancy com os preparativos para o casamento, dividida entre o prazer de ver a amiga feliz e a tristeza de saber que mais uma vez ficaria sozinha no mundo. Procurou consolar-se dizendo a si mesma que não ficaria tão sozinha assim, pois Nancy e o tenente Harley continuariam morando em Jamestown e ela poderia visitá-los sempre que desejasse.

Finalmente chegou o dia do casamento.

— Foi uma linda cerimônia — comentou o Sr. Dermot, depois que os recém-casados despediram-se dos convidados e deixaram a pensão, rumo ao seu novo lar.

— Foi mesmo — concordou Ginny, sentindo um estranho vazio no peito. — Mas agora que a festa acabou, acho melhor eu ir ajudar a Sra. McGee a lavar os pratos e os copos.

— Espere só um momento, por favor. Eu gostaria de aproveitar a ocasião para abordar um assunto muito sério.

— Que assunto?

— Bem... Nós temos nos encontrado quase todos os dias nos últimos meses. Creio que a senhorita já deve estar a par de meus sentimentos e... Eu me sentiria muito honrado se aceitasse ser minha esposa, Srta. Weasley.

Durante as últimas semanas, Ginny pensara bastante a respeito da resposta que daria ao ferreiro caso fosse pedida em casamento. Descobrira uma séria de razões práticas para dizer "sim". E, embora não o amasse, considerava-o um bom amigo, não seria difícil conviver com ele. Mas antes de aceitá-lo como marido, precisava contar-lhe parte da verdade sobre o seu passado. Não falaria sobre Harry, claro. Este era um segredo que guardaria para sempre. Falaria, porém, sobre os anos que passara a bordo do navio pirata.

— Sr. Dermot, antes de lhe dar uma resposta, creio que devo contar-lhe algumas coisas sobre o meu passado.

— Sei que falar sobre o passado a entristece, Srta. Weasley, e eu não permitirei que fique triste. Diga-me apenas que nunca cometeu nenhum ato desonroso, e isso será o suficiente para mim.

— Nunca cometi nenhum ato desonroso — afirmou Ginny, sem hesitar.

Sinceramente, não considerava uma desonra ter feito amor com Harry. Apesar de ter repetido dezenas de vezes que o casamento de ambos não era válido, no fundo sentira-se casada de verdade com ele. Mas agora já o libertara de qualquer com promisso, o que significava que estava livre também. Podia casar-se com quem quisesse.

— E então, Srta. Weasley, quer me dar a honra de ser minha esposa? — insistiu o ferreiro, em tom gentil.

— Sim — respondeu, decidida.

No decorrer da semana seguinte, contudo, Ginny começou a ser assaltada pela dúvida. Não conseguia entusiasmar-se com os planos que Nancy e a Sra. McGee estavam fazendo para a festa de seu casamento.

Perdeu o apetite, e começou a ter insônia. Certa madrugada, rolando na cama, incapaz de dormir, obrigou-se a pensar em sua noite de núpcias. Concluiu que jamais seria capaz de entregar-se ao Sr. Dermot, pois em seu coração ainda se considerava a esposa de Harry.

— Talvez algum dia eu encontre alguém que me faça esquecer Harry de uma vez por todas — murmurou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Mas esse alguém não é o Sr. Dermot, com toda a certeza.

Prometendo a si mesma que procuraria o ferreiro e romperia o noivado assim que o dia amanhecesse, finalmente adormeceu.


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Capítulo XVI**

Ginny despertou ao ouvir batidas à porta de seu quarto. Preocupada, levantou às pressas da cama para ver quem era.

— O tenente Harley quer falar com a senhorita — avisou a Sra. McGee, aflita, assim que ela abriu a porta.

— Aconteceu algo com Nancy?

— Não sei, senhorita, o tenente não me falou nada.

— Descerei daqui a pouco, está bem?

Em menos de dez minutos Ginny vestiu-se, penteou os cabelos e correu para a sala de visitas, ao encontro do tenente Harley.

— Queira me acompanhar, Srta. Weasley — pediu ele, com expressão séria, ao vê-la.

— Se aconteceu alguma coisa grave com a sua esposa, acho melhor eu também ir junto — disse a dona da pensão.

— Minha esposa está bem, Sra. McGee — garantiu o tenente. Em seguida, encarando Ginny, declarou: — Como membro do exército real enviado à Virgínia para proteger os súditos honestos e decentes, por ordem de Sir William Berkeley, governador da Virgínia, estou aqui para prender a Srta. Weasley sob a acusação de pirataria e assassinato.

— Que absurdo! — exclamou a Sra. McGee, enquanto Ginny permanecia calada, os olhos arregalados de susto.

— Não é absurdo algum — prosseguiu o tenente. — Dois marinhos que estavam a bordo do navio Eriça Anne quando ele foi atacado pelo capitão Thorton, há dois anos, chegaram a Jamestown ontem de manhã. Talvez a senhora não se lembre, Sra. McGee, mas a maioria da tripulação do Eriça Anne foi cruelmente assassinada pelos piratas. Pois bem, ontem à noite, dois dos marinheiros que sobreviveram a essa tragédia foram à ta verna onde a Srta. Weasley trabalha. Quando a viram, mostraram-se prontos a jurar que ela era membro da tripulação do capitão Thorton. — Voltando-se para Ginny, ele indagou: — A senhorita nega tais acusações?

— Sim, nego. Eu estava no navio do capitão Thorton, mas como prisioneira, e não como membro da tripulação.

— Se a senhorita era uma prisioneira, como foi que os dois marinheiros a viram a bordo do navio atacado pelos piratas?

— O capitão Thorton me permitia ir aos navios atacados para socorrer os feridos — explicou ela, mesmo adivinhando que ninguém acreditaria nisso, ainda mais depois das mentiras que já contara sobre o seu passado.

— O capitão Thorton é famoso por não demonstrar compaixão nem por sua própria tripulação — retrucou o tenente.

— Minha situação era especial — afirmou Ginny, começando a contar toda a sua história. Deixou de lado os episódios que envolviam Harry Potter e alegou ter fugido sozinha do navio pirata.

— Não perca seu tempo mentindo para mim — resmungou o tenente Harley, em tom de desprezo, quando ela terminou de falar. — Estou aqui apenas para prendê-la.

Ginny virou-se para despedir-se da Sra. McGee, mas ao ver a expressão horrorizada da mulher não se aproximou dela. Limitou-se a baixar a cabeça e seguir o tenente até a rua, onde vários outros soldados os esperavam.

O sol acabara de surgir no horizonte, e diversos moradores de Jamestown já deixavam suas casas para ir trabalhar nos campos e nas lojas. Ginny tentou não demonstrar vergonha quando as pessoas paravam para observá-la. Era inocente e seria libertada mais cedo ou mais tarde, pensou, embora não acreditasse muito nisso. Se nem o tenente Harley acreditara em sua história, que diria o governador da colônia, que nem mesmo a conhecia!

Quando grupo passava diante da ferraria, o Sr. Dermot apareceu à porta. Vendo Ginny cercada por soldados, perguntou, confuso:

— O que está acontecendo?

— A Srta. Weasley foi presa sob as acusações de pirataria e assassinato — respondeu o tenente. — Temos duas testemunhas que afirmam que ela era membro da tripulação do capitão Thorton.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou o Sr. Dermot, empalidecendo. Fitando Ginny com ar acusador, murmurou: — A senhorita havia me dito que nunca cometera um ato desonroso. Como fui tolo em acreditar nas suas palavras...

— Eu falei a verdade! — retrucou Ginny, chocada e ao mesmo tempo indignada com o modo como o Sr. Dermot acreditara tão facilmente em sua culpa. — Mas vejo que tenho pelo menos um motivo para me alegrar. Essa situação injusta serviu para me mostrar que o senhor nunca me amou de verdade.

— Pirataria e assassinato... Não era à toa que a senhorita se mostrava tão reticente sobre o seu passado. — O ferreiro balançou a cabeça e voltou para dentro de sua loja.

A situação de Ginny não melhorou em nada quando a esposa do capitão da guarda a revistou e encontrou o punhal que ela trazia amarrado à perna. Ginny tentou explicar que aprendera a andar armada no navio pirata, para defender-se de qualquer ataque pessoal por parte dos tripulantes, mas não adiantou nada.

Até mesmo as marcas de chicotadas em suas costas serviram para incriminá-la.

— Se a infeliz tivesse sido aprisionada pelos piratas, como afirma, eles a teriam assassinado ou abusado dela, mas não a teriam chicoteado — comentou o capitão da guarda, quando sua esposa mencionou as marcas. — Não, é óbvio que ela era membro da tripulação, e na certa foi punida com o chicote por desobedecer alguma ordem do capitão Thorton, como acontece com qualquer pirata.

Ao ser levada para uma cela e ouvir a porta fechar-se às suas costas, Ginny foi assaltada por uma onda de náusea. O monte de palha que lhe serviria de cama cheirava mal e estava úmido, cheio de pulgas, baratas e piolhos. A pouca luz que havia provinha de uma janela estreita, protegida por grades, no alto de uma das paredes. Camundongos passavam correndo de um lado para outro. Seu único consolo era que não havia nenhum outro prisioneiro ou prisioneira na cela.

Na hora do almoço, um guarda levou-lhe uma caneca de água e um pedaço de pão seco. Ginny não sentia fome, mas obrigou-se a comer para não perder as forças.

Tentou alimentar a esperança de que sua inocência fosse reconhecida, mas no fundo sabia que estava perdida. Não podia culpar as pessoas por acreditarem no pior a seu respeito, pois omitira ou modificara muitos fatos de seu passado. Nem mesmo Harry acreditara, a princípio, que ela conseguira sobreviver a bordo do navio pirata por onze anos sem se submeter à tripulação e seu modo de vida desonesto.

— Mas eu morrerei com a minha dignidade intacta — prometeu a si mesma.

**H&G**

A noite chegou, e Ginny viu-se envolvida pela escuridão. Embora não pudesse ver nada, ouvia o ruído dos camundongos correndo pelo chão e o barulhinho de insetos nojentos movendo-se no meio da palha. Sentada a um canto, encolhida, com a saia do vestido enrolada ao redor das pernas, ficou com medo de dormir e ser mordida por algum bicho asqueroso. Apoiando o queixo nos joelhos, rezou para que a noite não demorasse a passar.

— Mal posso crer que você teve coragem de trazê-la para um lugar desses! — exclamou de repente uma voz feminina.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e avistou luz no corredor. Logo em seguida o tenente Harley apareceu carregando um pequeno lampião, acompanhado por Nancy.

— Não sei como as pessoas acreditaram nas acusações que estão sendo feitas contra você — disse a jovem ruiva, assim que a prisioneira se levantou e aproximou-se da porta feita de barras de ferro.

— É bom vê-la de novo, Nancy, mas você não deveria ter vindo até aqui. — Ginny fitou o tenente com ar de censura. — O senhor deveria ter mantido sua esposa em casa.

— Bem que eu tentei, mas não adiantou nada — resmungou George Harley, mal-humorado.

— Devo-lhe a minha vida e a minha liberdade, Ginny. Não fosse por você, eu teria sido morta ou estaria até agora trabalhando como escrava para os índios — argumentou Nancy, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Sei que você é uma mulher corajosa e bondosa que jamais faria mal a ninguém, salvo em caso de auto-defesa. Sei que você não é nem pirata, nem assassina!

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio, comovida com a demonstração de lealdade da jovem ruiva.

— O Sr. Potter também sabe que você é inocente — prosseguiu Nancy. — O Sr. Potter também esteve a bordo do navio do capitão Thorton e viu que você era uma prisioneira dos piratas, como ele, caso contrário não a teria levado para Potter Hall.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Você prometeu que nunca mencionaria o envolvimento do Sr. Potter comigo, Nancy!

— Sim, prometi. Mas fui obrigada a discutir o assunto com George para convencê-lo da sua inocência.

— Mesmo assim você não o convenceu, certo? — perguntou Ginny, dirigindo um rápido olhar ao tenente.

— É difícil para George acreditar na sua inocência uma vez que a história que você lhe contou hoje cedo é diferente da história que você e o Sr. Potter contaram quando chegaram a Potter Hall. Imagino, porém, que você e o Sr. Potter mentiram apenas para salvá-la do embaraço de precisar explicar como passou onze anos a bordo do navio do capitão Thorton. E sei que você não falou sobre o Sr. Potter com George para não envolver o nome dele em nenhum escândalo. — A jovem ruiva encarou o marido por um segundo, zangada, antes de acrescentar: — George é um homem teimoso, mas eu o farei acreditar na sua inocência e ajudá-la.

Apesar das palavras animadoras de Nancy, Ginny adivinhou que o tenente jamais acreditaria nela, e o mesmo aconteceria com o governador e seus auxiliares. Desanimada, murmurou:

— É bom saber que você não levou a sério as acusações que fizeram contra mim, Nancy. Mas acho melhor você não vir me visitar outra vez. As pessoas da cidade podem começar a tratá-la mal se descobrirem que você continua sendo minha amiga.

— Pare de se preocupar comigo. Pense apenas que a verdade logo virá à tona e você será inocentada. Pedi a George que fosse buscar os seus pertences na pensão da Sra. McGee. Quando você for libertada, pode ir pegá-los lá em casa.

— Obrigada, Nancy. Caso... caso eu seja mesmo considerada culpada, quero que você fique com as minhas coisas, está bem?

— Não diga tolices, Ginny! Se o governador a condenar, estará cometendo um assassinato.

— Eu gostaria de acreditar que a verdade irá prevalecer, amiga, mas sei que nem sempre isso acontece. Durante o julgamento, a minha palavra estará em jogo contra a palavra dos meus acusadores.

— E quanto ao Sr. Potter? Ele pode ajudar a defendê-la — lembrou a jovem ruiva.

— Não! Se o Sr. Potter falasse a meu favor, as pessoas diriam que eu o enganei, e ele ficaria exposto a mexericos maldosos e escandalosos. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça, para não arruinar a vida do Sr. Potter.

— Ginny, não seja tola, por favor! O Sr. Potter é um cavalheiro honrado, as pessoas irão acreditar nele.

— Estou apenas sendo prática e racional, Nancy. Veja o seu marido, por exemplo. Mesmo depois de ouvir a verdade, o tenente ainda não acredita na minha inocência.

— As acusações contra a senhorita foram feitas por homens de cuja honestidade ninguém duvida — argumentou o tenente Harley, entrando na conversa. — E talvez a senhorita não queira envolver o Sr. Potter nessa história só porque o que ele tem a dizer é capaz de prejudicá-la ainda mais.

— Que absurdo! Como você pode ser tão teimoso, George? — ralhou Nancy. Voltando-se para Ginny, pediu: — Por favor, não se entregue ao desespero sem antes lutar pela sua liberdade.

— Minha luta será contar a verdade, amiga. Mas não pretendo sujar o nome do Sr. Potter envolvendo-o nessa história sórdida. E não quero mais que você venha me visitar aqui na prisão, para que o seu nome também não fique manchado.

— Bobagem! Virei sempre que tiver vontade, Ginny.

— Nancy, pense no seu próprio bem. Pense no bem do seu marido e dos filhos que terão.

— Não terei nenhum filho com George se ele não parar de ser teimoso e não acreditar na sua inocência.

— Não julgue o seu marido com tanta severidade, eu lhe imploro. As mentiras que contei a respeito do meu passado, para evitar mexericos e escândalos, deixaram-me numa posição difícil. Eu sou a única culpada pelo que está acontecendo, e não permitirei que você destrua a sua felicidade por minha causa. Pense no seu futuro. Para mim, saber que você acredita na minha inocência já é suficiente. — Virando-se para o tenente, Ginny pediu: — Leve a sua esposa embora, agora.

O tenente Harley segurou Nancy pelo braço e puxou-a.

— Não perca as esperanças, amiga — disse Nancy, antes de afastar-se com o marido.

Mais uma vez envolta pelas trevas, Ginny voltou a sentar-se, encolhida a um canto da cela. Que ironia! Prisioneira dos piratas, nunca perdera a esperança. Agora, porém, aprisionada por pessoas honestas, sabia que não tinha a menor chance de salvação. Com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, acbou por cochilar. Acordou logo em seguida, ao ouvir a porta da cela sendo aberta.

O tenente Harley entrou, acompanhado por um soldado que trazia um carrinho de mão, uma pá e uma vassoura. Enquanto o soldado colocava o monte de palha úmido e fétido no carrinho de mão e depois varria o chão, o tenente manteve Ginny sob a mira de uma pistola.

Ela quase teve um ataque histérico de riso ao pensar que o tenente a considerava perigosa o bastante para ser mantida sob a mira de uma arma.

Assim que a cela terminou de ser limpa, o soldado foi buscar dois cobertores enrolados que haviam sido deixados do lado de fora, no corredor. Entregou-os ao tenente Harley e depois foi embora.

— Use isto para improvisar uma cama — disse o tenente, dando os cobertores a Ginny. — Amanhã cedo mandarei trazer palha nova para forrar o chão.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, comovida ao ver que, apesar de tudo, o tenente a tratava com um mínimo de consideração. — Obrigada também por ter mandado limpar a cela.

— Agradeça a minha esposa, não a mim. Foi ela que me pediu para tornar a sua cela o mais confortável possível.

— Transmita meus agradecimentos a Nancy, então. E, por favor, não se zangue com ela. A pobrezinha só está me ajudando porque tem um coração de ouro.

— Eu sei. Ela é leal aos amigos, e não posso amá-la menos por causa disso.

Após um instante de silêncio, o tenente voltou a falar:

— Encontrei um broche de ouro escondido numa caixinha no fundo do seu saco de viagem. Nancy me contou que viu a senhorita ganhar a joia do Sr. Potter. Importa-se de me dizer por que ele lhe deu um presente tão valioso?

— O SR. Potter e eu sobrevivemos juntos a uma série de dificuldades — explicou Ginny. Em seguida, tensa, pediu: — Por favor, nunca mais mencione o nome do Sr. Potter ligado ao meu. Esqueça de onde veio o broche. Se eu não for libertada, Nancy pode ficar com ele.

O tenente assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e retirou-se.

Ao ficar sozinha, Ginny desenrolou os cobertores e encontrou três velas com duas pedrinhas de acender fogo, além de um pedaço de pão fresco e uma fatia de carne assada embrulhados num pano limpo. Dirigindo uma prece de agradecimento a Deus por lhe ter dado uma amiga tão boa, comeu e deitou-se num canto para dormir.

No dia seguinte, foi informada de que o seu julgamento seria realizado dentro de uma semana.

À noite, o tenente Harley levou-lhe uma tigela de sopa preparada por Nancy.

— Não quero que Nancy ou o senhor possam vir a ser prejudicados por me tratarem bem — afirmou Ginny, recusando a comida. — Leve a sopa de volta para a sua casa.

— Se eu fizer isso, Nancy insistirá em voltar aqui — retrucou o tenente. Em tom mais gentil, acrescentou: — Minha esposa não será prejudicada por tratá-la bem, Srta. Weasley. Todos na cidade a consideram um tanto ingênua, e vêem a lealdade que ela lhe dedica como uma falha de julgamento, não como um pecado.

— Compreendo... Diga-me, Nancy não comentou com mais ninguém minha ligação com o Sr. Potter, ou o tempo que passei em Potter Hall?

— Não.

— Espero que os negócios do Sr. Neils não tenham sido prejudicados por minha causa — murmurou Ginny, começando a tomar a sopa. — Ele e a esposa sempre foram bons para mim.

— Ao contrário, os negócios do Sr. Neils vão muito bem — respondeu o tenente, com um certo cinismo. — Todos querem conhecer a taverna onde a mulher pirata trabalhou. Até a Sra. McGee está lucrando com essa história toda, cobrando entrada das pessoas que desejam ver o quarto que a senhorita ocupou na pensão.

Tais notícias tiraram o apetite de Ginny, que parou de tomar a sopa. Era óbvio que os moradores de Jamestown já a haviam julgado e considerado culpada.

Os dias seguintes passaram devagar. Na manhã do julgamento, Ginny tentou tornar-se apresentável, mas foi difícil. O vestido limpo que Nancy lhe mandara já estava todo amassado, e embora tivesse lavado o rosto e os braços não conseguira tirar toda a sujeira da pele. Seus cabelos também estavam sujos, e recusavam-se a permanecer penteados no lugar. Apesar de seus esforços, sua aparência parecia desleixada. Ela era, de fato, a imagem viva de uma prostituta de navio.

Ainda assim, Ginny assumiu uma postura de digna altivez enquanto liam no tribunal as acusações que lhe haviam sido feitas. Depois de declarar-se inocente, observou discretamente as pessoas que lotavam a sala do tribunal.

Nancy estava lá, com uma expressão esperançosa no rostinho sardento. A Sra. McGee, o Sr. Dermot e o casal Neils também estavam presentes, e a fitavam com ar de reprovação e horror. Pelo visto, já a consideravam culpada.

A primeira testemunha, um marinheiro, foi chamada a falar.

— Eu fazia parte da tripulação do Eriça Anne dois anos atrás, quando o navio foi atacado pelo capitão Thorton. Os piratas conseguiram nos dominar após uma luta sangrenta. E foi logo após do final do combate que eu vi aquela mulher — declarou o marinheiro, indicando Ginny, sentada no banco dos réus. — Ela estava andando entre os corpos caídos no convés. A princípio eu não sabia o que a mulher estava fazendo, mas logo em seguida a vi aproximar-se de um dos passageiros mais ricos do Eriça Anne, que fora ferido durante a luta. A mulher pegou seu punhal e cortou o pescoço do passageiro, para terminar de matá-lo. Depois, arrancou os botões de ouro do casaco dele.

— É mentira! — gritou Ginny, horrorizada.

— Pois eu juro sobre a Bíblia que vi com os meus próprios olhos a cena que acabo de narrar — disse o marinheiro.

A segunda testemunha, outro marinheiro do Eriça Anne, confirmou a história, acrescentando mais alguns detalhes sangrentos para embelezá-la a seu gosto.

Finalmente chegou a vez de Ginny contar a sua versão dos fatos. Deixando de lado qualquer referência a Harry Potter, falou sobre a sua vida a bordo do navio do capitão Thorton, explicando que só ia aos navios capturados pelos piratas para auxiliar os feridos.

— Para auxiliá-los a morrer mais depressa! — gritou um homem com indignação, e todos os que o ouviram assentiram.

Quando Ginny contou que conseguira fugir do navio durante uma tempestade, alguém comentou em voz alta que na verdade ela devia ter sido jogada ao mar pelos outros piratas. Muitas pessoas riram desse comentário.

O governador pediu ordem no tribunal, mas a expressão em seu rosto indicava que ele concordava com o que as pessoas estavam dizendo.

Ao final de seu relato Ginny ficou de pé para ouvir sua sentença.

— A senhorita foi julgada com justiça e considerada culpada de pirataria e assassinato — declarou sir William Berkeley, governador da Virgínia. — Dentro de uma semana a senhorita será enforcada como punição por esses crimes.

Controlando a onda de náusea que a assaltou, Ginny afirmou com voz firme:

— Governador, o senhor está mandando enforcar uma mulher inocente.

Sir Berkeley ignorou as palavras de Ginny e ordenou aos guardas que a cercavam:

— Podem levar a prisioneira!

Sabendo que era inútil continuar protestando inocência, Ginny permaneceu calada. Ao chegar à sua cela, procurou controlar o medo que a dominava. Não daria a ninguém o mórbido prazer de vê-la entregar-se ao desespero. Quando a noite chegou, porém, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorou de medo, raiva e tristeza, inconformada com a injustiça que estava sofrendo.

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny recebeu a visita do reverendo Howard, responsável pela igreja de Jamestown.

— Vim aqui para purificar a sua alma. Confesse seus pecados, minha filha — pediu o reverendo.

— Não posso confessar pecados dos quais sou inocente — respondeu ela, com dignidade.

Chocado com a teimosia da prisioneira, o reverendo balançou a cabeça e foi embora.

O próximo visitante foi o tenente Harley.

— Nancy ainda acredita na sua inocência — disse ele, em tom áspero.

— E por causa disso o senhor a considera uma grande tola, não é? — observou Ginny, com um sorriso triste.

— Todas as evidências são contra a senhorita. Que motivos aqueles dois marinheiros do Eriça Anne teriam para mentir?

— Nenhum, que eu saiba.

O tenente assentiu antes de acrescentar, impaciente:

— De qualquer modo, Nancy fez questão de lembrar que a senhorita intercedeu a meu favor depois daquele pequeno incidente no porto, quando ela me viu abraçar a minha irmã. Sou obrigado a reconhecer que foi graças à senhorita que estou casado com Nancy, hoje, e por causa disso procurarei oferecer-lhe o maior conforto possível durante os seus últimos dias.

— Sou inocente — repetiu Ginny, pela centésima vez.

— Pelo bem de Nancy, eu gostaria de poder acreditar na senhorita. Mas mesmo que eu acreditasse, não poderia fazer nada para salvá-la. O governador já lavrou a sua sentença, e é minha obrigação cumpri-la.

Assim que o tenente saiu da cela, Ginny começou a andar de um lado para outro. Conservara a chama da esperança acesa durante os anos que passara no navio do capitão Thorton. Não podia deixá-la apagar agora! Considerou vários planos de fuga, mas percebeu que não conseguiria realizar nenhum. Seria impossível escapar da prisão, guardada dia e noite por uma dezena de soldados.

Durante os dias e as noites seguintes, Ginny foi pouco a pouco sendo dominada pelo desespero. Não estava preparada para morrer!

Para fugir do pesadelo em que se encontrava e que só terminaria no laço da forca, ignorou o juramento que fizera a si mesma e permitiu-se pensar em todos os bons momentos que passara ao lado de Harry. Os momentos mais felizes de toda a sua vida.

* * *

**Mandy Watson **Prontinho ;) **Gessica Silva** Caaaalma, capítulo já tá aqui hahah Acho que eu só deixei você mais curiosa ainda com o que vai acontecer, né :x omg hahaha não é minha culpa! hihi **Palloma Potter** Capítulo postado (; Espero que esteja gostando, adapt. com muitas emoções rs beijos!


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

**N.A.: **Mil desculpas, pessoal, eu fiquei sem internet e não consegui postar :/ Mas tá aqui o capítulo, bonitinho. Pretendo postar o próximo hoje a noite ou amanhã de manhã! Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

— Acorde, Gin. Vamos embora daqui, você está livre — disse uma familiar voz masculina.

_Devo estar tendo alucinações,_ pensou Ginny, despertando de um sono inquieto, mas recusando-se a abrir os olhos. _Harry não pode estar aqui, falando comigo._

— Gin, por favor, acorde — insistiu a voz. — Vamos embora.

Ah, que deliciosa fantasia, imaginar que Harry se encontrava ali, para salvá-la da forca! Contudo, ao sentir que era erguida do chão por dois braços fortes, Ginny assustou-se. Será que estava mesmo sonhando, ou...? Mais que depressa, abriu os olhos e viu-se no colo de Harry.

— Você veio! — exclamou, surpresa.

— Por acaso acreditou que eu iria deixá-la morrer por crimes que não cometeu? — indagou ele, impaciente.

— Eu não queria envolver o seu nome nesse escândalo — defendeu-se Ginny.

— Mas você me desonraria morrendo por causa do meu silêncio.

— Sinto muito, nem pensei nisso.

— Foi bom Nancy ter mandado me chamar. Quase não cheguei a tempo — resmungou Harry, calando-se em seguida.

Carregando Ginny nos braços, ele saiu da prisão acompanhado pelo tenente Harley, rumo à casa de Nancy.

Amanhecia e, ao sentir os primeiros raios do sol aquecendo-lhe o rosto, Ginny sorriu, feliz. Estava livre da forca! Sua felicidade durou pouco, porém, ao sentir uma espécie de barreira emocional a separá-la de Harry. Era óbvio que ele viera salvá-la contra a vontade, movido apenas por um forte sentimento de dever.

— Obrigada por ter vindo — agradeceu Ginny, tensa. — E desculpe-me por mais uma vez atrapalhar a sua vida.

Harry estava irritado demais para responder. Mas a irritação que sentia era dirigida a si mesmo, e não a Ginny. Ao vê-la partir de Potter Hall, decidira esquecê-la para sempre. Às vezes, no entanto, a imagem dela insistia em invadir-lhe a mente. Nesses momentos, procurava lembrar que Ginny fora embora de sua casa por livre e espontânea vontade, e que era tolice continuar pensando numa mulher que o recusara como marido. Mas quando recebera o aviso de que Ginny seria enforcada pelos crimes de pirataria e assassinato, partira para Jamestown a toda pressa, temendo chegar tarde demais para salvá-la. Mesmo agora, ficava arrepiado de pavor só de pensar no quanto ela estivera próxima da morte.

Ginny imaginou que o silêncio de Harry significava que ele não a desculparia jamais por tê-lo colocado de novo numa situação desagradável. Magoada, pediu:

— Por favor, ponha-me no chão. Não preciso ser carregada.

— Cale-se, Gin. Agora não é hora de você dar demonstrações da sua teimosia.

Os moradores da cidade começavam a sair de suas casas para ir trabalhar, e paravam surpresas no meio da rua ao ver a jovem mulher condenada como pirata e assassina sendo retirada da prisão.

Nesse momento, o pregoeiro público de Jamestown surgiu, proclamando em voz alta:

— Por ordem de sir William Berkeley, governador da Virgínia, nesse décimo dia do mês de março do ano de mil seiscentos e setenta e quatro, a Srta. Ginny Weasley é declarada inocente de todas as acusações que lhe foram feitas!

As pessoas pareciam ficar confusas e indignadas ao ouvir o aviso. Para segurança de Ginny e Harry, o tenente Harley fez um sinal para que alguns soldados que se encontravam nas proximidades os acompanhassem.

Nancy estava à porta de sua casa, à espera da amiga.

— Aqui está ela — disse Harry, colocando Ginny no chão. — O tenente Harley e eu ficaremos aqui fora, montando guarda.

— Que bom vê-la de novo! — exclamou a jovem ruiva, feliz, só não abraçando a amiga por causa de seu lamentável estado de sujeira. — Entre, vamos. Preparei uma banheira de água quente para você.

Agora que as marcas em suas costas já eram de conhecimento geral, Ginny não se importou de ficar nua na frente de Nancy. Tirou as roupas que usava e jogou-as no fogo que crepitava na lareira, comentando que nem todo o sabão do mundo seria capaz de limpá-las. Em seguida, enquanto se banhava, encarou a jovem ruiva e declarou:

— Embora você tenha agido contra os meus desejos, eu lhe serei eternamente grata por ter mandado chamar o Sr. Potter.

Nancy suspirou de alívio.

— Que bom que você não está zangada comigo, Ginny. Para ser sincera, fui obrigada a enviar uma mensagem ao Sr. Potter. Ele me havia feito jurar que o avisaria caso você tivesse algum problema. Além disso, eu jamais a deixaria ser enforcada sem tentar ajudá-la.

— Está querendo dizer que o Sr. Potter a dispensou de cumprir seu contrato de trabalho até o final só para que você viesse comigo para Jamestown e ficasse de olho em mim?

— Sim, o trato foi esse.

— Céus, ele tem mesmo um profundo senso de honra!

— É verdade. A Sra. Oats sempre afirmava que o Sr. Potter puxou ao pai. Segundo ela, nunca existiu um homem tão honrado e corajoso quanto James Potter, exceto por Harry Potter. Tanto o pai quanto o filho seriam capazes de morrer em nome da honra.

Harry seria capaz não só de morrer como também de arruinar o próprio futuro em nome da honra, pensou Ginny, imaginando o que Lady Andrea Clemens diria ao saber que ele arriscara sua reputação para salvar a vida de uma mulher acusada de pirataria e assassinato.

— Você nem sabe o que o Sr. Potter fez para libertá-la — disse Nancy, interrompendo os pensamentos da amiga. — Ele chegou aqui no meio da noite, quase morto de exaustão, mas nem quis descansar. Tirou George da cama e o fez ir buscar os dois marinheiros que testemunharam contra você. Depois, foram todos ver o governador, que precisou ser acordado para recebê-los. O Sr. Potter contou a Sir Berkeley tudo o que havia visto a bordo do English Wench. Falou sobre o modo cruel como o capitão Thorton tratava você e jurou por todos os santos que a história que você havia narrado durante o julgamento era verdadeira.

Após uma pausa para tomar fôlego, a jovem ruiva prosseguiu:

— Em seguida, o Sr. Potter ordenou aos dois marinheiros que confessassem a verdade. De acordo com o que George me contou, os homens temeram a fúria do Sr. Potter e admitiram que depois de tomar algumas canecas de cerveja começaram a embelezar a história do ataque pirata contra o Eriça Anne. A essa altura você já tinha sido presa, e eles ficaram com medo de voltar atrás no que haviam dito. Foi nesse momento que o governador a declarou inocente e ordenou aos dois marinheiros que fossem embora e nunca mais pusessem os pés na colônia de Virgínia outra vez.

Ginny ouviu a história enquanto lavava os cabelos, pensativa. Uma coisa era óbvia: Harry não mencionara o casamento de ambos diante de ninguém. Ficou aliviada por essa demonstração de que Harry se considerava livre do compromisso assumido a bordo do navio do capitão Thorton, e rezou para um dia também conseguir se livrar da sensação de estar ligada a ele para sempre.

Saindo do banho, vestiu roupas limpas e sentou-se perto da lareira, para secar os cabelos.

— Vou chamar os homens para comer, agora — disse Nancy, indo abrir a porta. — Eles devem estar famintos, depois de terem passado a noite em claro providenciando a sua libertação.

Assim que entrou na casa o tenente George Harley aproximou-se de Ginny, cheio de remorsos.

— Srta. Weasley, espero que seja generosa o bastante para aceitar as minhas desculpas.

— O senhor foi gentil comigo mesmo quando pensou que eu era culpada dos mais horrendos crimes, e eu lhe serei sempre grata por isso — respondeu ela. — E já que nós dois gostamos muito de Nancy, a sua amizade significaria muito para mim.

— Obrigado, senhorita. Pode contar com a minha amizade, hoje e sempre.

Olhando discretamente na direção da mesa, Ginny viu Harry sentar-se para comer. Só agora notava os sinais de cansaço no rosto másculo. Ficou penalizada, mas ao mesmo tempo censurou-se por ainda se importar tanto com o bem-estar dele.

Harry comeu pouco, e logo em seguida declarou que precisava descansar um pouco. Nancy lhe ofereceu a cama de casal, a única que havia na casa, mas ele garantiu que preferiria dormir sobre os cobertores que trouxera consigo na viagem.

Antes de deitar-se, porém, Harry foi conversar com Ginny.

— Quero que me prometa que ainda vai estar aqui quando eu acordar — pediu.

— Não sei se posso fazer tal promessa. Tenho de retomar a minha vida normal — argumentou ela evitando encará-lo, temendo que ele lesse em seu olhar o quanto o amava, o quanto sentira saudades.

— Você não tem mais "vida normal" em Jamestown, Gin. O governador possui inimigos que tentarão prejudicá-lo afirmando que o seu perdão foi comprado e que você é mesmo culpada dos crimes de pirataria e assassinato. Para evitar problemas, prometi ao governador que a levaria comigo para Potter Hall o mais depressa possível. Isso servirá para reforçar a minha fé na sua inocência. Desse modo, pelo meu bem, pelo bem de Nancy e do tenente Harley, e pelo bem do governador, quero que você me prometa que não sairá daqui.

Ginny gostaria de separar-se de Harry o quanto antes. Contudo, não podia prejudicar a reputação dos que a haviam salvo da forca.

— Prometo — murmurou ela, por fim.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Harry deitou-se para repousar.

O tenente saiu pouco depois para fazer a sua ronda diária. Ginny ajudou Nancy a lavar e guardar os pratos, aproveitando cada pequena chance que tinha para olhar na direção de Harry. Precisou usar todo o seu auto-controle para não se aproximar e acariciar-lhe ternamente o rosto. Uma onda de tristeza a invadiu. Não podia voltar para Potter Hall e ver Harry fazendo planos para casar-se com Lady Andrea, pois não aguentaria tanto sofrimento. O melhor seria partir de Jamestown acompanhada por ele e depois, no caminho, convencê-lo de que deviam se separar.

Um pouco depois do meio-dia Harry acordou e saiu, dizendo que tinha negócios a tratar.

Logo em seguida, a .Sra. McGee bateu à porta da casa de Nancy.

— Que bom que a verdade foi descoberta a tempo, minha querida! — exclamou a dona da pensão, abraçando Ginny.

Ginny lembrou-se do ar de reprovação e horror da Sra. McGee durante o seu julgamento, mas preferiu não mencionar o assunto.

— Vi o Sr. Potter na rua, perto daqui — prosseguiu a dona da pensão, com os olhos brilhantes de excitação. — Foi muito nobre da parte dele vir até Jamestown para salvá-la da forca, depois que a senhorita o salvou dos piratas. Só não entendo por que a senhorita nunca mencionou o Sr. Potter antes.

— Ginny é uma mulher honrada, não queria envolver o nome do Sr. Potter nessa história escandalosa — explicou Nancy, antes que Ginny tivesse tempo de abrir a boca.

— É claro que a Srta. Weasley é uma mulher honrada — concordou a Sra. McGee, corando de embaraço e remorsos.

Fitando Ginny, acrescentou:

— A propósito, o Sr. Dermot me pediu para perguntar se a senhorita aceitaria vê-lo. Ele está lá fora, esperando.

— Tudo bem, irei falar com ele. Com licença.

Ao ver Ginny, o ferreiro aproximou-se e fez uma reverência.

— Vim lhe pedir desculpas, Srta. Weasley.

— Desculpas aceitas — respondeu ela, magnânima. O Sr. Dermot sorriu e segurou-lhe as mãos, dizendo:

— Pedi à Sra. McGee que continuasse com os preparativos para o casamento.

— Nesse caso, acho melhor procurar outra noiva, pois não me casarei com o senhor. Não aceitarei como marido um homem que me deu as costas num momento de dificuldade — argumentou Ginny, puxando as mãos e cruzando os braços.

O ferreiro empertigou-se.

— É mesmo? Pois saiba que a senhorita não encontrará outro homem tão generoso a ponto de honrar um compromisso com uma mulher que esteve perto de terminar seus dias na forca. Andam até dizendo por aí que o Sr. Potter comprou o seu perdão porque lhe devia favores.

— Sendo assim, o senhor deveria sentir-se aliviado por não ter uma esposa que é alvo de comentários tão maldosos. Adeus, Sr. Dermot!

— Adeus, Srta. Weasley — respondeu o ferreiro, afastando-se.

— Muito bem dito!

Assustada, Ginny virou-se e viu Harry parado atrás dela.

— Não é polido escutar a conversa dos outros — observou, embaraçada.

— Você tomou a decisão certa, Gin — disse Harry, ignorando a observação. — Um homem que não a apoiou num momento difícil não é digno do seu amor. Sei que você deve estar sofrendo agora, mas a dor logo passará.

Harry imaginava que Ginny estava apaixonada pelo Sr. Dermot! Talvez seja melhor assim, pensou ela. Isso evitará que Harry perceba que é ele próprio o alvo do meu amor.

Sem falar nada, Ginny baixou a cabeça e voltou para dentro de casa.

Harry a viu entrar e suspirou. Quando ficara sabendo do noivado de Ginny, quase morrera de ciúmes ao imaginar que outro homem a possuiria. Em seguida, porém, censurara-se por tal reação. No fundo, deveria sentir-se feliz por Ginny. Afinal, ela desejara ter sua própria vida, e estava conseguindo tê-la. Por outro lado, não podia negar que estava contente por que Ginny não ia mais se casar com o Sr. Dermot. Uma mulher como a sua Gin precisava de um marido que a apoiasse tanto nas ocasiões boas quanto nas ruins.

— Ora, mas ela não é a minha Gin — resmungou Harry, irritado consigo mesmo.

A Sra. Neils apareceu para uma visita logo após a hora do jantar, e pareceu ficar desapontada ao saber que Harry não estava na casa.

— O Sr. Potter saiu com meu marido para dar uma pequena caminhada — explicou Nancy.

— Que pena! — exclamou a Sra. Neils, voltando-se para Ginny. — Confesso que eu gostaria de ver de perto o cavalheiro que a salvou da forca, minha querida. Foi um gesto tão nobre da parte do Sr. Potter, não acha? Conheço muita gente que não arriscaria a própria reputação para defender alguém acusado de pirataria e assassinato.

— O Sr. Potter é um homem honrado — disse Ginny, com simplicidade.

— Por falar em homens... É verdade que a senhorita rompeu o noivado com o Sr. Dermot?

Ginny não resistiu ao desejo de dar uma "alfinetada" na esposa do dono da taverna.

— Sim, é verdade, Sra. Neils. O Sr. Dermot acreditou depressa demais na minha culpa, como várias outras pessoas. Creio que mereço encontrar um marido melhor que ele.

— Tem razão, minha querida, tem razão. A propósito, suponho que esteja ansiosa para ir embora de Jamestown, não é mesmo? A cidade deve lhe trazer tantas más lembranças... Ouvi dizer que o Sr. Potter vai levá-la para Potter Hall, onde a senhorita ficará hospedada por algum tempo.

— O Sr. Potter parece ter se transformado no guardião de Ginny — interveio Nancy, sorrindo com malícia.

— O Sr. Potter está apenas pagando uma dívida de honra — apressou-se a afirmar Ginny, séria, antes que a Sra. Neils imaginasse que ela e Harry tinham um envolvimento romântico.

— Bem, espero que a senhorita vá me visitar quando passar por Jamestown a caminho da Inglaterra — disse a esposa do dono da taverna, parecendo aborrecida por ter perdido um bom assunto para mexericos.

— Inglaterra?! — espantou-se Ginny, enquanto Nancy arregalava os olhos, surpresa.

— Sim. Não sabiam? O Sr. Mattery foi à taverna, hoje à tarde, e me contou que o Sr. Potter comprou três passagens de navio para a Inglaterra.

Harry planejava viajar logo! Embora já estivesse cansada de dizer a si mesma que não tinha lugar na vida de Harry, Ginny sentiu um aperto no coração. Escondendo a mágoa que sentia, afirmou:

— Não tenho intenção alguma de ir para a Inglaterra. Com certeza o Sr. Potter comprou passagens para ele, para Lady Lily e para uma camareira.

— Lady Lily é irmã do conde de Wheaton, não é? — indagou a Sra. Neils. — Humm... Talvez o Sr. Potter acabe se casando com alguma jovem da nobreza enquanto estiver na Inglaterra.

— É possível. Rezarei para que ele encontre uma noiva adequada, que o faça feliz — afirmou Ginny, ocultando seu sofrimento sob uma máscara de frieza.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, a Sra. Neils despediu-se e foi embora.

**H&G**

Na hora de dormir, Nancy e o tenente ocuparam a cama de casal. Ginny e Harry deitaram-se em cobertores estendidos no chão, perto da lareira, mas respeitosamente distantes um do outro.

Depois de algumas poucas horas de um sono inquieto, Ginny acordou. Sentindo frio, colocou uma acha de lenha sobre as brasas na lareira e reavivou o fogo. Em seguida, ficou observando Harry dormir. Ah, como gostaria de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, de fazer amor com ele outra vez! Mas não podia, nunca mais...

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, murmurou:

— Espero que você seja feliz com Lady Andrea, meu amor.

* * *

**Gessica Silva** Não vooou hahah ou vou? Desculpas pela demora, próximo capítulo já, já :) **Palloma Potter** Não to querendo nãaao hahaha atualização prontinha, até mais! **Mandy Watson **Mas desse jeito vai morrer todo mundo que lê! hahah Tô querendo matar ngm nãao :/ hahah


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

**Capítulo XVIII**

Na manhã seguinte, ao partirem para Potter Hall, Ginny notou várias barraquinhas de madeira montadas na periferia de Jamestown, como se uma feira estivesse prestes a acontecer.

— O seu enforcamento ia acabar virando uma grande festa — disse Harry, seguindo a direção do olhar dela.

Ginny estremeceu ao imaginar grupos de homens, mulheres e crianças alegremente reunidos para vê-la morrer. Esporeou seu cavalo, para afastar-se mais depressa da cidade.

Deixar Jamestown para trás, contudo, não a livrou de novas provações. Ao entardecer, ela e Harry pararam diante de uma cabana para pedir abrigo para a noite.

— Não era a senhorita que estava na prisão? — indagou o dono da cabana, fitando-a dos pés à cabeça. — Nós fomos até a cidade para ver o seu enforcamento — completou ele, com uma nota de desapontamento na voz.

— Se o senhor foi até a cidade, já deve estar sabendo que a Srta. Weasley foi inocentada pelo governador — interveio Harry.

— Não quero ser rude, Sr. Potter, mas muitos homens de bem já foram enganados por um rostinho bonito molhado de lágrimas — argumentou a esposa do dono da cabana, segurando duas crianças pequenas no colo.

Colocando-se no lugar da mulher, Ginny não pode culpá-la por desejar proteger os filhos. Forçou um sorriso ao declarar:

— Não se preocupe, senhora, não perturbaremos a paz do seu lar.

Ao terminar de falar, tornou a esporear seu cavalo.

Harry sentiu raiva do casal de colonos, Ginny já havia sofrido muito, não merecia ser maltratada agora! Depois de lançar um olhar de reprovação aos colonos, ele correu atrás de Ginny. Emparelhou seu cavalo com o dela e comentou, conciliador:

— O casal não pretendia ofendê-la. Mas você sabe como é, as pessoas têm medo.

— Sim, eu sei. Bem, pelo menos estamos com sorte. O céu está claro, parece que não vai chover.

— Até que será agradável passar uma noite sob as estrelas — concordou Harry, fingindo animação.

Sabia que Ginny estava magoada, e teve vontade de tomá-la nos braços para consolá-la. Mas ela não apreciaria tal gesto, pensou. Seria melhor manter uma certa distância.

Uma hora mais tarde, montaram acampamento à beira da estrada. Enquanto comiam pedaços de pão com queijo à luz da fogueira, Ginny decidiu que já era hora de conversar com Harry a respeito de seus planos para o futuro.

— Não ficarei em Potter Hall — disse. — Seguirei até Maryland, e de lá irei para a Pensilvânia.

— Deixe de tolices. Você passou por uma experiência terrível, e agora precisa de tempo para descansar e recuperar as forças. Além disso, prometi ao governador que tomaria conta de você — argumentou Harry.

— Desde que eu saia da Virgínia, duvido que o governador se importe comigo. E não preciso que ninguém tome conta de mim.

— Esse é um assunto que merece ser discutido mais a fundo, Gin.

— Não há nada para ser discutido. Já tomei uma decisão, e não mudarei de ideia.

Harry encarou-a em silêncio por um longo instante, antes de indagar:

— Essa sua vontade de ir embora da Virgínia tem algo a ver com o Sr. Dermot?

Embora Ginny estivesse disposta a levar adiante a farsa de seu amor pelo ferreiro, que lhe servia como escudo protetor, o orgulho a impediu de permitir que Harry pensasse que ela estava fugindo do ex-noivo.

— O Sr. Dermot não tem nada a ver com a minha decisão — respondeu, altiva. — Quero apenas livrar você de uma obrigação desagradável e inútil. Quando chegar a Potter Hall, você terá de se ocupar com os preparativos para a sua viagem à Inglaterra, e não desejo atrapalhá-lo.

— Ora, como soube que comprei passagens para a Inglaterra?

Sem demonstrar que se interessava, e muito, pelo que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, Ginny explicou com frieza:

— Todas as suas atividades em Jamestown transformaram-se em alvo de mexericos.

— Compreendo — murmurou Harry, zangado consigo mesmo por ter pensado, mesmo que por um segundo, que Ginny estivesse interessada em seus planos.

Desejou poder deixá-la partir para onde bem quisesse de imediato. Mas ela parecia exausta, mal-alimentada, e era seu dever cuidar dela. Usando a seu favor o conhecimento que Ginny possuía sobre suas atividades, Harry argumentou:

— Já que você está a par dos meus planos, deve entender o meu desejo de vê-la ficar em Potter Hall. Intitulei-me seu guardião, e sabendo que você se encontra em segurança num lugar conhecido, viajarei mais tranquilo. Assim que você estiver recuperada do susto de quase ter morrido, poderá ir para onde quiser. Pedirei a Adam que lhe dê um cavalo e a ajude a fazer todos os outros preparativos necessários para a sua jornada. E então, promete que irá para Potter Hall e permanecerá por lá durante algum tempo?

Ginny queria recusar a oferta, mas sabia que tinha caído numa armadilha. A argumentação de Harry era bastante razoável. Seria rude negar-lhe o pedido feito. Além disso, se o fizesse, ele poderia ficar desconfiado e adivinhar a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos.

— Muito bem, se você insiste... Aceitarei a sua hospitalidade — respondeu ela, por fim.

Na noite seguinte, os dois foram mais uma vez obrigados a dormir ao relento. Tinham decidido cortar caminho, e estavam agora na região mais selvagem e deserta da Virgínia, onde era mais difícil encontrar colonos que pudessem oferecer-lhes abrigo.

Depois do jantar, enquanto se aquecia ao calor da fogueira, Ginny experimentou a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Olhou ao redor, preocupada.

— O que foi? — perguntou Harry.

— Tenho a impressão de que alguém nos observa. Mas não vi nada de anormal à nossa volta... Minha imaginação deve estar me pregando peças.

— Vou dar uma olhada. Não custa nada ser precavido.

Ginny enfiou uma das mãos sob a saia do vestido e segurou o cabo de seu punhal. Caso surgisse algum perigo, queria estar preparada para ajudar Harry.

Ele vasculhou todo o perímetro do acampamento antes de voltar para junto da fogueira, anunciando:

— Não vi nada de estranho ou ameaçador. Relaxe, você deve estar nervosa.

Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, embora continuasse preocupada. Tentando ignorar a sensação ruim, começou a pensar em outra coisa. Até que tinha sorte por estar viva. Passara por momentos ruins, mas tivera momentos bons, também. Um dia, sem dúvida, ainda encontraria um lugar que pudesse chamar verdadeiramente de lar e um homem que a amaria, e a quem ela amaria de volta. Embalada por tais pensamentos, estendeu seus cobertores no chão e deitou-se.

Havia acabado de pegar no sono quando o ruído de um graveto sendo pisado a despertou. Abriu os olhos e viu Harry levantar-se às pressas, desembainhando a espada. Então escutou uma risada familiar, e sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

Virando-se, avistou Marcus Flint vindo em sua direção com uma pistola de dois canos na mão direita.

— Aposto que você pensou que nunca mais me veria de novo, não é mesmo, beleza? — perguntou Flint.

Apavorada, ela olhou para Harry e viu uma sombra surgir atrás dele.

— Atrás de você! — gritou.

— Você não devia ter feito isso, mulher — ralhou Flint, enquanto Harry virava-se bem a tempo de evitar um golpe de espada desferido por Gregory Goyle.

Ginny deslizou uma das mãos para debaixo da saia do vestido, mas antes que pudesse pegar o punhal Flint segurou-a pelo braço e obrigou-a a ficar de pé. Encostando os canos da pistola na cabeça dela, o pirata ameaçou:

— Se quiser continuar viva, trate de se comportar bem. Fique quietinha, e veja o que Gregory vai fazer com o seu querido marido.

O som de espadas entrechocando-se riscava o ar, enquanto Harry e Goyle duelavam. Harry era mais ágil e rápido, mas os golpes de Goyle eram os de um homem forte movido por um violento desejo de vingança.

— Mal posso acreditar que vocês deixaram o English Wench só para vir atrás de nós — disse Ginny, sem deixar de observar o duelo.

— Não foi bem isso que aconteceu — respondeu Flint. — Na verdade, aquela tempestade destruiu o English Wench. O navio naufragou, levando consigo o capitão Thorton e a maior parte da tripulação. Gregory e eu conseguimos alcançar terra firme. Passamos um inverno difícil. Estávamos a ponto de morrer de fome e de frio quando encontramos índios amigáveis que nos ajudaram a ir para a Carolina. Lá encontramos uma pequena e confortável cabana. Depois que matamos o dono da casa, a mulher dele cuidou de nós. — O pirata riu, maldoso. — No começo a mulher não gostou muito da nossa companhia, mas eu nem liguei. Afinal, nunca apreciei conquistas fáceis...

Ginny arrepiou-se de horror enquanto Flint prosseguia:

— Gregory e eu acabamos enjoando de nos divertir com a mulher, e estávamos pensando em mudar para outro lugar quando ouvimos falar sobre o enforcamento de uma pirata assassina. Quando nos disseram que ela havia navegado com o capitão Thorton, resolvemos ir até Jamestown para dar uma espiada. E veja só quem encontramos no caminho: a nossa querida Ginny Weasley!

— Não me chame de querida, seu assassino nojento! — revoltou-se Ginny, tentando escapar.

— Fique quieta, belezinha — ordenou Flint, ameaçando apertar o gatilho da pistola.

Nesse momento, Gregory Goyle soltou um grito de ódio e avançou com tanta fúria sobre Harry que quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

— Gregory luta como um touro enlouquecido — comentou Marcus Flint, em tom crítico. — Foi uma pena você ter dado aquele grito de aviso, Ginny. A essa altura, Crabbe já teria arrancado a cabeça do Sr. Potter e eu poderia estar me divertindo com você. Mas agora seremos obrigados a esperar o final do duelo...

Ginny percebeu que Harry olhava em sua direção e gritou:

— Não se preocupe comigo! Defenda-se!

— Esse miserável não viverá para ver o dia amanhecer — rosnou Goyle. — Ele já escapou de mim uma vez, mas hoje eu me vingarei!

O pirata tornou a avançar, enraivecido, mas Harry desviou-se com facilidade.

— Já chega, Gregory. Pare de brincar e dê logo um tiro nesse bastardo — ordenou Flint, impaciente.

Goyle, que começava a ficar cansado, acatou a ordem. Deu um passo para trás e fez menção de sacar a pistola que trazia à cintura. Harry não perdeu tempo. Com um rápido golpe de espada, cortou o cinto do pirata e a pistola caiu ao chão.

— Maldição! — berrou Goyle, voltando a atacar como um touro enfurecido.

Harry saltou de lado, mais uma vez desviando-se de um poderoso golpe de espada. Goyle tentou virar-se para alcançá-lo, mas tropeçou numa pedra e tombou de costas no chão.

Harry apoiou um pé sobre a espada do pirata e encostou a lâmina de sua própria espada no pescoço dele.

— Solte Ginny, ou matarei o seu amigo agora mesmo — ordenou Harry a Flint.

— Solte Gregory, ou estourarei os miolos de Ginny — retrucou Flint, rindo.

Ginny percebeu que Harry hesitava e sentiu vontade de maldizer o destino. No primeiro dia em que haviam se encontrado, ela fizera de tudo para salvá-lo de Gregory Goyle. E agora ali estavam os dois, enfrentando os mesmos inimigos outra vez.

— Você não morrerá por minha causa, Harry — murmurou Ginny, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Flint antes de começar a chutá-lo e arranhá-lo para libertar-se. A pistola disparou, e ela sentiu uma dor aguda no abdome.

Harry soltou uma exclamação de horror. Goyle aproveitou o momento e tentou puxar a perna de Harry com a mão livre, para derrubá-lo. Harry tornou a concentrar-se no inimigo e enfiou-lhe a espada no coração.

Marcus Flint soltou Ginny. Enfraquecida pela dor, ela caiu no chão, mas não perdeu a consciência. Viu Flint aproximar-se do amigo morto e apontar a pistola, que ainda podia disparar mais um tiro, na direção de Harry.

Reunindo as últimas forças que lhe restavam, Ginny levantou a saía do vestido, pegou seu punhal e lançou-o contra Flint.

O pirata cambaleou e tombou de bruços, a lâmina do punhal cravada nas costas.

Suspirando de alívio, certa de que Harry não corria mais nenhum perigo, Ginny mergulhou num poço de escuridão.

**H&G**

Pouco a pouco Ginny foi se tornando consciente do som de vozes à sua volta. Cada vez que respirava, espasmos de dor percorriam-lhe o corpo.

— Não pensei que a morte causasse dor... — murmurou.

— Você não está morta e nem vai morrer — ralhou Harry, em tom gentil.

Ginny entreabriu os olhos e o viu sentado a seu lado. Atrás dele havia um homem e uma mulher, cercados por um grupo de crianças. Concluiu, vagamente, que estava numa cabana de colonos.

— A moça perdeu muito sangue, e a bala ainda está alojada dentro dela — comentou o homem, preocupado.

— Preciso remover a bala e estancar a hemorragia, caso contrário ela não irá sobreviver — disse Harry.

— Por favor, deixem-me morrer em paz — implorou Ginny, mal conseguindo respirar de tanta dor.

— Você não vai morrer — repetiu Harry, tenso. — Aguente firme, Gin!

Ele aqueceu a lâmina de seu punhal no fogo que ardia na lareira da cabana. Em seguida, pediu ao casal de colonos que segurasse Ginny com firmeza e cortou-lhe o vestido na altura do ferimento.

Ao sentir o punhal penetrando sua carne, Ginny gritou e tornou a desmaiar.

**H&G**

Quando ela voltou a si, muitas horas mais tarde, Harry tentou fazê-la alimentar-se.

— Tome um pouco de sopa, Gin. Isso a ajudará a recuperar as forças e sarar mais depressa.

Ginny tomou só duas colheradas de sopa antes de engasgar e desmaiar de dor outra vez.

Nos dias seguintes, a temperatura do seu corpo subiu, a dor piorou ainda mais e ela começou a delirar.

— Vou levar você para Potter Hall, Gin — disse-lhe Harry, certa noite. — Além de boa cozinheira, a Sra. Oats é uma enfermeira milagrosa. E nós estamos precisando de um milagre.

* * *

Próximo capítulo é o último, gente, aguenta coração! Volto em breve, prometo!

**Mandy Watson** Pooois é, e agora tá mais perto ainda do fim! Com um pouco de sorte, sem mais ninguém atentando contra a vida deles hahah **Palloma Potter** Prooontinho ;) **Gessica Silva** Postei! haha pra infartar as pessoas de leve... **LaahB** Não ouviu :/ ele tava dormindo, pro azar de todo mundo :/


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

**Capítulo XIX**

Ginny viajou aninhada nos braços de Harry, mal reparando no que acontecia a seu redor. Passava a maior parte do tempo meio inconsciente, enfraquecida pela febre e pela dor intensa.

Quando imaginou que não conseguiria mais suportar tanto sofrimento, acordou com o som de vozes familiares à sua volta. Encontrava-se de novo em Potter Hall, no quarto que ocupara da outra vez. A Sra. Oats, a cozinheira, e Janet, a arrumadeira, estavam cuidando do ferimento em seu abdome.

— Os cataplasmas ajudarão a desinfeccionar o ferimento — afirmou a Sra. Oats.

— É um milagre que a Srta. Weasley tenha sobrevivido depois de levar um tiro — murmurou Janet, preocupada.

De repente, a porta do quarto foi aberta com violência.

— Não acredito que essa mulher esteja de novo na minha casa! — exclamou Lady Lily, aproximando-se da cama como se estivesse disposta a agarrar Ginny e jogá-la pela janela. — Primeiro o meu filho se envolve num escândalo para salvá-la da forca, e agora ainda somos obrigados a cuidar, dela? Céus, será que nunca nos livraremos dessa infeliz?

— Saia já daqui, mamãe! — esbravejou Harry, levantando-se da poltrona que ocupava, junto à lareira.

Lady Lily retirou-se do aposento, batendo a porta em sinal de indignação.

— Eu não causo nada além de problemas — lamentou-se Ginny, com voz fraca.

— Não permita que as palavras de Lady Lily a aborreçam, Srta. Weasley — disse a Sra. Oats. — Todas as outras pessoas da casa estão felizes por vê-la de volta. Sentimos muito a sua falta, sabia? E o Sr. Potter não a teria trazido para Potter Hall se não a quisesse aqui, portanto concentre-se em ficar boa e esqueça o resto.

_Harry só me trouxe para cá por causa da promessa que fez ao governador,_ pensou Ginny, triste. Em voz alta, porém, limitou-se a murmurar: — Estou cansada...

— A senhorita precisa se alimentar antes de dormir — aconselhou Janet, dando-lhe algumas colheradas de sopa.

Logo em seguida, Ginny adormeceu. Despertou no meio da noite, desorientada, sem lembrar direito onde estava. Olhou ao redor, para o quarto iluminado pelo fogo na lareira. Avistou Janet, dormindo numa poltrona. Harry, sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama, parecia meditar.

_Ele deve estar pensando que mais uma vez apareci para lhe causar problemas_, refletiu Ginny. Em voz alta, comentou, procurando aparentar frieza: — Sinto muito por estar atrapalhando a sua vida outra vez.

— Nunca achei que você atrapalhava a minha vida — respondeu Harry, despertando de seu devaneio. — Eu é que devo lhe pedir desculpas por estar sempre colocando você em perigo.

— A culpa não é sua. Foi por minha causa que Flint e Goyle nos encontraram.

— Não importa como eles nos encontraram. Só o que interessa é que os dois miseráveis nunca mais nos causarão problemas. E agora, trate de concentrar-se em ficar boa. Sua febre ainda está muito alta.

Ginny ficou emocionada com a preocupação e a gentileza que leu nos olhos de Harry. Sentindo um medo súbito de que em seu estado de fraqueza acabasse revelando o amor que sentia por ele, fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

Ao vê-la adormecida, Harry tornou a assumir uma expressão meditativa. Jurou a si mesmo que, caso Ginny sobrevivesse, faria o impossível para ajudá-la a alcançar a felicidade.

Na noite seguinte, a febre de Ginny subiu de modo dramático. Ela começou a delirar. Ora imaginava-se no navio do capitão Thorton, ora imaginava-se prestes a ser enforcada, já com a corda no pescoço. De repente, em meio às sombras do quarto, teve a impressão de ver figuras fantasmagóricas que a convidavam a sair da cama para acompanhá-las.

— Estou com medo — murmurou Ginny, com voz trêmula.

— Não há nada a temer aqui, você está segura — tranquilizou-a Harry, que não saíra do lado da cama nem por um minuto.

— Estão me chamando... Querem me levar...

— A Srta. Weasley deve estar vendo os mensageiros da morte, Sr. Potter — sussurrou a Sra. Oats, fazendo o sinal da cruz.

— Não, não permitirei que ela se vá! A morte não irá levá-la! — exclamou Harry, desesperado, abraçando Ginny.

Apesar da dor que lhe queimava o abdome, Ginny sentiu-se bem entre os braços de Harry. Nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer enquanto ele estivesse a seu lado, enquanto ainda pudesse sentir o calor e o perfume almiscarado do corpo másculo...

Pouco a pouca as figuras fantasmagóricas desapareceram. Ginny sentiu-se em paz, e adormeceu novamente.

**H&G**

Ao acordar, por volta das nove horas da manhã, percebeu que estava com fome. Quando comentou isso com Janet, a moça sorriu, dizendo:

— A Sra. Oats garantiu que a senhorita não corre mais risco de vida. E foi o Sr. Potter que impediu a senhorita de nos deixar para sempre. Ele a ajudou a afugentar a morte, e mesmo depois que a sua febre baixou continuou ao seu lado. Só saiu daqui quando a Sra. Oats o obrigou a ir descansar um pouco.

Ginny lembrou-se do modo possessivo como Harry a abraçara na noite anterior e sentiu-se feliz. No entanto, quando ele apareceu para visitá-la, ao entardecer, parecia mais frio e distante que nunca, o que lhe causou um grande desapontamento.

Quatro dias mais tarde, enquanto servia o almoço a Ginny, Janet comentou, aborrecida:

— Lady Lily está deixando todo mundo louco com os preparativos para a viagem. Tomara que ela vá logo para Jamestown e embarque de uma vez por todas no navio que a levará para Inglaterra. Só assim voltaremos a ter um pouco de paz nessa casa!

Ginny obrigou-se a sorrir. Há tempos vinha se preparando para o momento da partida de Harry, e estava convencida de que seria mais fácil tirá-lo da cabeça depois que ele se fosse. Especialmente sabendo que Harry iria casar-se com outra mulher.

— Eu não me importo de almoçar sozinha, Janet. Pode ir ajudar a arrumar a bagagem de Lady Lily, se quiser — disse.

— Oh, obrigada, Srta. Weasley. Voltarei depois para pegar a bandeja. Com licença.

Ao ficar a sós no quarto, Ginny suspirou. Olhando ao redor, sentia a presença de Harry em toda a parte. _Estarei mentindo para mim mesma se acreditar que será mais fácil permanecer aqui depois que Harry se for,_ refletiu, pesarosa. Começou a comer, mesmo não tendo apetite. Quanto mais cedo recuperasse a boa saúde, mais cedo poderia ir embora de Potter Hall.

**H&G**

Naquela noite, quando apareceu para a visita costumeira, Harry parecia estranhamente tenso.

_Ele se auto-intitulou meu guardião, e agora deve estar com a consciência pesada por viajar e me deixar aqui_, pensou Ginny. Forçando uma animação que estava longe de sentir, de clarou:

— Janet me contou que você e Lady Lily logo partirão para a Inglaterra. Eu lhes desejo uma boa viagem, Harry.

— Minha mãe vai para a Inglaterra, não eu. Quinn e Sally irão acompanhá-la.

— Por favor, não cancele os seus planos pessoais por minha causa. Dentro de pouco tempo estarei restabelecida e poderei cuidar da minha própria vida.

— Nunca fiz planos de ir para a Inglaterra, Gin. Meu lar é aqui, e é aqui que pretendo ficar.

— Mas... Quando saímos de Jamestown você disse que...

— Eu disse que ia viajar só para convencê-la a vir para Potter Hall sem discutir. Desculpe-me por ter mentido, mas não tive outra saída — explicou ele, antes de sair de repente do quarto.

Ginny recostou-se nos travesseiros, pensativa. Se Harry não ia para a Inglaterra, isso significava que não tinha intenção de casar-se com Lady Andrea Clemens!

Logo ficou claro, porém, que Harry também não tinha intenção de pedir a Ginny que ficasse com ele. Nos dias que se seguiram, embora continuasse gentil, mostrava-se cada vez mais retraído.

**H&G**

Duas semanas passaram. Pouco a pouco, Ginny recuperou as forças. Não era mais obrigada a permanecer na cama o tempo todo. Já podia sair do quarto para comer na sala de jantar, e não demorou muito para começar a fazer curtas caminhadas pelos jardins da mansão.

E então, durante uma manhã ensolarada, Harry foi chamá-la no quarto.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você, Gin.

— Uma surpresa? Por que não me dá uma pista?

— Não quero estragar a surpresa. Vá até o caramanchão, no jardim dos fundos, se quiser satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

Confusa diante da expressão ao mesmo tempo triste e tensa que viu no rosto de Harry, Ginny achou melhor obedecer. Minutos depois, ao entrar no caramanchão, sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

— É um grande prazer revê-la, minha adorada Ginny — disse o Sr. Dermot, fazendo uma reverência e oferecendo-lhe um buque de flores. — Pensei em você todos os dias, desde que partiu de Jamestown. Mal posso expressar o prazer que senti quando o Sr. Potter me mandou uma carta dizendo que eu deveria vir para cá se ainda estivesse interessado em tê-la como minha esposa. Meu coração disparou só de imaginar que eu teria uma chance de persuadi-la a perdoar meu comportamento rude de antes. Querida, Ginny, juro que sempre a apoiarei mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, e desafiarei em duelo qualquer homem que se atreva a dizer uma só palavra contra você.

Ginny ficou muda de espanto diante do inusitado com portamento apaixonado do Sr. Dermot. E que história era essa de Harry ter escrito uma carta ao ferreiro? Quando finalmente recuperou o poder da fala, ela afirmou, áspera:

— Não posso exigir-lhe tal sacrifício. Estou certa de que muita gente ainda irá falar mal de mim, e não quero arruinar a sua vida.

— Tolice! Meu coração lhe pertence. Peça o que quiser para pôr o meu amor a prova, e eu atenderei o seu pedido.

Harry havia bancado o cupido. Pelo jeito, estava ansioso para vê-la casada e longe de Potter Hall! Com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas de raiva, Ginny declarou:

— Não posso me casar com o senhor.

— Por que não? Se a ideia de voltar para Jamestown a assusta, não se preocupe. Antes de embarcar para a Inglaterra, Lady Lily falou maravilhas de você, descrevendo-a como uma verdadeira heroína. Você será muito bem recebida na cidade, tenha certeza.

Os lábios de Ginny curvaram-se num sorriso de amargura. Não ficou surpresa ao saber que Lady Lily falara "maravilhas" a seu respeito, apesar de odiá-la. Afinal, depois que Harry se envolvera publicamente com ela, era óbvio que Lady Lily tentaria torná-la socialmente aceitável, apenas para proteger o bom nome dos Potter.

Estreitando os olhos, Ginny fitou o Sr. Dermot. Será que ele teria vindo procurá-la, se Lady Lily não a houvesse transformado numa "'heroína"?

— Parece que, no fim, a sua vida não corre o menor risco de ser arruinada por minha causa — comentou ela, com cinismo. — Sinto muito, Sr. Dermot, mas nunca serei sua esposa. Vá embora daqui e não me procure nunca mais.

— Por favor, dê-me uma chance de provar o quanto a amo. Nós poderíamos ter um futuro maravilhoso, juntos. O Sr. Potter até se ofereceu para lhe dar um bom dote, num gesto de gratidão por você ter salvo a vida dele no navio do capitão Thorton.

Um dote! Harry estava disposto a pagar para se ver livre dela. Essa foi a gota que faltava!

— Trate de me esquecer, e não volte a me procurar, Sr. Dermot — disse Ginny, furiosa, saindo do caramanchão.

Ao entrar na mansão, ela subiu direto para o seu quarto e começou a arrumar as suas coisas. Antes do final do dia, partiria de Potter Hall.

**H&G**

— Vá embora! — ordenou, ao ouvir uma batida na porta. — Quero ficar sozinha!

Harry franziu a testa ao ouvir tais palavras. Havia sido difícil e doloroso, mas fizera o possível para agradar Ginny. O problema era que ela não reagira conforme o esperado. Maldição, que mulher mais imprevisível! Ignorando a ordem de Ginny, entrou no quarto. Ao vê-la com o saco de viagem já quase cheio sobre a cama, indagou, confuso:

— Está arrumando suas coisas para partir? Mas o Sr. Dermot me contou que você o rejeitou... Ou será que a sua recusa não passou de um truque feminino para fazê-lo sofrer um pouco mais por ter sido desleal no passado?

— Minha recusa foi sincera — retrucou Ginny, antes de dirigir-lhe um olhar indignado. — Por Deus, Harry, se queria me ver longe daqui, bastava pedir. Você não precisava ir atrás de um marido para mim, nem precisava ter se oferecido para me dar um bom dote. Não sou uma mercadoria para ser vendida!

— O dote foi oferecido como um presente de gratidão, mais nada. E eu não fui atrás de um marido para você. Tentei apenas corrigir um erro que julguei ter cometido — ele se defendeu.

— Um erro? Que erro?

— Quando estávamos em Jamestown, falei que o Sr. Dermot não era digno do seu amor. Mas, durante as últimas semanas, andei pensando no assunto e... Bem, o amor é algo difícil de ser encontrado, e não quero que você perca a chance de ser feliz só por causa de algo que eu disse. Ouça, o Sr. Dermot está lá embaixo, na sala de visitas. Esqueça o seu orgulho e vá falar com ele.

— Não!

Harry soltou um suspiro de frustração. Sem dúvida alguma, Ginny era a mulher mais teimosa que já conhecera! Mas ele jurara a si mesmo que lutaria pela felicidade dela, nem que isso o fizesse sofrer.

— Gin, não seja orgulhosa — insistiu. — Você deve amar muito o Sr. Dermot para ter aceitado casar-se com ele, um dia. E eu não quero que você cometa um erro do qual poderá se arrepender pelo resto da vida.

Ouvir Harry defender a causa do Sr. Dermot foi mais do que Ginny pode suportar. Num impulso, movida pela raiva, decidiu destruir a farsa que ajudara a montar.

— Nunca amei o Sr. Dermot, nem nunca irei amá-lo! — Harry empalideceu de raiva. Aproximando-se de Ginny, segurou-a com força pelo braço e indagou:

— Se você estava disposta a se casar com o Sr. Dermot sem amá-lo, por que não se mostrou disposta a casar comigo?

— Um cavalheiro jamais me faria tal pergunta.

— Não quero ser cavalheiro, Gin, quero uma resposta. E quero agora!

Ginny percebeu que havia ferido o orgulho e a auto-estima de Harry com suas mentiras. Ele jamais a perdoaria por isso, sem dúvida. Mesmo assim, talvez fosse hora de revelar a verdade. Harry era um bom homem, não merecia ser enganado.

— Eu queria me casar com você, sim.— confessou ela, com voz trêmula. — Por algum tempo até pensei que poderia ser uma boa esposa e fazê-lo feliz, mas depois descobri que você estava apaixonado por Lady Andrea Clemens e que só continuava ligado a mim por uma questão de honra. Por isso, preferi deixá-lo livre para não arruinar o seu futuro.

Harry respirou fundo. Ginny tinha querido ser sua esposa! Sentiu vontade de esganá-la pelas mentiras que havia contado. Sentiu também uma vontade enorme de cobri-la de beijos. Por Deus, como um homem podia estar com tanta raiva de alguém e ao mesmo tempo estar tão feliz?

— Lady Andrea é uma jovem mimada e fútil, que nunca me atraiu muito — afirmou ele. — E fique sabendo que o meu senso de honra nunca interferiu nos meus sentimentos por você, caso contrário eu não a teria seduzido e insistido em considerá-la minha esposa, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Na verdade, eu sempre quis que você ficasse a meu lado.

— Mas... Pensei que você sentia pena de mim, e que estava comigo apenas por obrigação.

— Sinto muitas coisas por você, Gin, mas "pena" e "obrigação" não constam da lista. Odiei vê-la ir embora de Potter Hall depois que escapamos dos índios. No entanto, quando você disse que considerava o casamento uma armadilha, fui forçado a reconhecer o quanto estava sendo egoísta. Então a deixei ir embora daqui, só porque a amava demais para obrigá-la a continuar comigo sabendo que você não desejava isso.

— Na ocasião, pensei que você estivesse ansioso para se ver livre de mim — disse Ginny, emocionada, mal conseguindo acreditar que Harry acabara de declarar que a amava.

— Eu estava era sofrendo muito, porque o meu amor não era correspondido.

— Mas... Se você me ama, por que mandou uma carta chamando o Sr. Dermot? — indagou, confusa.

— Quando você levou aquele tiro e quase morreu, jurei a mim mesmo que faria o possível e o impossível para torná-la feliz, caso sobrevivesse. E como você me deixou acreditar que estava apaixonada pelo Sr. Dermot, pensei que a sua felicidade dependia dele, por isso o chamei.

Acariciando o rosto de Harry, Ginny explicou, em tom carinhoso:

— Na véspera da manhã em que fui presa, eu já havia decidido romper meu noivado com o Sr. Dermot. Nunca fui apaixonada por ele. Em meu coração, sempre me considerei sua esposa, querido.

Com um suspiro de alegria e satisfação, Harry tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com paixão.

— Agora você já pode mandar o Sr. Dermot embora — murmurou Ginny, com um sorrisinho malicioso, quando seus lábios se separaram.

— Antes eu gostaria de lhe perguntar algo, Gin. Você aceita se casar comigo, ainda hoje?

— Aceito, meu amor. Mas como poderemos nos casar ainda hoje?

— O reverendo Vales encontra-se na biblioteca, querida. Mandei chamá-lo também, para que você voltasse para Jamestown já casada com o Sr. Dermot. Imaginei que só assim eu conseguiria destruir o amor que sinto por você, que só assim conseguiria esquecê-la.

— Não quero que você me esqueça nunca, Harry, porque eu te amo muito — declarou Ginny, emocionada.

— Eu também te amo muito, querida. Espere aqui no quarto, voltarei logo.

Depois de poucos minutos Harry retornou acompanhado pelo reverendo Vales. Adam e a Sra. Oats vieram junto, para ser virem como testemunhas.

Depois de trocarem juras de fidelidade e amor eternos, Ginny e Harry assinaram o contrato de casamento.

— Quero deixar bem claro que estou assinando este documento de livre e espontânea vontade, sem que ninguém precise me apontar nenhuma arma. Espero que você não o queime, dessa vez — murmurou Harry ao ouvido de Ginny, antes de colocar a sua assinatura no papel.

— Fique tranquilo, querido, guardarei este contrato com todo o carinho, pelo resto de minha vida — respondeu ela, sorrindo, em seguida, assinou o documento.

O reverendo Vales e as testemunhas também colocaram sua assinatura no contrato, para torná-lo legal.

— Que cerimônia comovente — suspirou a Sra. Oats, enxugando uma lágrima furtiva.

— Foi um privilégio testemunhar esse casamento. — Adam, que fora promovido a mordomo, curvou-se diante de Ginny. — E será uma honra servir a nova senhora de Potter Hall.

Ginny enrubesceu de felicidade. Finalmente encontrara o lar com o qual sonhara durante tantos anos!

— Eu gostaria de saber agora o que devo fazer com o Sr. Dermot, que ainda está lá na sala de visitas — disse Adam, com certo constrangimento.

— Diga a ele que, para economizar o dinheiro do dote, eu mesmo decidi casar com a Srta. Weasley — respondeu Harry, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

— Você tem um estranho senso de humor, querido — comentou Ginny, enquanto o reverendo Vales, Adam e Sra. Oats saíam do quarto.

— Deixe para discutir o meu senso de humor outra hora. No momento, temos algo mais importante a fazer...

Pegando Ginny no colo, Harry levou-a para a cama. Despiu-a lentamente, entre carícias e beijos ardentes, até fazê-la gemer de prazer. E então, fitando-a com adoração, perguntou:

— Quem é você, Gin?

— Sou sua esposa.

— Você nunca irá tentar negar isso de novo?

— Nunca — prometeu ela, antes de calar Harry com um beijo que expressava todo o seu amor.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A.: **E o final chegoou! Queria agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou, mandou reviews, colocou no alerta... vocês que me mantém postando!  
Pretendo postar mais uma adaptação em breve, só não decidi ainda qual casal, então se vocês tiverem preferências, me mandem :)  
Beeeijos

**Mandy Watson** Proontinho, todas as perguntas respondidas! **Palloma Potter**,** Gessica Silva**,** Mandy Watson**, prontinho, meninas, adaptação completa ;) Espero que tenham gostado do final, beeijos!


End file.
